El Contrato
by hanako uchiha-haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha necesita urgentemente una mujer con la que casarse y Sakura Haruno tiene dos días para encontrarla. El que es rico, encantador, guapo... Y a punto de perder una inmensa fortuna si no encuentra esposa antes del miércoles. Para conseguirla ha contactado a Sakura Haruno, una provocadora y atrevida mujer de negocios que romperá todos sus esquemas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Necesito una esposa, Naruto, y la necesito ya.

Sentado en la parte de atrás de su coche, de camino ni más ni menos que a un Starbucks, Sasuke Uchiha miro el reloj por décima vez en menos de una hora.

La carcajada de sorpresa de Naruto acabo de crisparle los nervios.

\- Pues escoge a una cualquiera y dirígete al altar.

El consejo despreocupado de su mejor amigo le habría resultado útil si Sasuke confiara en las mujeres de su vida. Tristemente, no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a perderlo todo? Me conoces bien. Lo último que necesito es que las emociones se interpongan en algo tan importante como un acuerdo matrimonial – precisamente eso, un acuerdo, era lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Un contrato, un convenio mercantil que beneficiara a ambas partes durante el curso de un año. Luego podrían tomar caminos distintos y no volver a verse nunca más.

\- Algunas de las mujeres con las que sueles aparecer en público estarían encantadas de firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial.

Ya había pensado en ello, pero había trabajado tan duro para construirse una reputación de cabrón insensible que ahora no veía la necesidad de arruinarla fingiéndose enamorado y todo con el objetivo de conseguir que una mujer accediera a subir con él las escaleras del juzgado.

\- Necesito a alguien que esté de acuerdo con mi plan, alguien por quien no sienta ni la más remota atracción.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este servicio de citas es lo más adecuado?

\- De parejas, no de citas.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- No te buscan a alguien que se adapte a tus intereses amorosos, sino a tu plan de vida.

\- Que romántico. - El sarcasmo de Naruto sonó con tanta contundencia como un grito.

\- Al parecer no soy la única persona en mi situación.

Naruto se atraganto en medio de una carcajada.

\- En serio – consiguió articular - , no conozco a ningún hombre con tu título y tu dinero que necesite llamar a un extraño para que le ayude a sentar cabeza.

\- Este tipo tiene muy buenas referencias. Es un hombre de negocios que ayuda a hombres como yo en situaciones similares.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sak Haruno.

\- Nunca he oído hablar de él

A dos bloques del lugar del encuentro le pillo un atasco en la intersección de dos calles. Los segundos no dejaban de pasar y ya llegaba tarde a la cita. Maldición, Sasuke odiaba llegar tarde.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

\- Estoy haciendo negocios, Naruto.  
Su amigo resoplo para mostrar su desaprobación.

\- Lo sé. Son las relaciones las que se te dan como el culo.

\- Que te follen - pero Sasuke sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

\- No eres mi tipo.

El chofer de Sasuke dio un golpe de volante y cambio de carril. Implacable, justo como le gustaba a su jefe.

\- Quedamos esta noche para tomar algo.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, lo guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo y se reclino en el respaldo del asiento. Llegaba tarde, ¿y qué? Los hombres de su posición podían presentarse media hora después de lo acordado y aun así la gente se deshacía en atenciones como si fuera culpa suya. Mucho dependía de aquel encuentro. Tenía que encontrar esposa antes de una semana si quería conservar la propiedad ancestral de su familia que iba unida al título, por no mencionar lo que quedara de la fortuna de su padre, y todo ello dependía de Sak Haruno.

Confiaba en que el contacto que le había proporcionado su asistente personal supiera lo que se hacía. En caso contrario, Sasuke se vería obligado a tratar el asunto de matrimonio con Tayuya, o quizá Karin. Tayuya prefería su independencia al dinero que el pudiera proporcionarle, y el hecho de que tuviera algún que otro amante además de Sasuke la eliminaba automáticamente de la ecuación. Solo quedaba Karin. Guapa, pelirroja y una firme candidata. Sin embargo, no le gustaba la idea de tener que recurrir a ella. Cierto a veces se comportaba como un cabrón, pero nunca era cruel; aunque seguro que más de una no estaría de acuerdo. Los tabloides lo tildaban de astuto y pretencioso; si descubrían lo que se traía entre manos, publicarían la historia y lo convertirían todo en una broma de mal gusto. Prefería evitar escándalo. No obstante, la vida siempre era implacable, por lo que necesita a que su falso matrimonio pareciera lo más real posible si quería tener contentos a los abogados de su padre.

Jin detuvo el coche, largo y negro, junto a la acera y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. Habían llegado al punto de encuentro acordado, una de las famosas cafeterías de la cadena blanca y verde.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta la puerta del establecimiento, con el maletín en una mano e ignorando las miradas que se volvían a su paso. Mientras observaba las mesas en busca de un hombre que coincidiera con la imagen que se había hecho de Sak Haruno, el delicioso aroma de los granos de café recién molidos inundo sus sentidos. Sasuke esperaba encontrarse con un tipo trajeado y con una carpeta repleta de informes sobre futuribles esposas.

El primer repaso no dio ningún fruto, así que se quitó las gafas de sol y empezó de nuevo. Una pareja joven, armado cada uno con un portátil, tomaban café con leche sentados el uno frente al otro en una mesa pequeña. Junto a ellos, un hombre con bermudas y camiseta que con alguien por teléfono. Frente al mostrador esperaba una pareja con un carrito de bebé. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el fondo del local y descubrió la pequeña silueta de una mujer sentada de espaldas a la puerta, con un extraño pelo de color rosa. No paraba de mover los pies como si estuviera nerviosa, o quizá estaba escuchando música por los auriculares que llevaba puestos.

Sin dejar de estudiar a la clientela, Sasuke divisó a un hombre sentado a solas en un sillón. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones sport y aparentaba casi cincuenta años. En lugar de un maletín, el tipo sostenía un libro. Sasuke entornó la mirada hasta captar su atención, pero en lugar de reaccionar, el hombre bajo de nuevo los ojos y siguió leyendo.

Maldita sea, quizá Sak Haruno estaba atrapado en el mismo atasco del que el acababa de escapar. Llegar tarde nunca resultaba oportuno en lo que a futuros clientes se refiere, fuera cual fuese el negocio en cuestión.

Si Sasuke hubiera tenido otra elección, se habría marchado de allí sin pensárselo dos veces. Rodeo el carrito y pidió un café solo, resignado a sentarse y esperar unos minutos. Dejó el maletín sobre una mesa vacía y, cuando oyó que el chico que atendía tras el mostrador decía su nombre, se dio la vuelta para recoger el pedido.

De pronto sintió el peso inconfundible de una mirada recorriéndole la espalda. Examinó la sala en busca de la persona que lo observaba. Al instante, unos ojos verde esmeralda se entornaron mientras lo miraban de arriba abajo. La mujer menuda que esperaba a solas ni estaba escuchando música o leyendo una revista. Lo miraba directamente a él.

Sus ojos de una belleza impresionante, se posaron por un instante en un pequeño ordenador portátil que descansaba frente a ella antes de regresar nuevamente a Sasuke. Un destello iluminó el rostro de la mujer cuando lo reconoció. Él ya había visto aquella expresión antes, cada vez que alguien relacionaba su nombre con su imagen.

La mujer parecía bastante inofensiva. Al menos hasta que abrió la boca y se dirigió a él.

\- Llega tarde

Dos palabras, solo dos, pronunciadas con una voz tan grave que rezumaba pecado y que dejaba en ridículo a las operadoras de las líneas eróticas, fueron más que suficientes para dejar a Sasuke sin habla.

\- ¿Disculpe? – consiguió decir al fin, al comprender las palabras de la mujer.

\- Es usted el señor Uchiha, ¿verdad?

La pregunta era sencilla, pero Sasuke era incapaz de entenderla. Contesto como si tuviera conectado el piloto automático, absolutamente desconcertado por aquella mujer que tenía adelante.

\- El mismo

Ella se puso de pie. Apenas le llegaba al hombro.

\- Sak Haruno - se presentó, y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo.

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a que le pusieran los puntos sobre las íes. Sin embargo, la mujer que tenía delante acabada de hacerlo y apenas había necesitado un par de palabras para conseguirlo. Sasuke estrecho la mano que ella le ofrecía y sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa confiada de ella desaparecieron de su rostro durante una milésima de segundo. Tenía la piel fría a pesar de que su actitud denotaba un control absoluto.

\- No es un hombre – Sasuke reprimió un grito. Aquello era probablemente lo más estúpido que le había dicho a una mujer en toda su vida.

La señorita Haruno, sin embargo, no se alteró ni un ápice.

\- Nunca lo he sido - Le dedico una sonrisa de dientes perfectos mientras retiraba la mano que Sasuke empezó a echar de menos al instante.

\- Me esperaba a un hombre

\- Me pasa a menudo eso. Eso casi siempre juega a mi favor. – Señalo la silla que tenía delante - ¿Por qué no toma asiento y nos ponemos manos a la obra?

El dudo, debatiéndose entre seguir adelante con aquella «entrevista» u optar por un posible cambio de género de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Nunca se había considerado sexista, pero mientras pensaba en ella y observaba cómo cruzaba las piernas, enfundadas en unos elegantes pantalones de vestir, sintió que toda su atención se alejaba del que era su objetivo y se centraba en Sak Haruno. Aquella mujer era la viva imagen de la contradicción y Sasuke todavía no sabía nada de ella.

Le daría diez minutos de margen para que le demostrara que podía ocuparse de sus necesidades. En caso contrario, pasaría página y exploraría otras opciones.

Sasuke se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

\- ¿Sak es el diminutivo de Sakura?

\- Sí – Sin levantar la mirada, Sakura sacó unos papeles del pequeño maletín que descansaba a un lado de su silla. La breve sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar sus labios dibujaban una fina línea recta.

\- ¿Se hace llamar Sak para engañar a sus clientes?

La mano de Sakura dudó un instante antes de empujar el montón de papeles hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Habría venido si hubiera sabido que soy una mujer?

«Probablemente no» La miró con detenimiento, sin decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Sakura inclinó la cabeza a un lado y continuó.

\- Usted mismo se delata, señor Uchiha. Déjeme ver si soy capaz de leer sus intenciones. En su cabeza, me ha concedido un tiempo máximo para demostrar mi valía. ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte minutos?

\- Diez – le espetó Sasuke, incapaz de contenerse. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer de voz aterciopelada para haberle robado la capacidad de morderse la lengua?

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y Sasuke sintió un nudo de deseo, inoportuno e inesperado, en la boca del estómago.

\- Diez minutos – repitió ella – para perfilar al detalle un plan con el cual podamos encontrarle la esposa perfecta, teniendo en cuenta sus problemas de tiempo. Un hombre de negocios como usted espera eficiencia, rapidez y ningún tipo de lastre emocional que pueda complicar las cosas – Lo miró y sus ojos verdes no flaquearon ni un segundo. Mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con aquella voz de línea erótica, su nariz, respingona y cubierta de pecas, se le antojó demasiado esos labios de un color rosa deliciosos – De momento, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- Completamente

\- Las mujeres son seres emocionales, por eso su asistente se puso en contacto conmigo para contratar mis servicios. Si no me equivoco, muchas mujeres venderían el alma al diablo para casarse con usted, señor Uchiha, pero no confía lo suficiente en ellas como para hacerlas merecedoras de su título.

Casi siempre era él quien perfilaba sus necesidades, por lo que debería sentirse expuesto con un cambio de papeles tan radical como aquel. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Sak Haruno, que obviamente no era un hombre, exponer su dilema con tanta claridad no se sintió vulnerable, sino más bien reconfortado. Había acudido al lugar acertado para encontrar la solución a su problema.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de la mujer que usted me encuentre?

\- Investigo a todas las candidatas de mi agenda a conciencia, al igual que lo hago con el cliente. Cuentas detalladas, obligaciones fiscales, hábitos personales y cualquier posible secreto familiar.

\- Habla como un detective privado.

\- No llego a tanto, pero entiendo que a usted se le parezca. Me dedico a unir a personas –

Sasuke se reclinó en la silla y cruzó los brazos. Decidió que le gustaba aquella mujer, así que añadió diez minutos más al tiempo que le había concedido.

\- ¿Le parece que continuemos?

Él cogió su café y asintió. Sakura sacó un bolígrafo del maletín y giró el montón de papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa de modo que Sasuke pudiera leerlos.

—Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas antes de decidir si quiero seguir adelante con esto.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja al oír aquello. Interesante.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para demostrarle mi valía, señorita Haruno?

\- Cinco minutos – respondió ella, mirándole a través de sus largas pestañas.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, intrigado por lo que Sakura pudiera sacar en claro de él en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Le han detenido alguna vez?

Su historial estaba limpio, pero esa no era la pregunta. Sabía que si le mentía, Sakura recogería sus cosas y saldría inmediatamente por la puerta.

\- Con diecisiete años le di un puñetazo a un chico que iba detrás de mi hermana. Los cargos fueron retirados – Como ocurría con todos los chicos de su mismo estatus social.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha pegado a una mujer?

Los músculos de su mentón se tensaron.

\- Nunca

\- ¿Y ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo? – Ahora lo miraba fijamente, sin apartar los ojos.

\- No – La violencia no cuadraba para nada con su personalidad.

\- Necesito el nombre de su amigo más cercano.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura tomó nota del nombre.

\- ¿Peor enemigo?

Sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- No estoy muy seguro de qué contestar a eso.

\- Entonces permítame que se lo pregunte de otra manera. ¿A qué persona de su entorno le gustaría ver que sufre usted algún tipo de daño?

Su primer impulso fue repasar la lista de socios que pudieran haberse sentido menospreciados por su culpa a lo largo de los años. A esas alturas de la vida, ninguno de ellos se sentiría mejor si a él le pasara algo. Solo se le ocurría una persona que podría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

\- ¿En quién está pensando, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke tomó un trago de café y sintió cómo se precipitaba hacia el fondo de su estómago con un sonido sordo.

\- Solo hay una persona.

Sakura levantó la mirada, expectante.

—Mi primo, Obito Uchiha.

Una leve vibración en la mandíbula, una caída imperceptible de hombros, eso fue lo único que reflejó el impacto de sus palabras en ella. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno anotó la información y no siguió preguntando. Cogió la primera página del montón de papeles y le entregó el resto.

\- Necesito que rellene esto. Me lo puede enviar por fax al número que aparece al final de la página ocho.

\- ¿He pasado su examen, señorita Haruno?

\- La honestidad es algo que debe ser mantenido a lo largo del proceso. Hasta el momento, estoy conforme con el resultado.

Ahora le tocaba a él sonreír.

\- Podría haber mentido sobre los cargos por agresión.

Sakura empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka. Usted tenía diecisiete años y dos meses cuando le rompió la nariz en un partido de polo en la escuela privada a la que ambos asistían. Kiba tenía reputación de salir con chicas el tiempo suficiente para llevárselas a la cama antes de dejarlas e ir a por la siguiente. Su hermana fue lista y se mantuvo alejada de él. Si no hubiera golpeado a ese cabrón para proteger a su hermana, o si me hubiese mentido y yo lo hubiera descubierto, esta entrevista se habría acabado y ni siquiera le habría dado tiempo a sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo demonios...?

\- Tengo una lista de contactos muy larga. Estoy segura de que sabrá los nombres de muchos de ellos antes de que se acabe el día.

Por descontado. Estaría hablando por teléfono con su asistente antes de llegar al coche.

\- ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto, señorita Haruno?

\- Considéreme su agente. Cuando sus abogados redacten el acuerdo prematrimonial, tenga en cuenta que tendrá que pagarme el veinte por ciento de lo que le ofrezca a su futura esposa. Por adelantado.

\- ¿Y si solo le ofrezco un pequeño estipendio?

\- Las mujeres con las que trabajo tienen un mínimo establecido que consta en ese montón de papeles.

\- ¿Y si la mujer que me encuentre no se atiene a su parte del trato? ¿Y si al pasar el año intenta oponerse al acuerdo?

Sakura se puso en pie y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que imitarla.

\- No lo hará.

\- Parece muy segura de ello.

\- La cantidad de dinero predeterminada, la parte que le corresponde a ella, va directamente a una cuenta. Si su futura esposa intentara conseguir más, ese dinero serviría para que sus abogados la aplastaran. El sobrante sería para usted. El único supuesto en que esto cambiaría sería con la llegada de un niño, siempre que una prueba de paternidad demostrara que usted es el padre. No soy muy partidaria de los tribunales de familia, y menos con niños de por medio. Depende de su capacidad para controlar sus instintos más básicos, señor Uchiha. Eso, claro está, si su intención es poner punto final al matrimonio una vez pasado el año acordado. En caso contrario, les deseo que sean felices y que le pongan mi nombre a su primer hijo

.

Lo tenía todo pensado. Decir que Sasuke estaba impresionado sería quedarse corto.

\- Necesito esos papeles esta misma tarde, antes de las tres. Me pondré en contacto con usted como por las cinco, con una lista de posibles candidatas. Concertaremos los encuentros para mañana, si es que sus obligaciones se lo permiten.

Sasuke se agachó, recogió el bolso de Sakura y se lo entregó. Ella apartó un mechón rebelde de sus ojos y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

\- ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta para mí, señor Uchiha? ¿O debería llamarle excelencia?

La lentitud con la que su lengua envolvió el tratamiento con aquella voz tan hipnótica se le antojó algo a lo que podría acostumbrase fácilmente. No le importaría volver a escucharlo, quizá por teléfono...

\- ¿Qué tal si me llama Sasuke?

En cuanto estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba, Sakura se deslizó tras el volante de su coche, sonrió de oreja a oreja, algo que llevaba un buen rato queriendo hacer, y se marcó un bailecito más bien ridículo frotando el trasero contra la suave piel del asiento.

\- Ya era hora – susurró, hablando consigo misma.

El apuesto duque supondría su ascenso a primera división. Desde que creó Alliance, siempre había imaginado a clientes como Sasuke Uchiha haciendo cola para conseguir sus servicios: hombres ricos que necesitaban encontrar esposa para tachar una línea más de una larga lista de tareas pendientes. Su trabajo consistía en encontrar esposas para una clase de hombres que carecían del tiempo o de la voluntad necesaria para someterse al juego del cortejo. No buscaban amor, sino compañía. Algunos querían casarse para que sus amantes dejaran de exigirles un anillo de compromiso. Hasta la fecha, había conseguido un buen número de referencias que la estaban ayudando a construir su empresa y a conseguir unos ingresos regulares con los que poder vivir.

Con Sasuke y los beneficios que había calculado que conseguiría gracias a él, podría cubrir los gastos más elevados durante dos o tres años. O al menos eso esperaba.

A Sasuke, que era millonario por méritos propios, no le hacía falta el dinero de su fallecido padre, pero sería una lástima que la fortuna de la familia, más que suficiente para comprarse un país pequeño, acabara en el cajón de sastre de la caridad o en manos del primo que Sasuke había mencionado. Con toda la corrupción y los escándalos relacionados con las asociaciones benéficas, estaba claro dónde acabaría ese dinero o qué bolsillos engordarían gracias a él.

Sakura sabía que el dinero que se destinaba a causas humanitarias a menudo caía en las manos equivocadas.

La situación de Sasuke supondría distracciones con las que hasta entonces nunca se había encontrado. Su título nobiliario sería el principal problema a superar. Tendría que seleccionar a las candidatas con especial cuidado, asegurándose de que no albergaran el sueño infantil de convertirse en duquesas. Las películas de Disney habían hecho mucho daño.

Además, Sasuke era especialmente agraciado, por lo que las candidatas tendrían que estar ciegas para no querer de él algo más que su dinero o su título.

Las fotografías que había visto de él no le hacían justicia. Con su metro sesenta y cinco, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a levantar la cabeza para mirar a los hombres a la cara, pero Sasuke medía uno ochenta y cinco como mínimo y tenía los hombros anchos y musculosos. Había visto fotografías suyas en una revista.

Al entrar en la cafetería, no se había dado ni cuenta de que todos los ojos se fijaban en él; se había limitado a examinar el local. Con cualquier otro cliente, Sakura se habría puesto de pie nada más verle atravesar la puerta, pero con Sasuke había necesitado un minuto para serenarse. Su mandíbula firme y sus ojos, de un asombroso color negro, habían penetrado en el temperamento normalmente calmado de Sakura, hasta el punto de que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

El físico de su nuevo cliente supondría una distracción añadida. Lo mejor para todos sería que Sasuke y la mujer de su elección vivieran en países distintos. Cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas y que pasara un tiempo mínimo con él no podría evitar la tentación de meterse en su cama.

Sakura sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó a su ayudante.

\- Alliance, al habla Ino.

\- Eh, soy yo.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Ino no esperó ni un segundo para hacer la pregunta.

\- Genial. ¿Has buscado los archivos y hecho las llamadas?

\- Sí. Yuki es la única que no está disponible.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer, tiene novio.

Eso solía arruinar cualquier matrimonio con otro hombre. Sin Yuki, aún le quedaban tres candidatas perfectas. A menos que Sasuke tuviera un problema con las mujeres guapas, el miércoles ya estaría casado. Y solo era lunes.

\- Ella se lo pierde.

\- ¿Vas a venir?

\- Tengo que hacer un recado y luego voy para allí.

\- Trae algo para comer.

Ino y Sakura hacía tiempo que eran amigas, mucho antes de entablar una relación laboral.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que soy tu jefa, ¿no deberías ser tú la que se ocupara de traerme la comida a mí?

\- No si la negrera de mi jefa apenas pasa por la oficina y no se ocupa ni de las llamadas.

La oficina, menudo chiste. Sakura utilizaba una habitación que le sobraba en casa.

\- Estaré ahí en media hora – respondió entre risas.

\- Antes deberías llamar a Moonlight.

Sakura se incorporó en el asiento del coche.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? —La inquietud se apoderó de su estómago, una sensación de pánico que le resultaba familiar.

\- Nada urgente, Seiki no come como debería. Dicen que te pases por allí para hablar con ella.

Sakura respiró tranquila y se obligó a relajar los hombros.

\- Vale.

Sus planes para aquella tarde se verían ahora complicados por un viaje no planeado al centro en el que estaba ingresada su hermana pequeña. La última vez que Seiki había dejado de comer, acabó en el hospital con una infección que se le extendió por la sangre. Sakura esperaba que su hermana estuviera deprimida y no enferma, por muy triste que le resultara que esas fueran las opciones más optimistas por las que Seiki podría haber dejado de comer.

Pero ¿de qué otra cosa podía tratarse? Una depresión había sido la causa por la que su hermana había intentado suicidarse, para acabar sufriendo un derrame cerebral en lugar de morirse.

\- Llegaré tarde, pero si no te importa esperar, traeré algo para comer.

\- Avísame si te entretienes.

\- Lo haré. Gracias.

Sakura colgó el teléfono, arrancó el motor y partió hacia el Centro Asistencial Moonlight. El centro le costaba más de cien mil dólares al año y por eso Sakura necesitaba los ingresos que pudiera conseguir de un contrato con Sasuke Uchiha. Llevaba un mes de retraso con sus gastos personales y siempre enviaba los cheques a Moonlight una o dos semanas tarde. Lo último que quería era hundirse bajo el peso de las deudas y acabar ingresando a Seiki en un centro del Estado. En un sitio así seguro que la ignorarían y en menos de un mes acabaría con una infección y llena de llagas tras pasar demasiadas horas en la cama.

No, Sakura preferiría dormir en el coche antes de dejar que eso pasara. Al pensar en el duque, supo que las cosas no acabarían tan mal. Sasuke se arriesgaba a perder trescientos millones de la herencia de su padre si no se casaba antes de fin de mes. Estaba dispuesto a pagarle una cantidad importante a la mujer que se prestara a acompañarlo al altar y, en consecuencia, a pagarle a Alliance una suma de dinero suficiente para mantenerse a flote durante un tiempo.

Sakura solo tenía que colocar a las candidatas en fila y asegurarse de que ninguna de ellas apretara el botón del pánico.

Pan comido. O eso esperaba.

 _ **Bueno los capítulos por lo general serán largos, espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo aclarar que esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos a todos y espero REVIEW, para ver si les gusto y sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Sus opiniones son importantes y lo saben.  
**_

 _ **Saludos y besos**_

 _ **Hanako uchiha-haruno**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Sasuke acarició las fotografías de las tres mujeres que Sakura le había enviado. Todas eran perfectas: cultas, con estudios y preciosas. Entonces ¿por qué se habían apuntado a una agencia de citas para encontrar un marido temporal? Tenía que haber algún tipo de conexión entre ellas y la propia señora Casamentera, pero Sasuke no conseguía dar con ella.

Candidata número uno, Mizuki... Sin apellido. Según el informe, era estudiante de derecho de segundo año y tenía las típicas deudas de estudios. Le encantaba el arte y dedicaba su tiempo libre a correr maratones. Sakura había pensado en todo, hasta el punto que había incluido las medidas y el peso de la chica al final de la página, además debajo de la fotografía, había escrito una nota explicando que las agencias de citas solían utilizar imágenes antiguas del instituto retocadas con Photoshop, pero que Alliance actualizaba las suyas cada seis meses.

Candidata número dos, Yumiko... De nuevo, sin apellido. Ayudante en la consulta de un médico y preparándose para entrar en medicina. Le encantaba la navegación y pasar temporadas en lugares exóticos. Había viajado por muchos países, pero los papeles de Sakura no hablaban de cómo se lo había costeado.

Candidata número tres, Miu... Sasuke no se molestó en buscar el apellido. Sabía que no aparecería por ninguna parte. Miu podría haberse dedicado al mundo de la moda. Sus ojos, de un azul increíble, y su hermoso cabello de un rubio blanco como la nieve eran suficientes para dejar sin respiración a cualquier hombre. Miu no iba a la universidad y tampoco tenía préstamos de estudios pendientes. Dirigía una especie de hogar para ancianos y hacía de mentora para jóvenes en un club para niños y niñas. Las tres eran perfectas.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que ninguna de ellas encajaba? Se inclinó hacia delante y cogió el teléfono.

\- ¿Y bien, Suigetsu? – preguntó cuándo su ayudante respondió al otro lado del teléfono

\- Todavía tengo un par de llamadas sin respuesta, pero he encontrado algunos datos interesantes acerca de la señorita Haruno.

\- Genial, tráeme lo que tengas.

Sasuke se acercó al ventanal de su despacho, que ocupaba toda una pared desde el suelo hasta el techo, y miró hacia abajo, a la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Llevar su negocio de transporte marítimo desde cuatro puntos distintos del mundo le daba ventaja sobre sus competidores. Había levantado la empresa desde la nada a pesar de la oposición de su padre. Sasuke quería demostrarle que no necesitaba su dinero, ni su título, y esa misma determinación le servía de combustible para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, el apellido Uchiha le había abierto muchas puertas a lo largo de los años, y menospreciar el grueso de su herencia no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a hacer, especialmente ahora que el viejo llevaba tiempo muerto.

Suigetsu llamó a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa de café que ocupaba una esquina de la estancia, donde podría ver los documentos que Suigetsu llevaba en la mano. Suigetsu se sentó y rápidamente repartió los papeles sobre la mesa para que Sasuke los revisara.

\- Sakura Haruno, veintisiete años, hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno - Sasuke tomó asiento.

\- ¿Por qué me suenan esos nombres?

\- Deberían de sonarte, Kizashi era un pez gordo de los medios hace ya bastantes años. Fue acusado de evasión de impuestos y malversación de fondos. Él y su familia vivían en una mansión de veinte millones de dólares y tenían propiedades en Francia y Hawái.

Sasuke lo recordaba.

\- Firmaba pólizas de seguros para casas, terrenos, negocios y propiedades varias con víctimas que no sospechaban nada y a las que no tenía intención de pagar un solo dólar.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, los federales no consiguieron pillarlo por corrupción pero se las arreglaron para meterlo en la cárcel por evasión de impuestos.

\- Sus cuentas y todas sus propiedades fueron embargadas y su familia al completo se desmoronó, Mebuki, la esposa, no pudo soportar semejante declive en su estatus. Se tomó una caja de pastillas y nunca volvió a despertar.

Suigetsu relataba los detalles de la vida familiar de Sakura Haruno como si se tratara de una novela.

– Según la prensa, la hermana de Sakura, Seiki, intentó seguir el ejemplo de su madre sin éxito y acabó sufriendo daños cerebrales. Estoy esperando que me pasen los detalles de dónde está la chica ahora. Sakura sobrevivió al declive, pero acabó recogiendo los trozos que quedaron de la familia. Dejó la universidad, donde estudiaba empresariales. Seguramente consiguió esconder una pequeña cantidad de dinero de la que el Gobierno no sabía nada para pagarle un centro a su hermana.

Suigetsu tomó aire y entregó una lista de nombres a Sasuke – ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es gente con la que la señorita Haruno se relaciona, crecer rodeada de gente rica y bien relacionada le proporcionó algunas amistades que han perdurado en el tiempo. Los adultos cortaron cualquier lazo que los uniera a los Haruno, pero los amigos de Sakura no. Esta lista incluye a la hija de un senador y a dos abogados en rápida ascensión, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo averiguó cosas de tu pasado, pero tengo una llamada pendiente.

Sasuke pasó las páginas y encontró una fotografía de la familia Haruno cuando aún eran felices. Iban a bordo de un yate. Mebuki estaba delgada como un lápiz y sus hijas, ambas en ropa de baño, posaban detrás de ella. Sakura llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, pero aun así el viento lo había empujado hacia su cara en el momento en que se había tomado la fotografía. Seiki, mucho más joven que Sakura, tenía el cabello como el de su madre y un cuerpo minúsculo. Kizashi, tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de su mujer y sonreía a la cámara. Las fotografías eran engañosas. Recordó la imagen de un retrato familiar muy parecido al de Sakura.

El padre de Sasuke posaba de pie detrás de su mujer, con una mano sobre su hombro. Los nudillos de la madre se aferraban, blancos de la tensión, al brazo de la silla en la que descansaba. Aún recordaba el día en que se había tomado la instantánea. Sasuke había discutido con su padre porque quería hacer unas prácticas de verano que le ayudaran a mejorar sus posibilidades de entrar en una buena universidad. Fugaku se negaba a que Sasuke trabajara para nadie, y menos sin cobrar. Su padre creía que los estudios solo eran necesarios para fanfarronear con los amigos. El trabajo, sin embargo, era una palabra de siete letras con la que ningún Uchiha tendría jamás relación alguna mientras él tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

\- Y yo que creía que mi familia era disfuncional – susurró Sasuke.

\- Creo que la señorita Haruno se lleva el premio – Sasuke sabía que aquel era un premio que no merecía la pena ganar.

\- ¿Dónde vive Sakura?

\- Vive de alquiler en una casa.

\- ¿Algún compañero de piso?

\- Es difícil saberlo.

\- ¿Novio? – preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué, Suigetsu le clavó la mirada.

\- No lo he comprobado, pero lo haré – Justo en ese preciso instante, el teléfono de Suigetsu sonó dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo sacó y comprobó el número – Es sobre la hermana – explicó antes de atender la llamada.

Suigetsu habló mientras Sasuke estudiaba los nombres que aparecían en el papel que sujetaba entre las manos. Sakura tenía muchos amigos. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos la ayudaba económicamente.

Suigetsu silbó, con el teléfono todavía en la oreja, y llamó la atención de Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo, gracias – se despidió antes de finalizar la llamada

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Está claro que la señorita Haruno realmente necesita tenerte como cliente.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Su hermana está ingresada en el Moonlight Villas. Bonito nombre para un centro asistencial para adultos que cuesta ni más ni menos que seis cifras al año.

Sasuke se quedó pálido.

\- ¿Y nadie ayuda a la señorita Haruno con los pagos?

Suigetsu sacudió la cabeza.

\- No que yo sepa. Puede que sus amigos la aconsejen, pero la única fuente de ingresos constantes es la empresa.

Una empresa a la que Sasuke ya había investigado y de la que conocía hasta el último detalle.

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? - Era la primera pregunta personal que le hacía Suigetsu.

Sasuke visualizó su piel clara y la firme línea de su mandíbula. Y esa voz. Dios, solo recordarla fue suficiente para querer volver a hablar con ella.

\- Es una mujer de negocios – le dijo Sasuke a su ayudante - Te gustaría.

Tener el control era parte de su trabajo, de modo que cuando Sasuke Uchiha insistió en cenar con ella para hablar de las candidatas a convertirse en su futura esposa, Sakura imaginó diferentes escenarios.

Quizá Sasuke había reconocido a alguna de las mujeres o relacionado un apellido con una cara. Sakura siempre obviaba los apellidos para que sus clientes tuvieran que valorar los méritos de cada mujer teniendo en cuenta sus atributos, no los de sus familias. Ella misma tenía que sufrir que la gente la juzgara por las acciones de sus padres. Tras la caída de su familia, Sakura había llegado a considerar la opción de cambiar de nombre e incluso de color de pelo. Al final decidió mudarse y evitar a la prensa. Y funcionó, porque los tabloides pronto dejaron de prestarle atención. En cuanto apareció un nuevo escándalo, la gente se olvidó del suyo, su cara no había aparecido en prensa desde el funeral de su madre.

Si Sakura hubiera sido una belleza de los medios, los periódicos la habrían seguido sin dudarlo, pero un buen día empezó a vestirse como la fea del baile, y evitar a los periodistas fue coser y cantar.

¿De qué querría hablar el señor Uchiha? Quizá ya se había puesto en contacto con su abogado y necesitaba los detalles que no constaban en la documentación que le había entregado. Cuando fundó la empresa, Sakura había tenido en cuenta hasta el último detalle para que no quedara ningún cabo suelto. Siempre pagaba sus impuestos «Gracias, papá» y guardaba los contactos a buen recaudo. Nada de lo que hacía, en lo referente a comprobaciones o detectives privados, era ilegal. Cuando necesitaba información, solía recurrir al género femenino. No es que creyera que las mujeres no cometían ilegalidades, no era tan tonta. El problema venía de su falta de confianza hacia los hombres. En su vida eran pocos los que no la habían traicionado de una forma u otra. En realidad, si se paraba a pensar en ello, no se le ocurría ninguno.

El sol todavía no se había puesto cuando entró con su coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante más caro. No pudo evitar al aparcacoches, así que dejó el motor de su sedán de fabricación americana en marcha y se bajó. Le dio las gracias al chico y vio como este se sentaba tras el volante y aparcaba apenas a unos metros de ella. Su GMC parecía fuera de lugar rodeado de tantos Lexus, Mercedes y Cadillac.

Sakura entró en el restaurante y dejó que el delicioso olor del ajo y las hierbas le embargara los sentidos. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que cenó en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, con una de sus clientas felizmente casadas. Hacía tiempo que Sakura había renunciado a los restaurantes caros y al estilo de vida opulento del pasado, pero a veces lo echaba de menos. Entre sus objetivos a corto plazo estaba el de dejar de comer comida para llevar o preparados para microondas.

Cuando se disponía a entrar en el salón y buscar a la maître del restaurante, un hombre la abordó por la espalda.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? - No llevaba el uniforme del personal. Quizá era el gerente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- El señor Uchiha la espera – «Seguro que es el gerente»

Sakura le siguió a través del restaurante hasta un reservado con una gran vista. Sasuke Uchiha, que la había visto acercarse, se levantó para recibirla.

Al igual que en su anterior encuentro, Sakura vio los rasgos cincelados del rostro de Sasuke y la forma en que el traje de firma que llevaba se amoldaba a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento recorriéndole la piel. Aquel hombre dominaba el espacio con su sola presencia.

Él, por su parte, recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en la comisura de sus labios. Sakura había escogido un vestido sencillo, no demasiado informal pero tampoco apropiado para acudir a la gala de los Oscars. Y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, no le había defraudado. No es que ella se vistiera para recibir su aprobación, pero tampoco quería parecer fuera de lugar sentada a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que una descarga le recorría la espalda.

\- Llega tarde – dijo él con voz burlona.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta como un pez, a punto de responder, pero decidió no hacerlo.

\- Touché – Sasuke sonrió.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de pedir una botella de vino. Espero que no le importe.

Aguardó hasta que ella estuvo cómodamente instalada en su lado de la mesa para coger la botella de vino de la cubitera.

Sakura lo observó mientras él servía el pálido líquido en una copa de cristal, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos para que su mirada no resultara demasiado intensa.

\- ¿Celebramos algo?

\- Quizá – respondió él mientras dirigía la botella hacia su copa. Quería acelerar la conversación, preguntarle qué candidata era la elegida. Claro que todavía no las conocía, así que no creía que ya se hubiera decantado por una.

Sasuke levantó su copa en alto y esperó a que ella se le uniera en un brindis.

\- Por una relación de negocios exitosa.

Un escalofrío de incertidumbre recorrió la mano con la que Sakura se disponía a coger su copa.

Había algo raro en la forma en que Sasuke había pronunciado la palabra «relación». Tras chocar la copa contra la de él y tomar un sorbo de vino, descansó las manos sobre el regazo para ocultar el leve temblor que la delataba.

\- Espero que el trayecto en coche no le haya causado problemas.

Vale, no irían directos a hablar de negocios como a ella le habría gustado. En lugar de presionarlo, prefirió dejar que la conversación siguiera su curso.

\- La autopista siempre es un problema a última hora de la tarde.

\- Gracias por acceder a reunirse conmigo.

\- Me sorprende que haya elegido este sitio. Para una cena de negocios sería más apropiado un local menos formal – Menos romántico, le habría gustado añadir.

Sasuke se relajó en su asiento. Sakura, por su parte, apenas podía concentrarse en la razón por la que estaba sentada frente a él. Los rasgos de su cara eran perfectos, casi pecaminosos. Resultaba muy fácil perderse en la belleza de aquellos ojos oscuros y caer en la trampa de su cálida sonrisa.

\- Va contra mis normas invitar a una mujer hermosa a un bar a tomar un cóctel.

Vaya por Dios, hora de poner los pies en el suelo. Sakura sabía que no era guapa, atractiva como mucho, y que el tipo de belleza que atraía a aquel hombre estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

\- Es usted encantador, señor Uchiha, pero pierde el tiempo conmigo. Supongo que ha tenido oportunidad de revisar los documentos que le he enviado por fax.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sakura tragó saliva y juntó las manos sobre el regazo. En lugar de evitar su mirada, se la devolvió, aunque prefirió mantener los labios sellados.

Tuvo que ser el camarero quien rompiera la tensión. El chico, de unos veinte años, enumeró los platos especiales del chef mientras Sakura escogía de la carta. Sasuke Uchiha era su cliente y la tradición mandaba que fuera ella quien se ocupara de la cuenta, aunque el restaurante se escapara del presupuesto.

Al final, escogió el pez espada acompañado de una pequeña ensalada e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los precios del menú. Lo cargaría a su tarjeta de crédito con la esperanza de poder cobrar el cheque del señor Uchiha antes de que le pasaran el cargo.

\- Dígame, Sakura, ¿por qué cree que malgasto mis encantos con usted? – le preguntó Sasuke cuando se quedaron a solas.

Pronunció su nombre como la caricia suave y delicada de un amante.

\- Estamos aquí para hablar de su futura boda con una de las tres mujeres que están a mi servicio – le recordó ella – No sé de qué le sirve a usted emplear sus encantos conmigo.

\- ¿Todo tiene que tener alguna utilidad?

\- En los negocios, sí – Al menos así funcionaba en su mundo.

\- ¿Y en su vida personal?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y se le abrió la chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que no llevaba corbata. Los dos primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y dejaban al descubierto unos centímetros de piel bronceada en la que Sakura no había reparado hasta ese momento.

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. El resumen que ha hecho esta mañana de mi vida me ha llevado a hacer algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta.

Sakura se preparó para afrontar el juicio de Sasuke. Nunca intentaba ocultar su pasado, pero sabía que se arriesgaba a perder un cliente por culpa de los errores de su padre.

\- No es necesario cavar muy hondo para desenterrar mi pasado, señor Uchiha.

\- Creí que habíamos decidido que podía llamarme Sasuke y, ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿te parece que nos tuteemos?

Nombres propios, tuteos y conversaciones sobre relaciones. Aquello no iba nada bien. Sakura tomó un buen trago de vino, deseando que fuera algo más fuerte.

\- Mi padre es un hombre horrible. Mi madre era una cobarde. Ninguno de los dos me representa a mí ni a mi modo de hacer negocios, Sasuke.

\- No he dicho lo contrario.

El tono de su propia voz a la defensiva y la mirada de compasión en los ojos de Sasuke le sentaron como un tiro.

\- Ignoras los apellidos de las mujeres a propósito, ¿Por qué?

Perfecto, otra vez de vuelta a los negocios.

\- No soy la única cuyos padres han afectado negativamente en la opinión que la gente tiene de mí. Soy consciente de que la familia puede suponer un problema en cualquier relación, aunque se trate de una relación de negocios. Empezar solo con la información de ellas y no de su entorno ayuda a mantener la puerta abierta a todas las posibilidades.

\- ¿Son todas niñas ricas que viven del dinero de papá o son hijas de estafadores convictos?

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las tres han cortado los lazos familiares, al menos en el aspecto económico, y por eso buscan seguridad en lugar de amor.

Sasuke acarició el borde de su copa. Sakura siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y por un instante se preguntó cómo sería sentir sus manos sobre la piel, acariciándole los brazos, recorriéndole los muslos. Notó que un calor intenso le subía por el cuello y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- Si insistes, puedo darte sus apellidos. Si va a influir en tu decisión, es mejor que lo sepas.

\- No es necesario. Ya he escogido a la mujer que quiero.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. De pronto apareció el camarero con las ensaladas y no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua y esperar a que terminara de sazonar los primeros con pimienta negra recién molida y rellenara las copas de vino. El suspense la estaba matando.

¿A quién habría escogido y por qué? ¿Cómo podía decidir con quién quería casarse sin ni siquiera haberlas conocido? Era demasiado arriesgado, incluso para un millonario como el que tenía delante. O quizá no. En realidad, ¿qué sabía ella de Sasuke Uchiha? Que le gustaban las mujeres delgadas, con mucho pecho y las piernas largas. No había encontrado ni una sola foto de él sin una modelo de esas características colgando del brazo. De ahí que Sakura hubiese escogido a las tres mujeres más guapas de su pequeña agenda negra – que en realidad era una libreta – Aun así, ¿cómo había podido escoger basándose únicamente en unas fotografías?

\- ¿No quieres conocerlas antes? – De pronto, la idea de que fuera capaz de escoger esposa a partir de una imagen le pareció demasiado superficial, incluso para sus estándares. ¿Una cara bonita era suficiente para decantar las intenciones de un hombre?, la respuesta era sí. Sakura sabía que Sasuke Uchiha podía ser tan superficial, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada al comprobarlo en primera persona.

\- ¿A las chicas de las fotografías? – Sakura asintió, confundida.

\- Por supuesto, ¿a quién si no?

\- No – Sasuke cogió el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

¿No? Mierda. Había decidido casarse con otra. De pronto, los pequeños símbolos de dólar que llevaba grabados en la retina desde el mismo día en que había oído hablar del duque por primera vez empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente.

\- ¿Has encontrado a otra dispuesta a casarse contigo?

\- No ha dicho que sí, al menos no de momento – Sasuke comió otro bocado, siempre controlando la situación y sin darle mayor importancia. Si él no pensaba utilizar sus servicios, ¿qué demonios hacía ella allí?

\- Entonces, ¿Alliance es una especie de plan B? – Quizá todavía no tenía intención de deshacerse de ella. Los hombres como Sasuke Uchiha no hacían nada sin un motivo.

\- No exactamente – Sakura dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente - Lo siento, señor Uchiha, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Esta misma mañana buscaba a una mujer dispuesta a firmar un acuerdo con el que satisfacer sus necesidades. ¿Ha cambiado algo en las últimas horas? ¿O es que no está satisfecho con las mujeres que le he presentado?

Sasuke dejó de fingir interés en la comida y puso las manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados del plato.

\- Tutéame, por favor. Las mujeres que has escogido son perfectas. Demasiado. Como sabes, no tengo demasiado tiempo para escoger esposa, por lo que conocer a cada una de esas adorables mujeres y tomar una decisión al respecto es un lujo que no puedo permitirme - Metió la mano debajo de la mesa y sacó un maletín que Sakura no había visto.

Cogió una carpeta de su interior y la deslizó hacia ella por encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- El contrato que mi abogado y yo hemos redactado esta misma tarde.

Sakura se moría de ganas de abrir la carpeta, pero en lugar de hacerlo la cubrió con una mano

\- ¿Qué contrato?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke no se apartaban de los suyos.

\- Te estoy ofreciendo un acuerdo de matrimonio.

El corazón de Sakura se desplomó en el interior de su pecho con un golpe seco.

\- Yo no estoy en el menú, señor Uchiha - Empujó la carpeta hacia Sasuke, pero él cubrió su mano y la sujetó firmemente.

El contacto desató la misma descarga de la primera vez, una corriente que se propagaba por su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies y subía otra vez. Se le aceleró el corazón y sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y lo único que estaba en contacto entre los dos eran sus manos.

\- Todo el mundo tiene un precio, Sakura.

\- Yo no - Intentó retirar la mano, pero él le apretó los dedos para evitarlo.

\- Voy a crear un fondo para ocuparme de Seiki de por vida. Aunque te pasara algo a ti, Seiki recibiría todos los cuidados necesarios. Sakura abrió la boca y volvió a poner cara de pez, y es que una explosión no podría haberla sorprendido más.

Sasuke venía con los deberes hechos, sabía lo de su hermana y las necesidades especiales de esta.

\- Mi hermana solo tiene veintiún años y podría vivir hasta los cien – Según los médicos, eso era poco probable, aunque tampoco existían indicios de que fuera a morir joven.

\- Y sus cuidados te cuestan ciento seis mil dólares al año. El gasto no hará más que subir – Su mano se relajó, pero Sakura no retiró la suya.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme más de ocho millones de dólares a cambio de que sea tu esposa durante un año?

\- Más el veinte por ciento. Esos son tus honorarios, ¿no? – Sakura asintió lentamente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Por qué no? – El pulgar de Sasuke empezó a moverse por su mano, pero ella seguía demasiado impresionada como para moverse.

\- No soy tu tipo.

\- ¿Mi tipo?

\- Alta, rubia, espectacular - Sasuke soltó una carcajada que devolvió a Sakura a la realidad.

Aquello no era más que un trato, un acuerdo comercial, nada más ni nada menos. Sasuke le había dado la vuelta a su mano y ahora le estaba acariciando la parte interna de la muñeca, describiendo círculos lentamente.

Bueno, quizá un contrato matrimonial era algo más que un acuerdo de negocios. Sakura apartó la mano.

\- ¿En qué consistiría para ti este matrimonio?

\- Tu vida no cambiaría en nada - respondió Sasuke, mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios- Una escapada rápida al juzgado, quizá a Las Vegas, tendríamos que hacer algunas apariciones durante los primeros meses para satisfacer a los abogados que mi padre contrató antes de su muerte y también a mi primo, que sería el principal beneficiado si todo esto no funcionara.

Yo paso la mitad de mi tiempo en Europa y la otra mitad aquí, así que no nos estorbaríamos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Y por qué no buscar esposa en Europa?

\- Para minimizar la atención de la prensa de allí, ya que aquí no hay revistas del corazón dedicadas a reyes y reinas, duques y duquesas. Aquí la novedad de mi matrimonio se olvidaría pronto.

Según las condiciones del testamento de su padre, Sasuke tenía que estar casado y asentado antes de cumplir los treinta y seis años si quería heredar la fortuna familiar, además de conservar el título.

Tras un largo debate, los abogados habían decidido que, cuando se cumpliera el primer año de matrimonio, el Estado renunciaría a la herencia y levantaría cualquier otra restricción legal que existiera. Al menos eso era lo que los contactos de Sakura le habían contado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de apariciones?

\- Una pequeña recepción y unas cuantas apariciones en actos públicos, tendrías que viajar conmigo para firmar con los abogados los papeles referentes a mi título. A nuestros títulos - Sakura tragó saliva.

Por un momento había olvidado que el hombre que tenía delante era duque

\- No tengo ni idea de cuáles son las atribuciones de una duquesa.

Sasuke cogió el tenedor y se dispuso a comer.

\- Serías la primera, así que yo tampoco estoy muy seguro.

Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

\- Esto es una locura.

\- Me sorprende que pienses eso. Para mí, el acuerdo tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

El camarero volvió con los segundos y se marchó rápidamente.

Sakura recordó el consejo que le había dado a Sasuke ese mismo día: «Depende de su capacidad para controlar sus instintos más básicos, señor Uchiha». Quizá la había escogido porque con ella le resultaría más fácil permanecer lejos de su cama. Eso sí tenía sentido. Quizá había visto las fotografías de las candidatas y se había dado cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, acabaría acostándose con ellas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sasuke.

Tenía que mejorar su cara de póquer cuanto antes.

\- Nada. Es que... son muchas cosas de golpe. No me lo esperaba.

\- Pero lo estás considerando.

\- Sería estúpida si no lo hiciera.

\- A mí no me pareces estúpida – le dijo él, mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

No, Sakura Haruno no era estúpida.

\- Mañana le echaré un vistazo al contrato.

\- Excelente.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos, me alegra mucho al ver que esta adaptación a recibido una gran aprobación, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El avión alcanzó una altura apropiada y el piloto les comunicó que podían desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

Sakura apenas había abierto la boca desde que habían embarcado.

Después de que Sakura accediera a ser su esposa durante un año, Sasuke había planeado un viaje relámpago a la Ciudad del Pecado que incluía una breve visita a una capilla. Estaba convencido de que una boda romántica en Las Vegas resultaría mucho más creíble ante los abogados.

Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó del asiento del jet privado para coger una botella de champán. Cuando miró a su prometida, se dio cuenta de que Sakura no dejaba de tocarse las manos. Qué curioso, pensó, él podía perderlo todo y, sin embargo, era ella la que no podía estar quieta.

\- Toma, puede que esto te ayude - Le dio una copa de champán y se sentó frente a ella en una de las enormes butacas de piel del avión.

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

\- Los nudillos blancos te delatan.

Sakura se bebió la mitad de la copa de un trago.

\- Nunca he querido ser actriz.

\- Pues seguro que muchos estudios estarían dispuestos a contratarte como dobladora por un dineral.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que he oído eso...

Sasuke estaba seguro de que era así.

\- Tienes una voz increíble.

Sakura apartó la mirada y sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un ligero color rosado.

\- Creo que esto del matrimonio funcionará mejor si no encontramos nada increíble en el otro. No es nada personal.

\- Seguramente tienes razón, pero recuerda que hemos acordado ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Y tienes la voz más sensual que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Merecía la pena enseñar las cartas solo para ver cómo se removía incómoda ante el cumplido. A esas alturas ya estaba colorada como un tomate, lo cual era adorable.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Sakura ya había vaciado la copa de champán por segunda vez.

\- No sé si darte las gracias o pedirte que seas menos superficial.

\- Ay.

\- Eres tú quien pedía sinceridad.

Sasuke la observó mientras se quitaba los tacones con los pies y escondía las piernas bajo el asiento. Sus dedos empezaban a recuperar el color. No sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo, pero era evidente que meterse con él la ayudaba a sentirse más cómoda.

\- La única persona que se atreve a llamarme superficial es Naruto.

\- ¿Tu mejor amigo?

\- Mi único amigo de verdad.

\- ¿En serio? Pensaba que alguien con tu fortuna tendría un séquito de amigos.

\- El dinero atrae a la gente, no a los amigos —respondió él.

\- Amén a eso. Supongo que Naruto sabe lo nuestro. Lo del acuerdo, quiero decir.

\- Lo sabe.

\- ¿Y tus amigas? ¿También lo saben?

Ahora le tocaba a él sentirse incómodo. Aunque su matrimonio iba a ser una farsa, se le hacía raro hablar de sus amantes con la que en breve se convertiría en su esposa.

\- Contárselo a mis amigas, como tú las llamas, sería como llamar a la Inquisición y concederle una entrevista a doble página – Sasuke apuró el champán y se levantó para rellenar de nuevo las copas.

\- ¿No confías en ellas?

\- En esto no.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacen los hombres?

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Acostarse con mujeres en las que no confían. —Sakura le dio las gracias por el champán y esta vez empezó a beber de su copa tomando pequeños sorbos.

\- Se llama atracción.

\- Se llama lujuria – le corrigió ella, riéndose.

\- Eso también.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir una agradable sensación de calidez por dentro. ¿Cuándo había hablado por última vez con una mujer sobre las motivaciones masculinas? Nunca.

Y, para su sorpresa, le gustaba hacerlo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué les has dicho a tus...? ¿Cómo llamas a las mujeres con las que te relacionas? ¿Amantes?

Amante sonaba demasiado personal.

\- Todavía no les he dicho nada.

Sakura arqueó las cejas, perfectamente depiladas.

\- Lo que daría por ver una de esas conversaciones «Ah, cariño, por cierto, que me he casado este fin de semana pasado» - se burló, incapaz de contener la risa.

\- No creo que se lo diga así – No sabía muy bien cómo darles la noticia y, para ser sincero, tampoco es que hubiera pensado mucho en ello.

\- Eres consciente de que te arriesgas a perderlas a ambas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son dos? - Sasuke sacudió lentamente la cabeza y levantó una mano para detenerla – Da igual. No recordaba tu trabajo intensivo de investigación, no tienes que preocuparte por ellas. Ni siquiera las conocerás.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió.

\- Superficial y un poquito iluso.

Dios, ya estaba otra vez metiéndose con él.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Si tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo y de pronto tú te casaras con otra, me las ingeniaría como fuera para conocer a esa mujer a cuya altura, a juzgar por tus acciones, parece que yo no estoy. Y que conste que me odiaría a mí misma por hacerlo. Las mujeres son criaturas emocionales, señor Uchi... Sasuke. Por mucho que intentara deshacerme de esa peculiaridad de mi género, lo más probable es que no fuera capaz de controlar mis impulsos. Dudo bastante que Karin y Tamuya...

\- Tayuya - la corrigió Sasuke.

\- Perdón, Karin y Tayuya sean diferentes. ¿A cuál de las dos es más probable que le rompas el corazón?

Lo de la sinceridad estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Aunque aquella especie de recorrido por su vida personal sirviese para aliviar los nervios de su prometida, Sasuke no se sentía cómodo.

Sakura había subido los pies a la butaca y se mostraba relajada por primera vez desde que se conocían. Su sonrisa no parecía forzada y sus ojos verdes desprendían un brillo de picardía. Le hubiese gustado llevarla a ese estado de ánimo sin tener que hablar de las que hasta entonces habían sido sus amantes, porque ya no lo eran.

Pensó por un momento en qué dirían Karin y Tayuya cuando supieran lo de su boda.

Karin seguramente le daría un tortazo y se alejaría indignada. Tayuya no sería tan dramática, pero era demasiado arriesgado prolongar una relación con ella.

\- Las dos saben de la existencia de la otra.

\- Pero ¿cuál de las dos quiere más?

\- No me puedo creer que mi futura esposa me esté preguntando esto.

\- ¿Cuál, Sasuke?

Sakura era implacable.

\- Karin. Aunque dudo que quisiera verte cara a cara. Además, vive lejos y solo viene de visita de vez en cuando.

\- Sí, y Tayuya vive cerca y también tiene una casa fuera del país.

De pronto la voz del piloto anunció por los altavoces del avión que se acercaban al aeropuerto de Nevada.

\- Veo que has hecho los deberes - Sasuke volvió a su asiento, al lado de Sakura.

\- Siempre - dijo ella, y parecía orgullosa de sí misma.

\- ¿Me avisarás si alguna de las dos se presenta en tu casa?

Sakura bajó los pies al suelo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Serás el primero en saberlo.

El jet inició el descenso y Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Entre el champán y la conversación, ya no parecía una novia a la fuga. Sasuke la cogió de la mano y sintió que se sobresaltaba.

\- Deberías intentar controlar esas reacciones —le sugirió.

Sakura clavó los ojos en sus dos manos entrelazadas y respiró profundamente.

\- Lo intento.

Sasuke no retiró la mano y decidió repetir el ejercicio a menudo. ¿Se había sobresaltado porque le molestaba que la tocara o porque le gustaba? Quizá le gustaba y eso le molestaba. Pues tendría que acostumbrarse.

Mientras el avión descendía sobre la pista de aterrizaje y las ruedas derrapaban sobre el asfalto, Sasuke observó las distintas emociones que se iban alternando en el rostro de Sakura.

La sonrisa que hacía apenas unos minutos iluminaba sus labios, rosados y generosos, se había convertido en una línea recta. Con cualquier otra mujer, Sasuke se habría acercado a ella y le habría hecho olvidar las preocupaciones con un beso.

¿A qué sabrían sus labios? Dulces como el champán, pensó. Imaginó aquella voz tan sensual susurrándole al oído, animándolo a no detenerse en un simple beso, y algo despertó bajo su vientre. Desvió la mirada y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

Cuando el piloto anunció que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura.

\- ¿Lista para casarte?

Ella movió la mano para poder entrelazar los dedos con los de Sasuke.

\- Por qué no. No tengo un plan mejor para hoy.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas.

Después de un breve trayecto en limusina hasta el hotel más nuevo de la ciudad, Sakura se plantó frente al altar de la pequeña capilla, sujetando la mano de su futuro marido. Durante la ceremonia, ella le entregó la alianza que él mismo había preparado, pero cuando Sasuke deslizó en su dedo un diamante enorme de cuatro quilates rodeado de zafiros, Sakura no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Para mí duquesa - le dijo. Hasta el cura abrió la boca al ver el anillo.

En algún momento entre la limusina y el intercambio de alianzas, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que, al final de la ceremonia, Sasuke la besara. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Los abogados podían interrogar al cura y a los testigos, por lo que a Sasuke le interesaba que creyeran que estaban perdidamente enamorados y que se habían fugado. De modo que, en lugar de pensar en sus votos matrimoniales, unos votos que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de mantener, Sakura no podía quitarse el beso de la cabeza.

En la capilla empezaba a hacer calor y a Sakura le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Repitió sus votos y escuchó como Sasuke prometía renunciar a cualquier otra mujer.

\- ... yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sakura tragó saliva.

Estaba segura de que el suelo se abriría bajo sus pies en cualquier momento y se la tragaría.

Sasuke, sin embargo, era la personificación del autocontrol. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya. Sus hermosos ojos oscuros desprendían un brillo especial y en sus labios, tan perfectos, se dibujaba el principio de una sonrisa.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó sonreír, pero se le hizo un nudo en el estómago en cuanto él empezó a acercarse. Sasuke utilizó la mano que tenía libre para sujetarle la mejilla y se detuvo un segundo, dubitativo, sobre sus labios. Sakura sintió la calidez de su aliento y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

Y de pronto sus labios estaban allí, húmedos, firmes y absolutamente embriagadores. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Aun con tacones, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para devolverle el beso. El brazo de Sasuke estrujaba su cuerpo contra el de él, sus pechos aplastaban el busto firme del que ya era su marido.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y sintió que la lengua de Sasuke se deslizaba entre sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando se olvidó del cura, de los testigos, y se dejó llevar por el placer que Sasuke Uchiha despertaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la habían besado, y ninguno de aquellos besos podía compararse ni remotamente.

Quizá era porque estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de él, o tal vez fuera el hombre en sí mismo, quién sabe. ¿Y si todos los duques besaban como aquel?

Alguien carraspeó y Sakura y Sasuke se separaron. Un halo de confusión se había instalado en los ojos de él. ¿Era posible que Sasuke hubiera sentido aquel beso con la misma intensidad que ella?

Sakura pensó en las dos mujeres a las que su marido tendría que dar explicaciones y decidió que era imposible que el beso le hubiera afectado tanto como a ella. Sasuke, su marido, era un jugador nato. A partir de ahora tendría que tenerlo siempre presente.

\- Felicidades, señor y señora Uchiha. Si son tan amables de seguirme para firmar un par de papeles, podrán empezar su luna de miel enseguida – El cura los llevó desde la pequeña capilla hasta un despacho en el que Sakura estampó su firma en el certificado oficial junto a la de Sasuke.

Y, sin más, se convirtió en una mujer casada.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo había imaginado su noche de bodas, pero lo que sucedió la noche anterior no se le parecía en nada. A pesar de haber reservado una suite nupcial en un lujoso hotel y casino de Las Vegas, al final había acabado durmiendo en el sofá, oyendo a su esposa dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que se fue a dormir sobre la una de la madrugada.

El recuerdo del beso aún le resultaba desconcertante. Había empezado como una pantomima, una muestra de afecto en público que, en caso de ser necesario, podría llegar a oídos de los abogados.

Pero desde el momento en que Sakura y él habían abandonado la capilla, solo podía pensar en repetirlo. La forma en que el rostro de Sakura se había iluminado y su incapacidad para mirarle a los ojos eran pruebas irrefutables de que había sentido lo mismo que él. Mierda, no debería desear a su mujer, una esposa de conveniencia, la persona que le hacía sonreír a menudo y por quien se cuestionaba su filosofía de donjuán y sus pasatiempos superficiales.

Ella misma le había aconsejado que controlara «sus instintos más básicos», o algo parecido. Tenía que alejarse de la señora Uchiha y hacerlo cuanto antes, o controlar sus instintos acabaría convirtiéndose en una tarea imposible.

Sasuke guardó la manta y la almohada que había utilizado la noche anterior y esperó a que la luz que entraba por las ventanas del dormitorio despertara a Sakura. Ya había enviado una nota a la oficina de su familia sobre su boda «relámpago» con la mujer de la que se había enamorado «a primera vista».

La noticia no tardaría en extenderse. Lo más probable era que tuviera que presentar a su esposa en sociedad al cabo de un par de semanas para convencer a todo el mundo de que aquella boda era sincera y real.

Invertiría ese margen de tiempo en mantener su libido bajo control con unas buenas vallas. No le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a su corazón, pero si rompía el de Sakura se arriesgaba a perderlo todo.

Y ese era un riesgo demasiado peligroso.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo alertó de que el servicio de habitaciones había llegado.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y le indicó al joven uniformado que esperaba tras ella que dejara el carrito en el centro de la estancia. El rico aroma del café despertó sus sentidos y le hizo la boca agua. Mientras el camarero le entregaba la cuenta, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y apareció la figura aún medio dormida de su esposa, envuelta en una bata blanca.

\- ¿Huele a café? – La voz de Sakura le atravesó el cuerpo sin previo aviso, arrancándole un gruñido. Incluso el chico del servicio de habitaciones olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia ella.

\- He pedido el desayuno.

\- Qué bien, me muero de hambre – Sakura atravesó la estancia descalza. Con cada paso, una pequeña abertura en la bata dejaba al descubierto sus delicadas piernas.

Al camarero se le escurrió el platillo de la cuenta de entre las manos. Sasuke se interpuso en su campo de visión para proteger la intimidad de Sakura, y el chico, colorado como un tomate, recogió la cuenta y se la entregó. Sasuke la firmó rápidamente y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Antes de darse la vuelta, Sasuke inspiró profundamente y se cuadró de hombros, aunque sabía que esta vez su fanfarronería habitual no le serviría para nada.

En cuanto vio a Sakura levantando con una mano las campanas plateadas que cubrían los platos, mientras con la otra se sujetaba su cabello todo alborotado, sintió que el vello de la nuca se le ponía de punta. Aquella mujer era la viva imagen de la sensualidad.

Sakura cogió la jarra de café y llenó dos tazas.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta?

Él cerró los ojos y apartó las imágenes de cuerpos desnudos de su mente pecaminosa.

\- Solo.

Se acercó a la mesa y ocupó una de las sillas. Sakura le dio su taza en silencio y luego se puso azúcar en el café. Cuando el primer trago rozó sus labios, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró. Fue un sonido ronco, casi gatunal, que envió una segunda onda expansiva contra la piel de Sasuke. Tenía que largarse de Las Vegas como fuera o ya podía ir olvidándose de sus intenciones de no acostarse con su esposa.

Ajena al efecto que provocaba en él, Sakura levantó las piernas y apoyó los pies en la silla que tenía delante. La bata se abrió, revelando una nueva porción de muslo.

Fue como si el cuerpo de Sasuke se vengara de él. La erección alcanzó niveles cercanos al dolor y tuvo que cambiar de posición sobre la silla para que Sakura no se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – le preguntó ella, sin molestarse en cubrir su piel clara.

\- Bien - mintió Sasuke, intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada de sus piernas.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no he parado de dar vueltas. Esto del matrimonio me preocupa más de lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué no contarle que él sentía lo mismo? Claro que entonces parecería que no tenía la situación bajo control. Sasuke tenía que manejar las riendas de su vida con mano de hierro, incluido su matrimonio.

\- Seguro que acabarás acostumbrándote, sobre todo cuando yo viaje.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y cogió una tostada.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Mañana.

\- ¿Mañana? - repitió ella, aparentemente sorprendida.

\- Te llevaré de vuelta y te presentaré a Naruto y a mi equipo antes de prepararlo todo para mi marcha.

Sakura mordisqueó la tostada.

\- ¿No parecerá sospechoso que te vayas tan pronto estando recién casado?

\- Puede que sí, así que tendremos que esforzarnos para que todo parezca normal. Llamadas diarias, algo que demuestre que hablamos a menudo. Los abogados de mi padre no tienen escrúpulos. Cuando iba a la universidad, contrataron a varios detectives privados para que le informaran de mis fechorías.

\- ¿Hasta ese extremo?

\- Mi padre les ofrecía sobornos, sobornos muy lucrativos, por cada lío que descubrieran. Dudo que haya cambiado algo desde su muerte.

De momento, no tenía intención de ahondar más en la historia de su familia, así que preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes pasaporte?

\- No desde que se lo quedaron los federales cuando tenía veinte años. No creo que tenga problemas para sacármelo otra vez. De todos modos, sería una buena excusa para explicar por qué no voy contigo.

Lo dijo sonriendo, por fin despierta gracias a la primera taza de café del día. Sasuke estaba convencido de que Sakura se había dado cuenta de la brusquedad con la que había cambiado de tema, pero prefería guardarse las preguntas para sí misma.

\- Empezaré con el papeleo el lunes.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Ayer por la noche, mientras intentaba quedarme dormida, estuve pensando en sí debería adoptar tu apellido o no. Muchas mujeres mantienen el suyo incluso después de casadas. Así sería más fácil – Se inclinó hacia delante y se sirvió una ración de huevos revueltos.

A Sasuke no le gustó como sonaba aquello. Tendría que preguntarle por sus motivos, aunque más adelante.

\- Si nos hubiéramos casado por amor y no por conveniencia, ¿habrías adoptado mi apellido?

\- Pero no ha sido así.

\- ¿Pero si lo hubiera sido?

Sakura bajó la mirada hasta el anillo de herencia familiar que Sasuke le había puesto en el dedo el día anterior.

\- Sí, seguramente sí.

Sasuke se terminó la taza de café con ánimo renovado tras haber conseguido la respuesta que buscaba.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que cambiar de apellido. No quiero que nadie se haga preguntas innecesarias, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, para empezar, querrán saber por qué vivimos la mayor parte del año en continentes diferentes.

Sakura quería discutir pero se conformó con un suspiro.

\- Seguramente tienes razón.

\- Antes de irme, abriré una cuenta a tu nombre y te daré las llaves de mi casa – La imagen de Sakura paseándose por su dormitorio vestida únicamente con una bata blanca le arrancó una sonrisa.

\- No hace falta.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – dijo él, mientras se servía un plato de huevos, salchichas y tostadas – No dejaré a mi esposa sin recursos.

\- Como quieras, pero no los usaré. No necesito tu dinero, ya no, ahora que te has ocupado de Seiki Y tengo mi propia casa – respondió ella, mientras masticaba la comida lentamente antes de tragársela.

\- Todavía te debo el veinte por ciento. Utiliza el dinero de la cuenta, Sakura. Es lo que haría mi esposa. Además, no quiero que la gente vaya diciendo que no te cuido.

Ella dejó caer una mano sobre la mesa.

\- No arruinaré tu imagen, Sasuke.

\- Sí lo harás si vas por ahí conduciendo un coche viejo y escatimando en gastos menores. No digo que te compres un yate, solo que no te vean en centros comerciales - Se imaginó a la prensa fotografiándola en un sitio no tan bien visto y no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

\- Eres consciente de lo clasista que suena eso, ¿verdad?

\- Me da igual. Mis novias compraban en tiendas de diseñadores, así que mi esposa no puede ir vestida de rebajas – Sasuke notó que Sakura apretaba los dientes y se preparó para una discusión.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo con mi forma de vestir?

Vaya por Dios... Acababa de meterse en un campo de minas y sin chaleco de plomo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Sí, sí que lo has dicho.

Sasuke dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

\- Sabes que tengo razón en esto.

Sakura apretó los labios, pero no le llevó la contraria.

\- Vale.

\- Bien - «He ganado.» Dios, ¿alguna vez había discutido con una mujer porque ella se negara a gastarse su dinero? Notó que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – A Sakura le brillaban los ojos de pura ira contenida; era una visión maravillosa.

\- Creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea de casados.

Sakura se relajó y sus hombros se empezaron a contraer de la risa.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Y he ganado yo – puntualizó Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos encendidos.

\- No esperes que se repita a menudo.

No, murmuró él. No era tan tonto como para creer que siempre se saldría con la suya. Sin embargo, ganar aquel primer encontronazo había sido como echar un poco de nata montada en lo alto del pastel de bodas.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos nuevamente, creo que ahora me tarde un poquitín en actualizar … ahora tratare de actualizar todos los viernes y si ven que no lo hago culpen a la universidad jajajajaja buenome alegra mucho al ver que esta adaptación a recibido una gran aprobación, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Dejenme reviewsss pleaseeeeeeee**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Veintiséis horas después de pronunciar el «Sí, quiero», la prensa descubrió a Sakura y a Sasuke desembarcando de su jet privado. Gracias a Dios, Sakura había tenido la precaución de llevarse unas gafas de sol bien grandes consigo tras las que poder ocultar el estrés, que ya era evidente en sus ojos.

Los periodistas no habían cambiado desde la detención de su padre. Les bloquearon el paso, tomaron fotografías de los dos y les hicieron todo tipo de preguntas.

Sasuke la guió hacia el exterior del aeropuerto con un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura. Con un poco de suerte, antes de que llegara el fin de semana muchos ya se habrían bajado del carro, llevándose los focos a otra parte. De no ser así, tendría que enfrentarse a los paparazzi ella sola.

Sasuke dijo unas palabras, más bien pocas, mientras avanzaban. Cosas como «el amor de mi vida» y «me hizo perder la cabeza». Parecía tan sincero. Si no estuviera al tanto del plan, Sakura le habría creído sin pensárselo dos veces. En una ocasión, Sasuke acercó los labios a su oreja y le susurró: «Será peor en cuando llegues a casa, así que saca a la esnob que llevas dentro y sonríe».

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura se apoyó en él para montarse en el asiento trasero del coche que les esperaba. La instantánea del momento apareció en los canales de televisión más importantes y en tres revistas del corazón.

El amigo de Sasuke, Naruto, resultó ser toda una sorpresa. Con su pelo rubio y su apariencia de surfista era el extremo opuesto a su marido. Siempre bien vestido, era inteligente, pragmático y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Le dio a Sakura su número de móvil y la animó a que lo usara si necesitaba cualquier cosa mientras Sasuke estuviera fuera de la ciudad.

Tal y como habían acordado, Sasuke le entregó a Sakura una copia de las llaves de su casa, que estaba en la zona más caras y cuyas vistas sobre el mar eran espectaculares. La casa era enorme: mil metros cuadrados en una propiedad de cuatro hectáreas. El servicio incluía cocinera, asistenta y un equipo de jardineros para cuidar de la finca. Jin, el chófer de Sasuke, se ocupaba del personal y vivía en la casa de invitados. Era tan corpulento que un equipo de fútbol americano al completo se sentiría intimidado a su lado. Sasuke le contó que también hacía las veces de guardaespaldas.

Tras desearle un feliz vuelo a su marido, Sakura regresó a su adosado de alquiler sumida en sus pensamientos. El proceso de búsqueda de una esposa y su ejecución habían sido movimientos muy inteligentes por parte de Sasuke. Ni siquiera una mujer fuerte como ella podía evitar volver la cabeza y mirar cuando una fortuna como la suya pasaba junto a ella.

\- No quiero ni saber cuánto cuestas – murmuró, admirando el anillo que brillaba en su dedo y haciéndolo girar. Tendría que devolverlo en cincuenta y cuatro semanas, pero hasta entonces disfrutaría de él.

La voz de Ino gritó un «Sin comentarios» y luego se oyó un portazo.

\- Madre mía, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que aguantar esto? – Ino, más amiga que empleada, descolgó el bolso de su hombro y lo lanzó sobre la mesa de café.

\- Se irán en un par de días.

\- Pareces muy segura.

\- Lo he vivido antes. El divorcio atraerá todavía a más prensa.

Ino lanzó sobre la mesa un periódico en cuya portada aparecían los rostros sonrientes de Sakura y Sasuke.

\- Son muy convincentes.

Sakura sonrió. Se moría de ganas de que la prensa desapareciera, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaban las fotografías que les habían hecho. Al fin y al cabo, eran las únicas fotos que tenía de su boda.

\- No hacemos mala pareja.

\- ¿Mala pareja? Si parecen felices como dos tortolitos.

\- ¿Las tórtolas tienen cara de felicidad? – se burló Sakura.

\- No tengo ni idea. Qué pena no haberlo conocido cuando te trajo a casa – Ino se desplomó en el sofá y apoyó sus largas piernas en la mesita.

\- En realidad no me trajo él. Fue su chófer.

\- ¿Su chófer? – Ino tenía unos ojos color celeste absolutamente increíbles, unos ojos que se abrieron como platos al preguntar.

\- Es rico. ¿Por qué conducir tú mismo cuando puedes pagar a alguien para que lo haga por ti? – Sakura se rió y puso los ojos en blanco, esbozando su mejor mueca de esnob.

\- Vaya, vaya, usted perdone - Pero su amiga se estaba riendo.

El teléfono de la empresa sonó e Ino saltó del sofá para cogerlo.

\- Alliance.

Sakura escuchó con una oreja mientras su amiga prestaba atención a la persona que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sin comentarios – dijo Ino – No, no somos un servicio de señoritas de compañía... Le repito que no vamos a comentar nada al respecto – Y con un suspiro de frustración, colgó el teléfono.

\- Debería habérmelo imaginado - La prensa estaría dispuesta a reducir su negocio a añicos si con ello conseguía beneficios.

\- Quizá podríamos redactar un comunicado oficial.

\- Buena idea. Escribiré un primer borrador y se lo pasaré a Sasuke.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo; otro periodista en busca de respuestas. Media hora más tarde, Sakura e Ino ya se habían dado por vencidas y habían desconectado la línea de la empresa. Con un poco de suerte, pronto la noticia empezaría a perder interés.

La publicidad podría atraer a nuevos clientes, siempre que Sakura fuera capaz de mantener el anonimato, algo que no sucedería mientras toda la prensa del corazón del país estuviera instalada frente a la puerta de su casa. Por el momento, no le quedaba más remedio que posponer la búsqueda de nuevos clientes.

\- Esto es una locura – exclamó Ino mientras corría las cortinas de la sala de estar. Un grupo de paparazzi había acampado en la calle y se las ingeniaba para colar los objetivos de las cámaras cada vez que una de ellas abría las cortinas.

\- Prepararé algo para cenar. No te importa quedarte esta noche, ¿verdad? – Ino había ocupado la habitación libre de la casa hasta que, seis meses antes, se había ido a vivir con su actual novio.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme que me quede?

\- Dios, sí. No quiero estar sola con esa gente en la calle. De todas formas, te seguirían hasta tu casa - respondió Sakura.

\- Está bien, pero yo escojo la peli. Dime que tienes vino.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he defraudado?

Sakura apagó las luces y puso el cerrojo a la puerta principal. Se pusieron cómodas, con pantalones sueltos y camiseta, y se acomodaron frente al televisor con unas porciones de pizza barata y una buena botella de Merlot.

\- Tengo la sensación de que ya no haremos esto tan a menudo - dijo Ino entre bocado y bocado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Sakura estaba tomando algunas notas en una libreta, intentando dar forma al comunicado de prensa.

\- Ahora eres una mujer casada.

\- ¿Y?

Ambas sabían que solo era mentira. En aquel preciso instante, Sasuke estaría durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su avión privado y ni uno solo de sus pensamientos sería para ella.

\- Estás casada con un duque, Sakura. ¿Tienes idea de lo fuerte que es eso?

\- Es solo un título, como «señor» o «doctor», solo que Sasuke no ha tenido que trabajar para conseguirlo.

\- Heredó el título automáticamente de su padre cuando este murió, ¿verdad? - Ino se había sentado con los pies debajo del trasero y había colocado un bol de palomitas en el sofá, entre las dos.

Sakura asintió.

\- ¿Pero necesitaba casarse para heredar las propiedades?

\- En la mayoría de los casos, el título y las propiedades van juntas y las recibe el primer hijo varón del duque y la duquesa, pero el padre de Sasuke era un gilipollas de primera categoría. Dejó estipulado en su testamento que las propiedades fueran divididas, disueltas a todos los efectos, si Sasuke no sentaba la cabeza antes de cumplir treinta y seis años. Uno de sus primos recibiría una parte de las propiedades, la madre y la hermana tendrían una pequeña asignación y el resto se destinaría a causas benéficas.

\- Qué frialdad. ¿El padre no lo dejó todo arreglado para que su propia mujer pudiera quedarse en la casa que ha sido su hogar durante tantos años?

\- Supongo que no.

Ino se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Qué imbécil.

\- Sasuke dice que un título sin las propiedades asociadas es como un rey sin país.

El móvil de Sakura vibró y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sasuke. Una descarga de emoción le recorrió la espalda.

\- Hola.

\- Quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras a la cama – dijo Sasuke. Parecía cansado y el ruido de fondo le impedía escucharle con claridad.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estarías a veinte mil pies. ¿Dónde estás?

\- El vuelo se ha retrasado. Salimos de aquí en menos de una hora.

El día para ellos había empezado muy temprano y no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto. Sakura se sintió mal por él.

\- Oye, aquí la prensa se ha vuelto loca. He pensado que podríamos hacer circular un comunicado de prensa. Para quitármelos de encima - sugirió Sakura.

\- ¿Estás bien? No te estarán acosando, ¿no? - preguntó Sasuke con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

\- No, estoy...

\- Me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto. Estoy bien aquí - De fondo se oyó el sonido de un megáfono anunciando vuelos - ¿Qué te parece esto? «El señor y la señora Uchiha les ruegan que respeten su privacidad mientras se ajustan a los rápidos cambios que están experimentando sus vidas. Tanto su noviazgo como el posterior matrimonio han sido una sorpresa para ellos tanto como para el resto del mundo. En estos momentos se está organizando una recepción para presentar a la pareja y revelar los detalles de su matrimonio por amor.»

\- ¿Matrimonio por amor?

Fue lo único que Sasuke cuestionó.

\- Eso suena cursi, ya pensaré en otra cosa.

Sasuke se rió al otro lado de la línea.

\- La única otra cosa que tienes que cambiar son nuestros nombres.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí - respondió él con voz entrecortada - Tiene que poner lord y lady Uchiha, duque y duquesa. Escucha, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré por la mañana. Llama a Naruto o a Jin si necesitas algo.

La línea quedó en silencio.

Un pavor incontrolable se desplomó sobre ella como el telón de un teatro.

\- Oh, Dios mío...

\- ¿Qué? – Ino dejó de meterse palomitas en la boca a puñados y miró a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Esto me sobrepasa - ¡Duquesa! Era duquesa de verdad. El peso del título le había bloqueado la capacidad para pensar con claridad.

* * *

\- No has utilizado las tarjetas de crédito.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasuke tres días más tarde.

Sakura estaba haciendo ejercicio por la playa con las manos libres y con Bluetooth colgando de la oreja. La prensa había empezado a desaparecer de la puerta de su casa, pero las llamadas no cesaban. Finalmente había decidido darle a Ino unas vacaciones más que merecidas y escapar de su casa tan a menudo como le fuera posible.

\- Hola a ti también - Redujo la marcha para poder hablar cómodamente.

\- Parece que te falta el aliento. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Correr.

\- Vaya – Parecía sorprendido – ¿Qué es ese ruido?

\- El viento, estoy en la playa – Sakura esquivó unas rocas y continuó su camino.

\- ¿Es seguro? ¿Hay alguien contigo?

Ella se rió.

\- Sí, es seguro, detective, y no, no hay nadie conmigo - Se burlaba de él, pero en el fondo le gustaba que se preocupara por ella. Sakura no recordaba la última vez que a alguien se había preocupado de que ella anduviera sola por la calle – Seguro que no has llamado para saber los detalles de mi rutina de ejercicios, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Quería asegurarme de que has rellenado los impresos del pasaporte.

\- El martes me pasé seis horas en la comisaría. Cambio de nombre, pasaporte, el lote completo. Les pedí que se dieran prisa, pero dicen que tardará un mínimo de diez días laborables.

Mientras corría, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, húmedo por la fría brisa y la niebla de la mañana. Le encantaba aquella hora del día. Había algunos corredores y una docena de surfistas. Intentaba ir a la playa al menos una vez a la semana para correr. Los días que no podía, hacía una ruta por el vecindario. Lo cierto era que la zona por la que corría cada vez era menos fiable, así que a veces prefería coger el coche y buscar un recorrido más seguro o un parque. ¿Cómo sería correr en la playa frente a la casa de Sasuke?

\- Diez días es demasiado. Haré un par de llamadas para que agilicen las cosas.

\- Ya les he insistido yo y solo he conseguido que el proceso se reduzca de un mes a diez días. Según dicen, no puede hacerse más rápido - Respiraba entre jadeos, pero aun así no se detuvo.

\- Ya me ocupo yo – insistió Sasuke, y a Sakura aquella actitud tan decidida le pareció divertida.

\- ¿Acaso alguien se atreve a decirle que no al gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha? – se burló.

\- Solo tú. ¿Por qué no estás por ahí de compras? Te dije que fueras generosa - Había algo que no le hacía feliz, podía notarlo en su voz.

\- Deja que lo adivine. Has visto una foto de mí en las revistas con unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta.

Por un momento, Sasuke vaciló.

\- Es eso, ¿no? – Sakura rompió a reír y tuvo que dejar de correr para recuperar el aliento – Vamos, Sasuke, déjalo ya.

\- Ve de compras, Sakura. La recepción congregará a altos dignatarios y a varias familias muy influyentes. Iremos al teatro, a ver partidos de polo... Lo que te apetezca.

\- ¿Mis tejanos cortados no sirven? – preguntó ella, a punto de llorar de la risa.

\- Hasta yo he visto Pretty Woman. ¡Ve de compras!

La idea de Sasuke viendo una comedia romántica solo sirvió para avivar su risa.

\- Espero que la mujer valiera la pena.

\- ¿Qué mujer?

\- La que te arrastró al cine a ver Pretty Woman.

Sasuke se rió y el sonido de su voz llenó la cabeza de Sakura de imágenes de su hermoso rostro y de aquellos ojos oscuros que ya había empezado a echar de menos.

\- Fue mi hermana.

\- Eso lo explica todo.

\- Ganó una apuesta. Tenía que llevarla al cine o perder su respeto - De pronto, la voz de Sasuke parecía más relajada y la conversación siguió su curso. Siempre sucedía así tras unos minutos al teléfono con ella, hasta el punto de que Sakura esperaba sus llamadas diarias con ilusión – ¿Has dejado de correr? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura observó la playa desierta y apoyó una mano en la cadera.

\- Sí - respondió entre jadeos.

Sasuke gruñó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

\- Siempre - Se volvió cara al viento y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en respirar más despacio.

\- Entre la respiración acelerada y esa voz que tienes, me está costando lo mío estarme quieto.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro del pecho.

\- Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que no te explique qué llevo puesto o qué pintas tengo para no arruinarte la fantasía.

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Estoy seguro de que los paparazzi andan por ahí y que mañana por la mañana tendré una foto de ti sobre la mesa.

Sakura miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie con una cámara.

\- Quizá.

\- Antes de dejarte, otra cosa: he llamado a tu casa pero la línea estaba fuera de servicio - Se oía un ruido de fondo – Hoy por la mañana vendrán unos técnicos a arreglarla. He contratado un servicio de reconocimiento de llamada para controlar cuándo se trata de prensa – Sakura dio media vuelta y retomó la carrera de regreso al coche.

\- Un plan muy sólido. Mañana te llamo.

\- Ah, y Sasuke... – añadió ella, solo por diversión y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Dime.

Bajó el tono de voz todavía más de lo normal y respiró con fuerza contra el auricular.

\- Tengo mucho calor y estoy sudada.

\- Grrrr - El gruñido de Sasuke le hizo vibrar.

Después de colgar, Sakura se preguntó si hacía bien al tontear con su marido. La sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara amenazaba con dejarle unos hoyuelos grabados para siempre en las mejillas, así que decidió olvidarse de cualquier preocupación y disfrutar que por fin un hombre se interesara por ella como mujer.

A pesar de que ese hombre era su marido.

La prensa se había rendido, pensó Sakura mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. No quedaba ni uno solo de los cuarentones que, cámara en mano, se escondían entre los arbustos o la enfocaban con el zoom desde alguna esquina. Entró en casa, tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

Cuando sonó el timbre, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta por impulso. A medio movimiento, se dio cuenta de que seguramente estaba provocando una fotografía no deseada, una fotografía que haría que al día siguiente Sasuke se tirara de los pelos.

Pero la persona que esperaba tras la puerta no era un periodista ni un fotógrafo a la caza de dinero fácil.

Peor que eso.

Karin.

La mujer que la miraba fijamente era todo lo que Sakura no era. Tenía el pelo rojo – tan puro que no podía ser artificial - los pómulos muy marcados y los ojos de un rojo brillante. Un par de piernas largas y delgadas asomaban bajo la falda, una pieza de seda hecha a medida que nunca había colgado de la percha de un centro comercial.

Bueno, al menos Sasuke tenía buen gusto con las mujeres, eso era innegable.

\- Ya sabes quién soy.

Karin Hatakeda no parecía la típica amante despechada capaz de presentarse sin avisar, o al menos así lo había creído Sakura. Desde la distancia quizá, pero para llamar a la puerta se necesitaban agallas. Ella habría apostado por Tayuya, que era una mujer mucho más escandalosa.

Pero se equivocaba.

\- Y tú sabes quién soy yo.

Karin miró a Sakura de arriba abajo y una sonrisa le rozó las comisuras de los labios, Karin vestía de Gucci mientras que ella lo hacía de algunas tiendas baratas. Una vez, cuando Sakura era más joven, antes de la caída en desgracia de su padre, una amiga le había dado un consejo. Le dijo: «No te metas en batallas sin tener un arsenal completo». Por aquel entonces, Sakura y una de sus enemigas del instituto estaban intentando captar la atención del mismo chico. Desde aquel día, nunca salía de su casa sin maquillar o sin una etiqueta de marca colgando de la espalda.

Sakura bajó la mirada, vio los pantalones cortos de algodón que llevaba y la camiseta con el lema «Los corredores mantenemos el ritmo» y no pudo reprimir una mueca.

\- ¿Me vas a invitar a entrar?

\- No veo para qué.

Karin dio un paso al frente y entró de todos modos. Sakura consideró la opción de detenerla, pero para ello habría tenido que retenerla físicamente. Una imagen así en la portada de las revistas no era precisamente lo que Sasuke y ella necesitaban.

Sakura cerró la puerta y le bloqueó el paso para que no avanzara.

\- Hasta aquí es más que suficiente.

\- No tardaré mucho – Karin miró a su alrededor. A pesar de la situación, aquella mujer era capaz de mantener un control férreo sobre la ira que se desprendía de su voz – ¿Qué puede haber visto Sasuke en ti?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Siempre llevas las garras puestas? ¿O te las quitas por la noche?

\- Muy lista. ¿Sabías que se acostó conmigo no hará ni dos semanas?

A Sakura se le ocurrieron un montón de respuestas, pero consiguió controlarse.

\- Sasuke y yo nunca hemos querido hacerle daño a nadie - Sakura concentró todas sus fuerzas en evitar la imagen de Sasuke y Karin bailando un tango desnudos sobre la cama.

\- Sasuke siempre hace daño a todo el mundo... antes o después. Lo descubrirás pronto.

\- Creo que deberías irte - Sakura se moría de ganas de dejar de ser educada. Aquella no era una mujer enamorada, era una serpiente preparándose para atacar.

\- ¿Sabe lo de tu padre? ¿Lo de la sórdida familia que has escondido en el pasado?

Sakura apretó los dientes y hundió las uñas en la carne de sus brazos.

\- Sasuke lo sabe todo.

Por la mirada fría y calculadora de Karin, era evidente que sabía algo.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Estás segura de eso?

No tenía nada que esconder... Bueno, casi nada. Sakura había enterrado sus pecados a tanta profundidad que ni siquiera sus contactos serían capaces de encontrarlos.

\- Hablas como una mujer desesperada, Karin, y he de decirte que no te favorece.

La sonrisa de la otra mujer se desvaneció.

\- No hay nada en mí que se parezca remotamente a la desesperación. Tú, en cambio, eres la viva imagen.

\- Ding, ding. Fin del asalto - Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par, sin importarle quién tomara la foto - Muévete o te pateo los Prada con mis Nike.

El corazón le iba a cien por hora, tanto que le apetecía propinarle una buena patada.

\- Ten cuidado, no sabes con quién estás tratando.

Sakura se acercó a ella tanto como pudo sin llegar a tocarla.

\- Señorita, no tienes ni idea de qué soy capaz. Y pensar que cuando Sasuke me habló de lo suyo, sentí pena por ti. Qué pérdida de tiempo. No sé en qué estaría pensando Sasuke.

Los ojos de Karin rezumaban veneno. Sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta, se puso unas gafas de sol oscuras y salió disparada hacia el deportivo rojo que la esperaba aparcado en la calle.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a aceptar cuánto le había afectado aquella conversación, así que, en lugar de dar un portazo, cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en el marco. Cuando la violencia del encuentro se filtró en su torrente sanguíneo, las manos empezaron a temblarle descontroladamente.

Oyó el sonido del carro al marcharse.

\- Muy bonito.

Se apartó de la puerta y fue a buscar el bolso. No le apetecía hablar, así que cogió el móvil, escribió un mensaje y se lo mandó a Sasuke.

« ¿Gano algo si tengo razón?», le preguntó a su marido.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, cerró la puerta con llave, y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

El móvil vibró justo en el momento en que entraba al dormitorio

« ¿Razón en qué?»

«Acabo de conocer a la víbora pelirroja. No sé qué pudiste ver en ella además de lo obvio.» Y puesto que no estaba segura de poder hablar, añadió: «Me meto en la ducha, hablamos después».

Sakura tiró el teléfono encima de la cama y se dirigió al lavabo. Poco a poco, empezaba a recuperar la compostura. Observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo del lavabo. La niebla de primera hora de la mañana había causado estragos en su pelo y encima todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas.

\- Qué desastre.

Oyó el sonido del teléfono en el dormitorio pero lo ignoró. Luego se quitó la camiseta y la metió en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Las palabras de su amiga del instituto resonaban en su cabeza: «Arsenal completo».

\- ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Creo que te haré caso con lo de la tarjeta de crédito.

Con mujeres como Karin plantándose en la puerta de su casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era vestirse adecuadamente para la batalla. Había nacido en una familia pudiente y conocía las normas del juego, solo que había escogido no participar.

Hasta ahora.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos nuevamente, el cap anterior tuvo pocos reviews a comparación de los otros pero aun así me alegra mucho al ver que esta adaptación a recibido una gran aprobación, y como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Dejenme reviewsss pleaseeeeeeee REVIEWS**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Sasuke se frotó la cara por millonésima vez aquel día. El mensaje de Sakura lo había dejado descolocado y todavía no había podido hablar con ella.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Karin? ¿Qué le había dicho a su mujer? No llevaba ni una semana casado y ya tenía que pensar en la forma de mantener a su esposa y a sus amantes separadas. Sasuke ni siquiera había hablado con Karin desde el día en que puso el anillo en el dedo de Sakura. Había intentado llamarla, una única vez, pero cuando el mayordomo le dijo que su señora no aceptaba llamadas, pensó que ya no tenían nada más que decirse.

Tayuya le había enviado un frío «Llámame cuando te canses de ella».

¿Y qué había querido decir con «víbora»? Nada bueno, seguro.

Maldita sea. Si no tuviera que pasarse un día entero volando, ahora mismo se montaría en su avión privado, aunque tomar decisiones precipitadas nunca había sido su estilo. El plan era volver el domingo por la tarde para recoger a su ahora esposa.

A menos que Sakura le necesitara antes, se mantendría fiel al plan original. La idea de verla seguía despertando en él un sentimiento que le dejaba sin respiración. Las conversaciones que mantenía con ella por teléfono le alegraban el día de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. Tanto flirteo acabaría convirtiéndose en un problema en cuanto estuvieran en el mismo país. Un océano de por medio parecía una distancia segura. Quizá por eso últimamente tenía la sensación de estar abriéndose a ella.

Para él, las mujeres siempre habían sido un juego al que no podía negarse a jugar. Primero a atraerlas, lo cual no le resultaba difícil, y luego a seducirlas. Aunque hasta entonces nunca se había marcado un tiempo máximo, sus relaciones solían durar de media entre seis meses y un año. Sin embargo, la atracción que sentía por ellas solía apagarse mucho antes. Sasuke no conocía la monogamia, un rasgo que sin duda había heredado de su padre.

Con Sakura no le hacía falta jugar. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, se sentía cómodo siendo honesto con el sexo opuesto.

Su teléfono le avisó de la llegada de un mensaje con un pitido.

\- Sakura – susurró Sasuke, esperanzado.

Pero no era ella, sino un mensaje del banco informándole de los movimientos de la tarjeta que le había dado a su mujer.

Quizá al final la visita de Karin serviría para algo, pensó. Comprobó la cantidad del cargo y sonrió. De pronto recordó el comentario de Sakura acerca de que las mujeres eran criaturas emocionales. Al parecer, su esposa no era inmune del todo.

Las épocas más traumáticas en la vida de una persona a veces despiertan en ella un sexto sentido sobre las cosas que la rodean, o al menos eso era lo que creía Sakura. Y es que nadie podía negarle que, a pesar de lo joven que era, había sufrido más que muchos otros en dos vidas.

Pronto la chusma de la prensa rosa la sustituyó por la sensación del momento, una actriz que por culpa de las drogas y del mal comportamiento había dado con sus huesos en la cárcel. Gracias a Dios, se olvidaron de la nueva duquesa, aunque Sakura no dejó de sentirse observada, de notar el peso de unos ojos ajenos sobre ella.

Y empezaba a estar harta.

El último año de libertad de su padre había sido exactamente así. Sakura descubrió a varios estudiantes nuevos en el campus a los que luego nunca veía en clase pero que se cruzaban con ella continuamente. Coches oscuros seguían a su descapotable y aparcaban al otro lado de la calle. Los teléfonos de casa emitían un sonido cada vez que levantaba el auricular, una especie de clic. Llegó al extremo de vestirse en el lavabo o en el enorme vestidor de su dormitorio como medida de privacidad.

Sasuke no le había dado los detalles de quién sería el encargado de vigilar su matrimonio durante el año siguiente, solo que alguien lo haría. El tiempo que pasaran juntos debería resultar convincente y el que estuvieran separados, difícil para ambos. Sakura imaginaba que las llamadas diarias de Sasuke eran una forma de medir su afecto hacia ella. Al menos en los registros telefónicos aparecería una llamada cada día.

Sakura convenció a su esposo de que la visita de Karin no le había afectado. Aquella era seguramente la única verdad a medias que le había contado hasta la fecha. No tenía por qué saber hasta qué punto le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Claro que la tarjeta de crédito hablaba por sí misma.

Sakura no tenía nada que envidiarle al personaje de Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman. Trajes de firma, vestidos, zapatos y bolsos. Se había pasado medio día sentada en un salón de estética haciéndose la manicura, la pedicura, un tratamiento facial y cortándose el pelo. Un par de sombreros de ala ancha y unas gafas de sol oscuras la ayudarían a pasar inadvertida, aunque la sensación de sentirse observada no la abandonaba en ningún momento.

\- Te estás volviendo una paranoica – se dijo Sakura mientras corría las cortinas de casa a primera hora de la tarde del viernes.

Miró el reloj y calculó qué hora sería donde se encontraba Sasuke. Siempre era el quien llamaba, así que pensó que quedaría bien tomar la iniciativa. Levantó el auricular del fijo y cogió un papel del escritorio en el que había apuntado el número de la casa en donde él se encontraba.

Un tono, seguido de un clic, y un segundo tono fue lo que escucho.

Sakura se quedó petrificada.

Conocía aquel sonido, lo recordaba muy bien. Colgó el auricular y consideró sus opciones. Llamar a Sasuke con el móvil era una, pero por lo que sabía había una cámara vigilándola y un micrófono escondido en algún punto de la casa. Menos mal que la mayoría de sus últimas conversaciones con Sasuke habían tenido lugar en la calle y siempre por el móvil.

Salir de casa para hacer la llamada era otra opción.

Y luego estaba la número tres. Si la persona que le había pinchado el teléfono esperaba escuchar una discusión sobre un matrimonio falso, la decepción sería mayúscula.

El Gobierno ya había invadido su privacidad en el pasado con resultados terribles para su familia. Esta vez Sakura no se jugaba tanto, pero no tenía intención de permitir que nadie se quedara lo que por derecho era de Sasuke.

Le gustase o no, Sasuke era su marido, y seguiría siéndolo las próximas cincuenta y tres semanas.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y volvió a levantar el auricular inalámbrico del teléfono. Con el móvil en la otra mano, primero envió un mensaje.

« ¿Estás solo?»

El móvil vibró. «Si, ¿Por qué? ¿A pasado algo?»

Empezó a marcar de nuevo el número. «Ten el móvil cerca y sígueme la corriente»

* * *

Sasuke miró la pantalla del teléfono y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Que le siga la corriente? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? – Se disponía a escribir la pregunta cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono fijo. Lo cogió y oyó la voz grave pero dulce de Sakura prácticamente ronroneando al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, cariño.

¿Cariño? ¿A qué venía eso? Abrió la boca dispuesto a preguntar, pero Sakura siguió hablando, cada sílaba más insinuante que la anterior.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Ocupado. Tengo ganas de tomarme medio día libre mañana – El móvil de Sasuke vibró.

« ¿Has oído ese clic en la línea?»

Leyó la pregunta de Sakura y empezó a responder en voz alta.

\- Sakura, ¿qué está...?

\- Dios, cómo te echo de menos. Ojalá me llegue pronto el pasaporte y podamos reunirnos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. No parecía que Sakura hubiera estado bebiendo, aunque le gustaba la idea de que le hubiera echado de menos. Aun así, era capaz de reconocer una mentira cuando la oía.

«Alguien me ha pinchado el teléfono. Sigue hablando»

\- ¿Qué? – ¿Le habían pinchado el teléfono?

\- He dicho que te echo de menos – respondió la voz entrecortada de Sakura.

\- Yo también te echo de menos – le susurró él mientras tecleaba « ¿Qué coño está pasando?»

Sakura se rió.

\- ¿Sabes en qué llevo pensando todo el día?

Su voz de línea erótica se confundía con los mensajes de texto y Sasuke empezaba a perder el sentido común. Si alguien le había pinchado el teléfono, eso significaba que habían estado en su casa. De pronto, empezó a dolerle la mandíbula de la tensión y sintió un calor muy intenso en su interior. Estaba demasiado lejos para llegar hasta ella.

\- No, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

«Me vigilan. Creo que alguien nos escucha ahora mismo»

\- Pues he estado pensando en esa sonrisa tan sexy que tienes.

Sasuke respiró profundamente antes de seguir con el mensaje que estaba escribiendo.

\- ¿Crees que mi sonrisa es sexy?

\- Sabes que sí. Echo de menos ver la sonrisa en tus ojos cuando estamos juntos.

Sasuke sabía que aquellas palabras eran para la persona que estaba escuchando la conversación, pero no por ello era menor el efecto que causaban. Sakura no era actriz, pero lo estaba haciendo genial.

«Tengo que sacarte de ahí»

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo echo de menos de ti? – preguntó Sasuke, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

\- Dime.

«Estoy de acuerdo contigo», respondió ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que accediera sin oponer resistencia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me digas qué echas de menos de mí – le recordó Sakura.

Sasuke dejó el móvil a un lado y se concentró en sus palabras.

\- Echo de menos tu pelo rosa sobre mi almohada - No era la primera vez que imaginaba aquella estampa, a pesar de que nunca la había presenciado... todavía – La forma en que te humedeces los labios justo antes de besarme.

\- ¿En serio? – La voz de Sakura era aún más grave.

\- Echo de menos el olor a lavanda de tu piel. Voy a hacer que los jardineros planten lavanda para que, cada vez que pase por allí, me acuerde de ti - ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Y desde cuándo era un poeta?

El teléfono permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí? - Miró la pantalla del móvil para comprobar si le había enviado otro mensaje, pero no era así.

\- Sigo aquí. Es que... necesito tenerte cerca. Tal vez debería mudarme a tu casa.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- Me alegro de que al fin estés de acuerdo.

\- Todo ha pasado tan deprisa. Pensé que lo mejor sería hacer las cosas poco a poco. Ahora me parece una tontería.

\- Eres una mujer independiente y lo entiendo, pero pasaremos parte del tiempo aquí y parte allí. Lo mejor para ti sería que te sintieras cómoda en ambos lugares. Así al menos sabré dónde estás cuando estemos separados – Lo curioso era que hasta la última palabra de lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Sin embargo, si no hubiera otro par de orejas escuchando la conversación, probablemente nunca le habría dicho nada.

\- Eres... ¡Mierda! – La palabrota salió despedida de su boca con la fuerza de una explosión.

Sasuke sintió que el vello de la nuca se le ponía de punta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me he dado un golpe en el dedo gordo – Parecía cabreada, pero no herida.

El móvil volvió a vibrar

«He encontrado una cámara»

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke. Se puso en pie y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

\- Estoy escogiendo unos libros para llevármelos a tu casa. ¿A qué hora llegas el domingo? – Si no hubiese estado atento, no habría percibido el temblor en la voz de Sakura. Buscó el teléfono de Jin en la agenda del móvil y le mandó un mensaje urgente.

«¡Encuentra a Sakura ahora mismo! Te llamo en unos minutos»

\- Voy a reorganizar mis planes para coger el avión antes – Antes significaba esa misma noche.

\- No hace falta – dijo ella.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Llevamos demasiado tiempo separados – Y era totalmente cierto, aunque lo hubieran acordado por contrato.

Sakura suspiró.

\- Hoy no vas a conseguir que discuta contigo.

\- Te llamo luego.

\- No hagas ninguna tontería – le dijo Sakura - Estoy bien.

Pero Sasuke no lo estaba. Alguien espiaba a su esposa, escuchaba sus conversaciones, la observaba. Y eso, para alguien cuyo objetivo era pillarlos en una mentira, suponía llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

\- Estaré ahí por la mañana.

\- Te espero con los brazos abiertos.

Sasuke sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

«Coge lo que necesites para hoy y mañana. Jin está de camino.»

Sasuke llamó a su guardaespaldas y le explicó la situación. La siguiente llamada fue al piloto de su avión privado.

Frustrado, se pasó las manos por el pelo una y otra vez mientras ultimaba los preparativos antes de marcharse. De pronto, su matrimonio a distancia estaba en peligro. Su cerebro zumbaba con una urgencia que le hacía golpear repetidamente el suelo con el pie o frotarse las manos como si quisiera rodear con ellas el cuello de alguien. ¿Sería su primo capaz de arrastrarse a ese nivel? ¿O estaba Karin tan ofendida que quería vengarse a cualquier precio? Tampoco podía eliminar a los abogados de su padre de la corta lista de sospechosos porque, en caso de que pudieran descubrir el fraude, ganarían una cantidad considerable de dinero.

Veinte minutos más tarde, mientras se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Sí, soy yo – Parecía agotada, exhausta – Estoy en tu casa.

\- Entonces podemos hablar. El sistema de alarma detecta la presencia de micrófonos.

Sakura suspiró.

\- Estoy cabreada. Pensaba que los días de teléfonos pinchados y cámaras ocultas estaban más que superados. ¿Quién está dispuesto a llegar tan lejos, Sasuke?

\- Llevo haciéndome esa misma pregunta desde que me has llamado. Tengo a mi equipo trabajando en ello. Lo averiguaremos.

\- Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar dímelo. Quienquiera que sea el responsable tiene en mí a una enemiga.

La chispa que transmitía su voz era mejor que el tono derrotado de hacía un momento. Su mujer era capaz de convertirse en un volcán cuando la acorralaban.

\- Llegaré de madrugada. ¿Qué dormitorio has escogido?

\- Ah, vaya, no... no estaba segura de quién sabe lo nuestro por aquí, así que le pedí a Jin que pusiera mis cosas en tu cuarto - balbuceó Sakura – Puedo mudarme a otro dormitorio si quieres.

Sasuke imaginó su cabeza sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrándose lentamente entre las sábanas de su cama.

\- No te cambies. Tienes razón. Confío en mi personal, pero no creo que debamos avisarlos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Volvía a parecer vulnerable. El deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y rodearla con todas sus fuerzas era tan poderoso que casi resultaba doloroso.

\- Por favor. Insisto.

A esas alturas ya sabía que lo mejor era no exigir. Sakura cogía sus órdenes y se las tiraba a la cara siempre que tenía ocasión. Preguntar educadamente era algo nuevo para él, pero iba mejorando la técnica con el paso de los días.

\- Está bien. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Colgó y empezó a dar golpecitos con el dedo en el teléfono. La imagen de Sakura enroscada en posición fetal en su cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por culpa del miedo, se le antojaba asfixiante. Hundió las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Quienquiera que fuese el responsable de aquello, había cometido un error imperdonable. Aplastaría sin miramientos a la persona capaz de violar la privacidad de su esposa hasta esos extremos. Paparazzi en la vía pública, alguien escuchando una conversación ajena en la cola de una tienda, vale, pero ¿esto? ¿Y si también había una cámara en su dormitorio? ¿Y si alguien la había observado mientras se vestía, mientras se duchaba?

No era de extrañar que Sakura pareciera asustada.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le costaba mantener la cabeza fría.

A medio camino entre el recuerdo y el sueño, el cerebro somnoliento de Sakura filtraba imágenes de sí misma caminando por el campus, con una mochila colgando del hombro. Alguien la seguía. No era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre, pero no conseguía situar su cara. El pánico insuperable había empezado el día en que compartió sus pensamientos más profundos con su profesor de comercio.

En lo más remoto de su mente, Sakura sabía que estaba soñando. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el sueño e intentó detenerlo por todos los medios.

Una imagen del dormitorio de su infancia cruzó su mente. Una conversación cándida con un amigo en quien confiaba. Su madre, aún con vida, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

Seiki, con un sujetador de deporte, riéndose de algo que Buster, el perro de la familia, hacía.

Todas esas instantáneas mezcladas formaban un ovillo en el pecho de Sakura.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro y con una placa en la mano se la llevaban de clase para interrogarla, solo que en lugar de preguntarle dónde estaba su padre o qué estaba haciendo, le preguntaban por Sasuke.

\- Lo que está haciendo es ilegal, Sakura. Miles de personas sufren por su culpa.

¡No! Se enfrentó al sueño, deseando que las imágenes cambiaran. Pero no se detuvieron y el miedo se adentró en su corazón.

Sakura se incorporó de un salto respirando entre jadeos y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. En una décima de segundo, Sasuke se levantó de la silla en la que estaba durmiendo y corrió a su lado.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó, mientras la sujetaba por los brazos para calmarla.

Ella asintió, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Una pesadilla.

\- Estás temblando – Sin saber qué decir, rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Apartarse seguramente habría sido lo mejor, pero Sakura se había quedado sin energía. Respiró el profundo aroma a masculinidad con unas notas de pino, que siempre seguía a Sasuke por dondequiera que fuese. Desde tan cerca era mucho más intenso, más poderoso. Sakura se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos. Él le frotó la espalda y le acarició el pelo.

\- No pasa nada – le susurró

La fuerza del sueño le había dejado una mella imborrable en el corazón. Los recuerdos de su madre aún viva, de su hermana sana. Todo había desaparecido.

Sasuke siguió abrazándola durante horas, o eso le pareció a él. Cuando finalmente Sakura retiró la cabeza de su pecho, se dio cuenta de que él iba vestido con una camisa de vestir y unos pantalones formales. Lucía una barba incipiente y su mirada destilaba preocupación. A pesar de su atractivo, esta vez parecía cansado.

\- Ya estoy mejor – le dijo.

Se había apartado de él, pero Sasuke no la soltaba y le acariciaba la línea de los brazos antes de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

Una poderosa sensación de pertenencia, de saberse anclada a alguien, se apoderó de ella. Los ojos de Sasuke se movían por su cara como si buscaran signos físicos de agresión. Su preocupación por ella la dejó sin respiración y la atracción que hasta entonces había sentido creció de pronto en su interior. Se sentía vulnerable, pero sabía que lo mejor era no tontear con él ni recordarle que estaban en su cama y que ella solo llevaba un camisón ligero.

Para romper el contacto visual, Sakura miró hacia el otro extremo del dormitorio.

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo en esa silla?

\- Solo quería ver cómo estabas. Debo de haberme quedado dormido.

Pero sus zapatos descansaban junto a la silla y el abrigo sobre el respaldo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Alguien está tomando medidas desesperadas para descubrir nuestra mentira.

\- Han ido demasiado lejos – dijo Sasuke, y sus manos se tensaron sobre las de ella.

Sakura le devolvió el apretón.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Irme de casa no mantendrá alejado por mucho tiempo al que esté detrás de todo esto. Los federales vigilaron nuestra casa durante más de un año mientras investigaban el caso. No tenemos forma de saber si alguien nos vigila o nos escucha a todas horas – La posibilidad de tener que pasarse un año esquivando cámaras y micrófonos ocultos le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

\- Descubriré quién ha hecho esto. Que yo sepa, sigue siendo ilegal colarse en casa de alguien para grabar su vida.

\- Puede que sea ilegal, pero eso no los detendrá. Tenemos que convencerlos de que están perdiendo el tiempo. De lo contrario, en algún sitio, cuando menos lo esperamos, alguno de los dos meterá la pata y se le escapará que este matrimonio es algo temporal. Tú perderás tu herencia y será por culpa mía.

Sasuke entornó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué culpa tuya? Los dos dijimos «Sí, quiero» por los motivos equivocados.

Sakura temía que pudiera intuir los pecados del pasado en sus ojos, así que retiró las manos de las de Sasuke y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

\- Tal vez no sea todo culpa mía... – dijo, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

Sasuke se interpuso en su campo de visión y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. El calor que desprendía su piel subió por la pierna de Sakura hasta que toda su atención se concentró en su marido, el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella.

\- Ahora que conocemos las normas del juego, tenemos que ganar utilizando sus términos. Usaremos las cámaras para demostrarles lo equivocados que están.

\- ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?

Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa. La preocupación había empezado a desvanecerse en los ojos de Sakura.

\- Iremos los dos a tu casa a recoger tus cosas. Antes enviaré a un equipo para que averigüe si hay más cámaras escondidas.

\- ¿No será demasiado evidente?

\- ¿Fue evidente cuando ellos se colaron en tu casa para instalarlas?

Sakura llevaba toda la noche pensando en ello. Los tipos de la compañía de teléfono eran los únicos que habían entrado en su casa desde que Sasuke y ella se habían casado.

\- No.

\- Encontraremos las cámaras y actuaremos para ellos.

\- ¿Actuaremos para ellos? – repitió ella, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Sasuke le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo sujetó detrás de su oreja. El contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel levantó chispas, una corriente eléctrica que también él sintió. Podía verlo en sus hermosos ojos negros.

\- ¿Tan duro te resultaría volver a besarme? ¿Para la cámara?

Sakura se humedeció los labios sin dejar de mirarle fijamente mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Un beso?

La mano de Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

\- Quizá unas caricias subidas de tono. Seguro que en la habitación hay algún punto donde escondernos de las cámaras. Que la persona que esté viendo las imágenes se imagine el resto.

Sakura se preguntaba cómo sería estar entre sus brazos. Había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a besarlo desde el día de la boda.

\- ¿Y qué demostraríamos con eso? - preguntó, ignorando el pulgar de Sasuke, que le acariciaba la mejilla y evocaba imágenes eróticas de sus manos sobre otras partes de su cuerpo.

\- Demostraría que hay intimidad entre nosotros, que disfrutamos el uno del otro lejos de las miradas de la gente. Mientras crean que no sabemos nada de las cámaras, estoy seguro de que funcionará. ¿Qué me dices, Sakura? ¿Aceptas el reto?

Ella apartó los ojos de sus labios y descubrió que la estaba mirando. Sabía cómo enrolarla en su causa y prepararla para la batalla.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

La suave curva en los labios de Sasuke se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Esa es mi chica. Ahora, ¿por qué no le pides a la cocinera que te prepare el desayuno mientras yo intento recuperar un par de horas de sueño? Cuando me levante haremos una escapada a tu casa. Así mis hombres dispondrán del tiempo necesario para encontrar los micrófonos.

Apoyó una mano en la cama y se levantó de un salto.

\- Sasuke, ¿y qué pasará mañana? ¿Y pasado? ¿Cómo vamos a mantener esto durante todo un año?

\- Día a día, preciosa. Somos dos personas inteligentes con un mismo objetivo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos, estoy muy pero muy feliz el cap pasado tuvo más reviews de los que esperaba enserio se los agradezco y espero que todos estén súper bien, bueno les voy diciendo que esta semana que viene entro a parciales en la universidad así que tal vez actualice un sábado pero si es que no llego a morir por tanto estudiar jajajajaja prometo tratar de actualizar un viernes y bueno como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Había cámaras en la sala de estar, en la cocina y en los dos dormitorios. Ya sabían lo de la línea telefónica. Según los hombres de Sasuke, el auto estaba limpio.

Pero, ¡maldita sea!, alguien la había estado espiando mientras se vestía o mientras dormía. Sakura le contó a Sasuke la conversación que había tenido con Ino, las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca que podrían esconder una pista sobre la falsedad de su matrimonio. Seguramente los tipos que se hacían pasar por técnicos de telefonía habían sido los responsables de instalar las cámaras. O quizá alguien se había colado mientras ella salía a correr.

Después de eso, todas las conversaciones habían sido por teléfono y normalmente fuera de casa. Tampoco es que importara mucho. Solo habían hablado de cosas triviales. Lo cierto es que hablaban como lo haría una pareja de ancianos, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían.

Sasuke condujo su auto mientras Sakura, sentada a su lado, le indicaba el camino hacia su casa.

A medida que se iban acercando, la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

\- No paras de mover las manos – le dijo Sasuke – ¿Hay algo que no te parezca bien?

\- ¿Sinceramente? – preguntó ella, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

\- Siempre.

\- Besarte.

Él la miró un instante a través de los cristales de las gafas y rápidamente fijó los ojos de nuevo en la carretera.

\- ¿No te parece bien besarme?

\- No – respondió Sakura sin pensar – Es decir, sí.

A Sasuke se le escapó la risa.

\- ¿En qué quedamos?

\- ¿Y si me quedo no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no parezco convincente? – ¿Y si metía la pata y le daba a la cámara exactamente lo que aquella gente buscaba y Sasuke perdía la herencia?

Sasuke levantó una mano del volante y cubrió con ella las de Sakura, que estaban heladas.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Sí.

\- Relájate, deja que me ocupe de todo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres tomen el mando de mi vida.

\- Lo sé. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

Y Sakura quería hacerlo, pero cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa le temblaban las manos. Sasuke sacó la llave del contacto y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Entremos y empecemos a recoger tus cosas.

\- ¿Vas a besarme en cuanto entremos? – Dios, tenía que saberlo para estar preparada.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y se quitó las gafas de sol.

\- Ven aquí – le susurró, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

Ella se acercó, creyendo que querría susurrarle algo importante.

En vez de eso, Sasuke se inclinó hacia su asiento y posó suavemente sus labios en los de ella. El calor fue instantáneo, una corriente que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que de repente él se retiró.

\- Besarnos será la parte más sencilla – le dijo Sasuke a escasos centímetros de sus labios – Separarnos será lo difícil.

Sasuke deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta.

Sakura bajó del coche. Le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en el brazo de Sasuke para mantenerse erguida. Él observó el edificio durante unos segundos con una profunda mirada de desaprobación.

\- El barrio no parece seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

\- Dos años – respondió ella mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

Entraron en el recibidor y Sakura dejó el bolso sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo algunas cajas en una de las habitaciones.

\- Yo traeré las del coche.

Mientras se alejaban en direcciones opuestas, Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran durante un segundo en la cámara que sabía que se escondía entre los libros de una estantería.

Pasó frente a ella, se dirigió hacia la habitación y regresó con un puñado de cajas polvorientas de distintos tamaños. Las dejó sobre la mesita de la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor.

Sasuke volvió del coche con media docena de cajas más sin armar y un rollo de cinta de embalar.

\- ¿Por qué no usamos esas que están limpias para la ropa? - sugirió Sakura.

\- Me parece bien – respondió él, mirando hacia lo alto de la escalera de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura se dirigió al dormitorio e indicó a Sasuke que dejara las cajas sobre la cama para luego armarlas una a una. Con un poco de cinta de embalar, pronto estuvieron listas para ser utilizadas.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Por el armario.

Tras unos primeros minutos guardando cosas en las cajas, Sakura se olvidó de las cámaras y se puso manos a la obra con la ropa de la cómoda. Buscó una cinta de pelo sencilla y se recogió el pelo para que no le molestara.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por todos estos zapatos que hay aquí? – preguntó Sasuke desde el armario.

\- Fuiste tú el que me animó a ir de compras – respondió Sakura entre risas.

\- Parece que no tendré más remedio que contratar a alguien para que te construya un vestidor para ti sola – se quejó Sasuke, aunque en su voz se escondía una sonrisa.

\- A las mujeres nos encanta la ropa.

\- Y parece que los zapatos también. Dios, no creía que se pudieran necesitar tantos.

Sakura guardó las bragas que tenía en la mano en una caja y cogió más del cajón.

\- Soy bajita, por si no te has dado cuenta. Necesito tacones.

Esta vez la voz de Sasuke sonó más cerca.

\- No eres bajita – le dijo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio que Sasuke tenía unos tacones de diez centímetros en la mano.

\- Pues verticalmente corta, si te gusta más - Se puso en pie para demostrarlo – ¿Lo ves? – De pie junto a él, su cabeza apenas le rozaba la barbilla—. ¡Bajita!

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

\- No cambiaría absolutamente nada en ti.

Levantó una mano, le quitó la cinta del pelo y le acarició las puntas. De pronto, fue como si Sakura se olvidara de respirar. Cuanto más se acercaba él a su espacio personal, menos aire entraba en sus pulmones.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella; Sakura inclinó la cabeza y permitió que su boca se moviera sobre la suya. Él dejó caer una mano y le rodeó la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Sasuke ladeó la cabeza para besarla con más fuerza, los pechos de ella se aplastaron contra su torso firme. Sus lenguas se encontraron y de pronto Sakura recordó que las cámaras lo estaban grabando todo. Se puso tensa al instante, pero Sasuke se negó a soltarla. Entonces deslizó una mano por la espalda de Sakura y cubrió con ella una de sus nalgas.

El cuerpo de Sakura se cargó de energía. La lengua de Sasuke inició una lenta danza con la de ella. El olor a pino que desprendía y la calidez de su aliento la distraían de todo lo que la rodeaba, excepto de la sensación de saberse entre sus brazos, del tacto de sus manos.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a acumularse en su vientre, mientras el deseo se encaramaba desbocado por su espalda. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la besaba que ya no recordaba lo increíble que era. ¿Y alguna vez lo había sido tanto? Seguramente no.

Sasuke gimió, o quizá fue ella, cuando los labios de él se apartaron de los suyos y recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula, la curva del cuello. Quizá solo estaba actuando para la cámara, pero estaba claro que su cuerpo no conocía las normas. El calor que desprendía la erección entre sus piernas le acariciaba el vientre, avivando el deseo que ya sentía.

\- Te he echado de menos – le susurró Sasuke, con la cara hundida en el pelo de Sakura.

Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se agarró con fuerza a su camisa.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la chispa de picardía que vio en ellos le arrancó una sonrisa.

Cuando su mano encontró la piel desnuda de la espalda de Sasuke, la mirada de él se oscureció. La besó de nuevo, esta vez con más desesperación. Sakura sintió que una mano le cubría el pecho por encima de la tela de la camisa. Quería sentirlo más cerca, quería que probara la dulzura de su piel donde ahora solo sus manos se aventuraban.

\- Oh, Dios – susurró, «Esto es peligroso» El deseo que sentían era real, o al menos así se lo parecía a ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiero? - le preguntó Sasuke cuando sus labios se separaron.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ella, mientras le besaba la mandíbula y empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Sasuke se agachó y la levantó en brazos.

Sakura gritó y se sujetó de sus hombros para no caerse.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor en la bañera.

Sakura sonrió y cruzó los tobillos mientras Sasuke la sacaba de la habitación, lejos de miradas ajenas.

Cuando llegaron al lavabo, él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y volvió a besarla. El espacio era reducido y las piernas de Sakura chocaron con el mueble de madera barata. Sasuke la alzo hasta sentarla sobre el lavabo, sin que sus labios dejaran de bailar con los de ella ni un solo instante. Se colocó entre sus muslos y la empujó con la cadera para que el contacto fuera total.

En un rincón de su cerebro, Sakura oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero sus labios seguían irremediablemente pegados a los de Sasuke.

Estaban a solas. Sin cámaras, sin ojos que los observaran.

El dulce consuelo de su boca abandonó los labios de Sakura para posarse en su sien.

Ella gimió al darse cuenta de que el momento se había esfumado. Sasuke mantuvo los brazos alrededor de ella, firme en el abrazo. La realidad fue colándose gota a gota en el presente, mientras ambos luchaban por encontrar el valor necesario para controlarse.

No debería sentirse tan a gusto entre sus brazos, se dijo Sakura. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse alejada de su cama si insistían en jugar a la ruleta rusa? Intentó apartarse pero Sasuke no la soltaba.

\- Dame un minuto – le susurró al oído, con la voz grave de puro deseo.

Sakura se apoyó en él y apartó los brazos de sus hombros. Permanecieron inmóviles durante varios minutos, en silencio. Sasuke le acarició la espalda con movimientos lentos y acompasados.

\- ¿No deberíamos abrir el agua de la ducha? – preguntó finalmente Sakura, que no estaba muy segura de que Sasuke llegara a soltarla.

Él la miró a los ojos y arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Eso es una invitación?

\- Para la cámara – respondió ella apresuradamente.

¿Era decepción eso que acababa de ver brillando en sus ojos?

\- Cierto – Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se liberó de los brazos de Sakura. La temperatura de la habitación descendió rápidamente.

Apenas había espacio para los dos en aquel minúsculo lavabo, así que Sakura decidió no moverse de donde estaba y observó a Sasuke mientras este abría el grifo de la ducha.

Una vez abierto, se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta e intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos no sonreían.

\- Esto es una locura, ¿no crees? – le preguntó ella, desesperada por saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, un gesto que Sakura empezaba a reconocer como un signo de estrés.

\- Lo que es una locura es cuánto te deseo y cuánto esfuerzo invertimos en convencer a la gente de que nos acostamos cuando no lo hacemos.

Sakura intentó sonreír para quitarle la tensión al asunto.

\- Si lo dices así, parece hasta que estemos un poco locos.

El vapor de la ducha empezaba a llenar el lavabo. Por primera vez desde el día en que se habían conocido, un silencio tan ancho como el Gran Cañón se interponía entre ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos quedarnos aquí dentro?

Sasuke miró hacia la ducha como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta.

\- Bueno, si estuviera ahí dentro haciéndote el amor, dedicaría un buen rato a aprender cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Sakura se mordió el labio e imaginó los de Sasuke dibujando senderos húmedos en su piel.

\- Si sigues hablando así, acabaremos teniendo problemas.

\- Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí sentados, dejando que el agua caliente se pierda.

Ojalá lo supiera. Ah, sí. Estaban casados, pero la intimidad no entraba en sus planes.

\- Porque esto es un acuerdo y dormir juntos no forma parte del plan general. Si actuamos impulsivamente podríamos arruinarlo todo – Las palabras tenían sentido, pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar. La estancia estaba llena de vapor y la ropa empezaba a pegársele al cuerpo.

\- Podemos cambiar los planes – sugirió Sasuke.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquella posibilidad.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo una aventura de un año? - ¿Sería capaz de algo así?

Esta vez la sonrisa se extendió por su cara y le iluminó la mirada.

\- Somos adultos con una atracción más que evidente.

Lo cual todavía la tenía en duda ¿Qué veía Sasuke en ella? Comparada con Karin o con Tamuya – «perdón, Tayuya» - Sakura era un patito negro en un lago lleno de cisnes blancos. Quizá Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que estar casado durante un año entero iba a suponer un serio inconveniente para su vida sexual.

\- Nunca me he embarcado en una aventura con una fecha de caducidad en mente.

\- Yo tampoco - Mientras hablaba, se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre el lavabo, una a cada lado de Sakura.

\- ¡Cierto! Entonces ¿por qué tus relaciones nunca duran más de entre seis y nueve meses?

\- Casualidad.

\- Mentiroso.

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos, fingiéndose horrorizado.

\- Me ofendes.

\- Algo me dice que se necesita más que eso para ofenderte.

Él deslizó un dedo desde la barbilla de Sakura hasta su labio inferior.

\- Me conoces tan bien. Somos muy parecidos, Sakura. ¿Qué tendría de malo una relación física satisfactoria con un principio y un final predeterminados?

Se acercó todavía más a ella y sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios. La atracción innegable que sentía por él le impedía pensar claramente. Y eso era un problema. El sexo le nublaba la mente como el vapor que llenaba el lavabo. Se había casado con él por dinero, de acuerdo, pero ¿sería capaz de mantener el corazón al margen si empezaban a acostarse juntos?

\- ¿Siempre eres tan convincente cuando haces negocios?

\- ¿Te estoy convenciendo? – Sus manos encontraron la cintura de Sakura y sus dedos se hundieron en la carne.

\- Preguntarme en este estado no es justo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La otra mano de Sasuke se posó sobre su muslo e inició una lenta ascensión.

\- No suelo jugar limpio. Y tampoco juego si no estoy seguro de ganar.

Era una advertencia, un aviso que ella haría bien en escuchar.

De mala gana, Sakura detuvo la mano que subía por su muslo.

\- Pensaré en ello – le dijo, porque decir no le habría resultado imposible y decir sí habría sido una temeridad.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento iluminó el rostro de Sasuke.

\- Tomo nota.

Sakura lo apartó con las manos, saltó al suelo de un brinco y empezó a quitarse la camisa por la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya te lo has pensado?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tiró la prenda al suelo. Debajo llevaba un sujetador de encaje rosa.

\- Dame tu camisa – le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke no apartaba los ojos de sus pechos. «Los hombres son tan simples» Bastaba con un par de tetas para dejarlos sin habla.

\- Tu camisa.

Él parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y luego desabrochó los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejando al descubierto un pecho puramente masculino.

Sakura apartó la mirada, rodeó a Sasuke y corrió la cortina de la ducha. El agua se había enfriado mientras hablaban, lo cual le vino bien. Manteniendo el resto del cuerpo fuera del agua, metió la cabeza bajo el chorro para mojarse el pelo, temblando al sentir el contacto con el agua fría.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pobre Sasuke no entendía nada. La certeza de haberlo sumido en un estado de semiconfusión le produjo un placer que solo una mujer podía comprender.

\- Es una lástima que te lo hayas perdido, pero por si no lo recuerdas acabamos de hacer el amor en la ducha. Nos descubriríamos si saliésemos de aquí totalmente secos - Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta detenerse en la evidente erección que se escondía bajo sus pantalones – Eso y... algún que otro detalle.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y gruñó.

Sakura se puso la camisa de Sasuke. Tras abrochar los botones, se quitó el sujetador con cuidado y luego se agachó para quitarse también los vaqueros. Acto seguido, se incorporó, y la mirada de deseo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke le pareció tan intensa que se sintió mal por él. El agua fría que le goteaba del pelo y se deslizaba por la espalda era la ayuda perfecta para mantener a raya la libido.

\- Eres mala – Las palabras de Sasuke le arrancaron una carcajada.

Él intentó cogerla, pero Sakura esquivó el agarre y consiguió apartarse. Sasuke dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Date una ducha fría, Sasuke. Ya te he dicho que me lo pensaría.

\- Podría desnudarme y pensar en ello los dos juntos.

Ella se rió.

\- Aunque accediera a tu propuesta, por absurda que sea, no sería ahora... No con una cámara en la habitación de al lado.

Sasuke se frotó las mejillas con las manos.

\- Pero la idea es convencer a quien esté vigilándote de que lo hemos hecho. ¿Por qué no...?

\- No va a pasar – lo interrumpió Sakura – Date una ducha fría.

Vestida únicamente con unas bragas y la camisa de Sasuke, Sakura salió del lavabo y sonrió mientras seguía empaquetando sus cosas.

Empaquetaron lo básico, sobre todo ropa y objetos personales que Sakura necesitaría todos los días. Luego Sasuke sugirió la posibilidad de contratar un servicio de mudanzas para que se ocupara del resto. Lo hizo frente a la cámara de la sala de estar. Con un poco de suerte, quienquiera que hubiese instalado las cámaras intentaría llevárselas antes de que los de las mudanzas pudieran encontrarlas.

Jin ya había contratado a unos amigos suyos para que vigilaran la casa y grabaran a todo el que entrara o saliera de ella con el fin de encontrar al culpable y zanjar de una vez todo aquello.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Sasuke, él informó a sus empleados de que todo lo que necesitara Sakura debía ser convenientemente atendido cuanto antes. Tenía el mismo poder sobre su casa que él mismo y esperaba que la trataran como la duquesa que era.

Para ella sería una forma de acostumbrarse a lo que vendría más adelante.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo servicio – le dijo Sakura cuando se quedaron a solas.

\- No puedo permitir que mi mujer se ocupe de las tareas de la casa – Estaba preparado para encontrar oposición, pero Sakura se limitó a sonreír y no le llevó la contraria.

\- Nunca me ha gustado fregar suelos, así que no esperes oír una sola queja de mi boca.

A Sasuke le agradó aquella sinceridad tan descarada incluso sobre las cosas más sencillas.

\- De todas formas, no tendrás tiempo para eso – le dijo. Se sentaron en la terraza de la casa para disfrutar de la puesta de sol.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Necesito que te ocupes de tratar con los decoradores y con la gente del catering para la recepción en la casa que pertenece a la familia.

\- ¿Quieres que organice una fiesta en un sitio en el que nunca he estado, para gente que ni siquiera conozco?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

\- Necesito que apruebes lo que ellos te propongan. Confío plenamente en mi gente de allí, pero quiero que, cuando lleguemos, estén preparados para preguntarte sobre este tipo de cosas. Es mejor que establezcamos esa relación cuanto antes.

Sakura estiró las piernas sobre la hamaca y las cubrió con una manta.

\- ¿Es la primera fiesta que organizas?

\- No.

\- Entonces, hasta ahora ¿quién las organizaba? No te veo ocupándote tú mismo.

Sasuke no podía negar que su mujer tenía una mente brillante.

\- Casi siempre se ocupaba mi madre - Y querría seguir ocupándose de organizarlo todo en el hogar ancestral de la familia, pero Sasuke quería que Sakura tuviese voz y voto desde el primer momento.

La curiosidad de Sakura no tardó en volver a manifestarse en forma de más preguntas.

\- ¿Dónde vive tu madre?

\- En la casa principal de la familia allá en Europa.

\- ¿ósea que vive en la que vendría a ser nuestra casa? —preguntó Sakura, sinceramente sorprendida.

Sasuke se preguntó cuánto debería explicar, cuántas verdades podía confiarle a su esposa. Empezó con las cosas que Sakura podía averiguar fácilmente por sí misma si se molestaba en investigar.

\- Mi madre fue duquesa mientras estuvo casada con mi padre. Tras su muerte, ella conservó el título hasta que me casé contigo.

\- Vaya, eso es lo que yo llamo una brecha entre una madre y su nuera. Es imposible que salga algo bueno de esto.

Sasuke se volvió para mirar a su esposa.

\- Es lo normal. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día. Estoy seguro de que, tras la lectura del testamento de mi padre, fue consciente de que yo haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para asegurarme la herencia que me corresponde.

\- ¿Están muy unidos?

\- Nos llevamos bien.

\- Eso no suena muy prometedor.

De pronto, el aire a su alrededor parecía más frío. Hubo una época en que su madre y él estaban más unidos. Cuando su objetivo común era odiar a su padre.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella.

Sakura escuchó con atención antes de procesar la información.

\- Pero hay alguien de quien sí debo preocuparme, ¿verdad?

Sasuke hubiese querido mentir, pero no podía. Con Sakura, las mentiras piadosas no lo parecían tanto y amenazaban con acabar interponiéndose entre ellos.

\- Mi primo. Está en la breve lista de personas que podrían haber instalado las cámaras en tu casa.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

\- Ojalá. Obito heredaría una suma considerable si nuestro matrimonio fracasara.

\- Imagino que no son muy amigos.

\- Decir que casi no toleramos la presencia del otro se acerca más a la realidad. Se queda en la casa principal junto con mi madre siempre que puede. Mi madre es demasiado educada para pedirle que se vaya.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

\- No paso allí el tiempo suficiente como para que me importe. A partir de ahora, eso cambiará.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Mi madre tiene derecho a vivir en la casa hasta que la propiedad pase a mi nombre el año que viene. Se supone que cuando me case, mi esposa asumirá las obligaciones como duquesa y mi madre se mudará a una casa más pequeña dentro de la misma propiedad - No esperaba que Sakura recibiera toda aquella información y la comprendiera inmediatamente, pero quería que estuviera familiarizada con lo más importante antes de partir hacia Europa.

\- Creo que no me he informado lo suficiente sobre el hogar de tu familia – Sakura jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras hablaba, y sus ojos se escapaban una y otra vez hacia el mar.

\- Cuando veas la casa, comprenderás mi exigencia a la hora de escoger esposa.

\- Mmm, ¿sabes? Hay algo que no he dejado de preguntarme desde que nos conocimos.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Por qué no tienes acento británico? Creciste en Europa, ¿verdad?

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de su padre regañándole por no hablar correctamente. Sasuke había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para llevarle la contraria, hasta el punto de no adoptar el acento británico.

\- Cuando iba al internado, pasaba los veranos en Europa. Mi madre nos traía a mi hermana y a mí aquí siempre que tenía ocasión - Sasuke divisó un banco de niebla que se acercaba lentamente y dejó que sus pensamientos flotaran con ella - Me rebelé contra mi padre a muchos niveles.

\- ¿Crees que ese enfrentamiento entre los dos le llevó a ponerte trabas a la hora de recibir tu herencia?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mi padre siempre tenía que decir la última palabra. Incluso muerto.

\- ¿Tan horrible era como persona?

\- Mi padre era el típico noble británico. Tenía los bolsillos llenos de dinero, lo cual le confería el derecho a comportarse como un imbécil arrogante. Se casó con mi madre sabiendo que le sería infiel – Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto llorar a su madre por una de sus infidelidades. Una revista había publicado en portada una serie de imágenes de su padre con una mujer diez años más joven que él cogida del brazo. Fue entonces cuando los viajes a fuera de Europa empezaron a moldear la vida de Sasuke – Se creía con el derecho a pisotear a la gente.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abandonó tu madre?

La dulzura que transmitía la voz de Sakura distrajo la atención de Sasuke, hasta entonces concentrada en el mar. Lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes levemente entornados, como una intrusa intentando evitar ser detectada.

\- No lo sé. Seguramente por dinero. Nunca hablaron de divorcio. Casi siempre vivían vidas separadas. Tras el nacimiento de mi hermana, dejaron de dormir en la misma habitación.

\- Entonces, ¿fue el odio por ver cómo trataba a tu madre lo que los distanció?

¿Realmente odiaba a su padre? Sasuke nunca había utilizado una palabra tan dura para describir sus emociones. No le gustaba cómo era, de eso no cabía duda.

\- Mi padre quería que fuera como él. «Ve a la universidad, fórjate una educación, pero no creas que vas a trabajar más de un día a la semana» - respondió Sasuke, imitando el acento de su padre.

Los labios de Sakura dibujaron una sonrisa triste.

\- Así que te rebelaste para amasar tu propia fortuna.

Sasuke se incorporó en su silla.

\- Invertí mi asignación en acciones de la empresa de transportes de la que ahora soy propietario. Cuando llevaba media carrera, gané mi primer millón. Mi padre se puso furioso.

\- Quería controlarte – intervino Sakura – Y no podría hacerlo si te convertías en un hombre hecho a sí mismo.

Sasuke miró a su esposa y experimentó una sensación de orgullo desmedido hacia ella. No recordaba a nadie zambulléndose de aquella manera en su pasado y llegando a las conclusiones correctas. Sakura prestaba atención y además escuchaba todo lo que él decía.

\- Exacto.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué trabajar tan duro para luego quedarte con su dinero? Tampoco es que lo necesites.

\- Consideré la posibilidad de alejarme. Pero mi hermana, que solo conoce el estilo de vida en el que fuimos criados, y mi madre no merecen ver cómo sus vidas se hacen trizas. Por no decir, claro está, que estamos hablando de una cantidad grande de dinero – Sasuke se rió con la intención de dejar atrás la oscura senda de la memoria.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras procesaba la información. Los últimos rayos de sol arrancaban destellos de la superficie del mar.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? – le preguntó, apartando la mirada de él para admirar la puesta de sol.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Empiezo a creer que eres más mártir que mercenario.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, se inclinó hacia delante y la cogió de la mano.

\- Lo dice la mujer que se casó conmigo para asegurar los cuidados de su hermana.

Sakura despertó de su ensimismamiento y le apretó los dedos.

\- Oh, no. ¡Seiki! – exclamó, incorporándose de la cómoda posición en la que estaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es sábado. Me he olvidado de la visita semanal de mi hermana – respondió, apartando la mano de la de él – Tengo que irme.

\- ¿No es muy tarde ya?

Sakura le quitó importancia a la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

\- Claro que no - respondió, y de pronto le miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos – ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Quieres ver adónde va a parar todo tu dinero?

Sasuke tenía una docena de cosas pendientes, cosas que debería estar haciendo en aquel preciso instante en lugar de perder la tarde hablando del pasado con su esposa, pero no le apetecía ocuparse de ellas.

\- Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos, estoy muy contenta que esta adaptación les agrade, el cap pasado tuvo más reviews de los que esperaba enserio se los agradezco, bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar usualmente actualizo un viernes en la tarde pero como dije el cap anterior estaba ocupada con la universidad y bueno como siempre gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

\- Este sitio es alucinante – Ino dio una vuelta completa sobre sí misma desde el centro del salón principal de la casa de Sasuke – No me puedo creer que no te mudaras en cuanto llegaste de Las Vegas.

\- No me parecía lo correcto.

\- ¿Y ahora sí? ¿Qué ha cambiado? – Ino se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sofás de la estancia y cruzó las piernas.

Sakura bajó la voz a pesar de que la cocinera estaba ocupada preparándoles la comida y la sirvienta estaba en el piso de arriba haciendo Dios sabe qué Sasuke tenía que pasar el día en la oficina, lo cual dejaba a Sakura con poco o nada que hacer.

\- Supongo que cada vez estamos más cómodos juntos. Además, no contaría con la seguridad que hay aquí si me hubiera quedado en mi casa.

\- Estás en tu derecho. Si quieres saber mi opinión, ese tal Jin da un poco de miedo – Ino había esquivado al corpulento guardaespaldas de Sasuke cuando este había salido a recibirla a su llegada.

\- No habla mucho.

\- A mí no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Me ha mirado fijamente.

\- Sasuke insiste en que es inofensivo con quienes no se meten con él – Sakura estaba sentada frente a su amiga en una de las sillas estilo Reina de la casa. Llevaba un traje de seda informal tan suave que era como si no llevara nada. Ahora que por fin tenía tiempo libre, tardaba más en vestirse por las mañanas y le dedicaba más atención a su aspecto.

Sasuke la había acompañado al centro Moonlight y allí Sakura había descubierto lo que significaba estar casada con un hombre tan rico y atractivo como su esposo. Se ganó al personal y le arrancó más de una sonrisa a su hermana. Desde el día en que sufrió el derrame, Seiki tenía dificultades para expresar sus necesidades. «Afasia expresiva», así era como lo llamaban los médicos. Para que su hermana no se pusiera nerviosa ni se sintiera frustrada, Sakura a menudo terminaba las frases por ella. Sasuke comprendió la situación enseguida y se esforzó para hacer preguntas que pudieran responderse con un sí o un no, y evitó temas que pudieran provocarle estrés.

Cuando ya se iban, Sasuke encontró a unos de los administradores del centro y, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un interruptor, su encanto se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció el hombre de negocios. Quería saber qué tipo de seguridad tenía el centro, cómo evitaban que un desconocido se colara en la habitación de Seiki y quién estaba con ella fuera de los horarios de las comidas. Disparó una rápida sucesión de preguntas que podría haberle hecho a ella y que fueron contestadas por el administrador del centro antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlos.

Parecía tan sincero, tan preocupado por el cuidado de su hermana, que Sakura no pudo enfadarse con él por ignorarla. Sin embargo, cuando se subieron en el auto y él empezó a poner en duda la capacidad del centro para cuidar adecuadamente de Seiki, Sakura se puso a la defensiva.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Es el mejor centro para gente como ella. La mayoría de los sitios están pensados para ancianos o para enfermos de alzheimer. Moonlight se especializa en pacientes más jóvenes con problemas de desarrollo.

\- ¿Y por qué no cuidar de ella en casa?

Obviamente eso sería lo ideal, pero Sakura no podía permitirse ese tipo de atención las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- No puedo.

Ya lo había intentado antes ella sola y había fracasado. Finalmente Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuánto le afectaba aquella conversación y tuvo la sensatez suficiente para dejar el tema.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

\- Me alegro de que Jin esté de tu parte. No me gustaría tenerlo como enemigo - dijo Ino, despertando a Sakura de sus pensamientos – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Alliance?

Sakura le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar qué podía hacer con su empresa. A partir de entonces, hacer de esposa de Sasuke Uchiha ocuparía la mayor parte de su tiempo, y además tendría que viajar constantemente por todo el planeta. De hecho, su pasaporte había llegado a primera hora del lunes y Sasuke y ella ya estaban organizando los preparativos para salir el miércoles por la mañana.

\- Tengo una proposición que hacerte – Sakura esperó a que Ino la mirara antes de continuar – He trabajado muy duro para ahora echar a perder el tiempo y el esfuerzo invertidos en Alliance, pero lo que está claro es que los próximos meses no estaré disponible.

\- Pensaba que iban a vivir en continentes distintos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza

\- El plan original no va a funcionar como esperábamos. Después de lo que paso con los micrófonos y las cámaras, creemos que lo mejor es permanecer juntos.

Sakura recordó la propuesta de Sasuke. No había insistido en que se acostara con él desde el día del lavabo, pero a veces la desnudaba con la mirada o le hacía comentarios subidos de tono para que no se olvidara de que todavía la quería en su cama. De hecho, Sakura dormía en la habitación continua a la de su marido. La explicación que le habían dado al servicio era que no se encontraba bien. La excusa era ridícula, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Y en qué situación deja eso a Alliance?

\- ¿Qué te parecería convertirte en mi socia?

Ino abrió los ojos como platos y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo sería?

\- Tendrías que hacer parte del trabajo de campo.

Ambas sabían lo que eso significaba: Ino tendría que frecuentar reuniones y fiestas a las que las mujeres acudían en busca de un marido rico, eventos de alto nivel en los que se movía la gente con dinero. Socializar era la mejor manera de captar nuevos clientes. El boca oreja funcionaba mejor que cualquier anuncio en el periódico.

\- Miu está de acuerdo – añadió Sakura – Te presentará a viejos amigos para que puedas empezar.

\- Miu es la dueña de Moonlight, ¿verdad?

La rubia impresionante en la que Sasuke ni siquiera había reparado. Sakura asintió.

\- Cuando consigas un nuevo contacto, envíame la información por fax y yo me ocuparé de comprobar su pasado. Eso es algo que puedo hacer desde cualquier lugar del mundo. Lo que no puedo hacer es reunirme con nadie, no hasta que recupere el control sobre mi tiempo.

\- ¿Y cuándo esperas que ocurra eso?

\- Dentro de unos meses. Quizá antes.

Ino parecía estar dándole vueltas a la proposición.

\- Supongo que no sería buena idea hablar de matrimonios temporales después de tu boda con Sasuke en Las Vegas. La gente podría hacer preguntas.

\- No, no lo sería. Lo pondré todo a tu nombre para que yo parezca tu empleada – Porque de todas formas cualquier abogado mínimamente capaz acabaría descubriéndolo todo.

\- ¿Harías eso?

\- Confío en ti. Y cuando te he ofrecido que seas mi socia, lo he dicho en serio. Si las cosas se te complican mientras yo estoy fuera, buscaremos a una secretaria a tiempo parcial. Si el negocio empieza a funcionar, la contrataremos a tiempo completo. Nos repartiremos los beneficios al cincuenta por ciento, y mientras yo esté jugando a las duquesas me haré cargo de los gastos.

A Ino se le iluminó la mirada.

\- ¿Te refieres a vestidos bonitos y cenas con clientes?

A Sakura se le escapó la risa.

\- Estoy convencida de que podemos establecer un presupuesto razonable.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- Di que sí.

\- Pero esta empresa es obra tuya. Has trabajado muy duro para levantarla y yo solo soy una recién llegada.

Sakura descruzó las piernas, se inclinó hacia Ino y cubrió una de sus manos con la suya.

\- Me has ayudado en los momentos más difíciles y nunca te has quejado cuando escaseaba el dinero.

\- Me ofreciste una habitación en tu casa. ¿Cómo iba a quejarme cuando me dejaste vivir contigo a cambio de nada?

Sakura le quitó importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

\- Quizá yo pusiera la primera piedra del negocio, pero entre las dos lo hemos llevado hasta donde está hoy día. No confío en nadie más, Ino.

El lento movimiento de la cabeza de Ino acabó convirtiéndose en un gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Cómo decir no a algo así?

—Bien.

\- ¿Señora Uchiha? —preguntó la cocinera desde la entrada de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Sí, Aimi?

\- La comida está lista. ¿Quiere que la traiga aquí o prefiere que la sirva en el comedor?

Por la sonrisa pícara de Ino, era evidente que estaba impresionada.

\- Iremos al comedor. Y espero que se una a nosotros.

Aimi abrió los ojos como platos, alarmada.

\- Oh, no, no puedo hacer eso.

Sakura e Ino se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron hacia Aimi.

\- Por supuesto que puede – le dijo Sakura entre risas – Cómo voy a esperar que prepare usted la comida y luego coma sola.

\- Pero...

\- Además, el cumpleaños de Sasuke es en menos de una semana y, si le soy sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué comprarle. Quizá usted pueda ayudarme.

Los labios de Aimi dibujaron una «O» perfecta. Dejó de discutir y siguió a Sakura y a su nueva socia hasta el comedor de la casa.

Durante la comida, Sakura se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que había vuelto a adoptar el papel de mujer con dinero. Se entretuvo con cada bocado, recordando la velocidad con la que todo podía desvanecerse. En su caso, sería así. El trato entre Sasuke y ella era temporal, con fecha de inicio y de caducidad. Tendría que hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos durante el siguiente año si no quería arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera lo efímero de su matrimonio con solo mirarla.

Y para hacerlos desaparecer, tenía que empezar a actuar como una mujer casada, se dijo.

Una mujer felizmente casada.

Sasuke atravesó la reja de la casa dos horas más tarde de lo que le había prometido a Sakura. Había llamado a las cinco y media para avisar de que llegaría tarde. Sakura parecía decepcionada. Precisamente esa misma decepción lo había animado a él a moverse más rápido para disponer de un rato libre que pasar con ella antes de retirarse a dormir. Sentía el deseo sincero de conocer mejor a Sakura.

No se trataba de ningún juego extraño. La sinceridad de su mujer, clara y directa hasta el punto de haber afirmado que quería acostarse con él, era algo nuevo para Sasuke. Cada vez que recordaba a Sakura poniéndose su camisa y quitándose los vaqueros, no podía evitar tener una erección. Sentía una necesidad irresistible de compartir la cama con su esposa.

Le había prometido tiempo para pensar en su oferta, cierto, pero eso no significaba que no intentara seducirla para conseguir lo que quería. Maldita sea, si ella también lo deseaba tanto como él. Lo sabía por cómo lo miraba de soslayo cuando creía que él no la veía, y por su forma de humedecerse los labios sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

Sasuke había evitado besarla desde el día de la mudanza. Sin embargo, cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que la ayudaba a bajar del coche o apoyaba una mano en la curva de su espalda para guiarla a través de una puerta, su vida se convertía en una dulce agonía.

Se moría de ganas de explorar aquella atracción volátil que sentían ambos y ver hasta dónde podía llegar la onda expansiva.

Al entrar en casa, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritar «Hola, cariño, ya he llegado».

Sonrió al imaginar la escena y atravesó las estancias vacías hasta que la suave luz de unas velas en el comedor llamó su atención.

Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa, vestida únicamente con un delicado vestido de seda color rubí y una sonrisa en los labios. Su hermoso cabello rosa le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros. Al verlo entrar en la estancia, sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto.

Fue entonces cuando el delicioso olor de la ternera inundó sus sentidos y le recordó que llevaba todo el día sin comer.

Sakura alzó una copa de vino tinto y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hacia él.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras sus ojos recorrían las suaves líneas de su cuerpo.

Los pechos de Sakura asomaban por encima del escote, dejando al descubierto una hermosa piel blanquecina. Podía verle las piernas a través de una abertura en el vestido, las mismas piernas de las que ella siempre se quejaba por ser demasiado cortas y que, montadas sobre unos tacones de diez centímetros, mostraban unas pantorrillas espectaculares. Sasuke decidió que le gustaban los zapatos de mujer. Un segundo armario era un precio pequeño a pagar a cambio de disfrutar de semejantes vistas.

\- He pensado que estaría bien cenar los dos solos mientras podamos. Tu casa en Europa parece muy... llena de gente.

Sasuke cogió la copa que Sakura le ofrecía y escuchó atentamente en busca de algún ruido que le confirmara que Aimi estaba en la cocina o Hitomi en el recibidor, pero solo se oía el lejano sonido del mar a través de una ventana abierta.

\- ¿Estamos solos?

\- Les he dado la noche libre.

Le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. La sensual mirada de Sakura, resguardada bajo una espesa capa de pestañas, despertó un montón de preguntas, que se quedaron en la punta de la lengua. Decidió posponerlas y seguir sus instrucciones. Si Sakura había decidido aceptar la proposición y convertirse, además de esposa, en amante, seguro que lo descubriría en breve.

\- Seguro que no se han resistido.

Sakura apartó una silla de la mesa y lo invitó a sentarse en ella.

\- Solo me han preguntado a qué hora deben estar aquí mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Por la mañana? Si viven aquí.

Sakura levantó la tapa que cubría el primer plato y una nube de vapor ascendió hacia el techo: asado con guarnición de patatas y con espárrago.

\- Hitomi tiene un novio que está encantado de acogerla por esta noche.

\- No sabía que tenía novio.

\- Y Aimi ha aprovechado para ir a visitar a su hija y a su nieto.

Sakura terminó de servir los platos, se sentó junto a él y cogió el tenedor. Sasuke no podía concentrarse en la comida por culpa del aroma a lavanda que desprendía la piel de su esposa.

\- ¿Y Jin?

\- Está en la caseta. Le he pedido que nos dejara un poco de intimidad.

Sasuke sintió que le rugía el estómago y al mismo tiempo le subía la temperatura.

\- ¿Para qué necesitamos privacidad, Sakura? —Le dedicó una mirada pícara de soslayo y cogió su tenedor de encima de la mesa.

\- He pensado que estaría bien para variar.

Pinchó la verdura con el tenedor y se la llevó a la lengua para probar su sabor. Cuando los espárragos desaparecieron en la caverna que era su boca y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, cualquier duda acerca de dónde acabaría la velada se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

La cuestión era: ¿comerían antes... o después?

Sasuke gruñó de satisfacción al ver cómo Sakura se llevaba el tenedor de nuevo a la boca y empezaba a masticar lentamente.

De pronto tenía la boca seca. Cogió la botella de vino, sin apartar los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo.

Se concentró en pinchar la comida del plato y llevársela a la boca. Mientras ella todavía masticaba el primer bocado, él ya iba por el segundo.

Sakura cogió la copa de vino, pasó la lengua por el borde, y a continuación le hizo una pregunta de lo más inocente.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

\- Bien – ¿Aquella era su voz?

Ella sonrió, consciente del efecto que provocaba en él. Tomó un sorbo de vino y un segundo bocado de comida. Sus labios se movían lentamente, reduciendo el cerebro de Sasuke a un montón de escombros. Cenar nunca había sido tan seductor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería acabar con la comida cuanto antes. Cuando ya era incapaz de comer más, Sasuke apuró la copa de un trago y la dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

La sonrisa inocente y la fingida sorpresa de Sakura no hicieron más que aumentar la tensión sexual entre ambos.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

Sasuke se puso en pie, empujando la silla sin demasiada ceremonia.

\- Por supuesto, todo va genial.

Sakura se dispuso a coger su copa, pero él interceptó el movimiento y la obligó a levantarse. Sus labios buscaron los de ella sin ofrecerle otra escapatoria. Los dos por igual aceptaron la lengua del otro con avidez y ofrecieron la suya.

Sakura sabía a vino y olía a primavera. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y el beso se hizo más profundo. Las manos de su esposa, que lo sujetaban firmemente por la camisa, se fueron relajando hasta abrirse por completo. Las apoyó en su pecho y luego le rodeó la espalda con ellas. Sakura gimió de placer y se deshizo entre sus brazos. Cada caricia de aquella mujer era real y estaba cargada de deseo.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los esfuerzos, por parte de Sakura, para hacerse con el control incluso en aquel momento resultaban nuevos y excitantes. Nadie había mandado jamás en las relaciones de Sasuke. Nunca entregaba las riendas. Sin embargo, con Sakura podía dejarse llevar y confiar en que era capaz de llevarlos a ambos a aguas seguras.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta por los hombros, momento que él aprovechó para apartar los labios de su boca, respirar y permitirse mirar los ojos verdes y apasionados de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Eres preciosa.

A diferencia de las otras veces en que le había regalado un cumplido, esta vez sintió que le creía.

Mientras ella se peleaba con el nudo de la corbata, Sasuke la empujó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de los platos y de la comida. Cuando la corbata cayó finalmente al suelo, Sakura se inclinó sobre él y dibujó una senda de besos y de caricias por toda la barbilla y el cuello. Su voz, tan sensual, no dejaba de hablar entre mordisco y mordisco.

\- He estado pensando en tu propuesta.

Había hecho algo más que pensar.

Deslizando una mano por su hombro, Sasuke apartó uno de los tirantes del vestido y posó los labios sobre la carne entre el hombro y el cuello. Era tan dulce...

\- ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? – le preguntó, dispuesto a jugar según sus reglas pero sabiéndose ganador de antemano.

Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuerpo de Sakura respondió estremeciéndose. Sasuke tomó nota en su cabeza: bastaba con acariciar aquel punto de su cuerpo para provocar una descarga de placer, y tenía toda la noche para descubrir más lugares clave.

\- He... he decidido que no soy una masoquista.

Sasuke le lamió la parte trasera de la oreja.

\- Oh, Dios, hazlo otra vez.

Él sonrió pegado a su cuello e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Las piernas de Sakura rozaban las suyas, su cadera se movía delicadamente en busca de contacto. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaron, ansiando sentir la caricia de su piel. ¿Alguna vez había sentido aquella atracción hacia una mujer? Incluso con la mente dominada por el sexo, quería estar absolutamente seguro de que Sakura buscaba lo mismo que él.

Hundió las manos en la melena de su esposa y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?

Ella clavó los ojos en los suyos.

\- Sí – susurró.

Sasuke sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

\- Te estoy pidiendo más de una noche.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Mejor, una noche no será suficiente. Quiero un año entero.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en las profundidades de los hermosos ojos verdes de su esposa y selló aquel nuevo pacto, aquella nueva locura, con un beso lento y abrasador.

La sentó sobre la mesa sujetándola por la cadera antes de colocarse entre sus piernas. Encontró la carne desnuda de las rodillas y se abrió paso con las manos sobre la suave piel de los muslos. Quería besar cada punto que tocaba con las manos, sentir la respuesta de Sakura. Ella le mordió el labio inferior y la mente de Sasuke imaginó otra escena distinta en la que la boca de su esposa recorría partes mucho más placenteras de su anatomía.

Sakura se peleó con la camisa hasta que hubo desabrochado hasta el último botón y las manos pudieron desplegarse sobre su pecho. Le acarició el pecho y luego apartó la boca de la de él y se inclinó para saborearlo. Mientras ella jugaba con su cuerpo, Sasuke sintió que se le nublaba el entendimiento. Sakura tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y el calor que emanaba de entre ellas no hacía más que empeorar la erección. Respiró profundamente y se emborrachó del olor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que aún estaban sobre la dura superficie de la mesa. No quería que su primera vez fuera rodeados de platos sucios.

Mientras Sakura lo lamía y lo besaba, Sasuke la levantó de la mesa sin el menor esfuerzo. Ella se rió y cerró las piernas con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura, y se agarró a sus hombros. El camino hasta el sofá más cercano fue mucho más erótico de lo que Sasuke había imaginado. Con cada paso, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura se deslizaba contra su piel, enviando una descarga de placer que lo animaba a seguir adelante.

La casa era demasiado grande. Necesitó mucho tiempo para colocarla sobre uno de los sofás y cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo. La camisa salió volando en una dirección, el vestido de ella, en otra. Sasuke admiró la curva de sus pechos, prisioneros bajo un sujetador de encaje negro.

\- Eres hermosa.

Jugó con ellos a través de la tela hasta que el pezón se endureció animado por sus caricias. Dudó un momento antes de descubrirlo y acto seguido se inclinó para saborearlo por primera vez.

Sakura arqueó el cuerpo, empujando todavía más el pecho dentro de la boca.

\- Por favor, Sasuke – suplicó, y levantó aún más la cadera, buscándolo.

Sasuke quería aprenderse el cuerpo de ella para dar con todos los puntos sensibles y venerarlo como se merecía, pero Sakura le había bajado la cremallera de los pantalones y ya tenía la mano dentro. Y cuando los dedos se cerraron alrededor de la erección palpitante que se elevaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, Sasuke se quedó sin respiración.

Se olvidó de los pechos, de que ella todavía llevaba las bragas puestas, y tan solo podía pensar en adentrarse en las profundidades de su sexo.

La suave textura de la mano de Sakura lo sujetaba con firmeza, mientras sus labios le acariciaban el cuello.

\- Te necesito – le susurró al oído con aquella voz tan profunda y sensual.

\- Y me tendrás – le prometió Sasuke.

Se apartó de ella el tiempo justo para quitarse los pantalones y deshacerse de los zapatos y de los bóxers, momento que ella también aprovechó para ladear la cadera y quitarse las bragas de encaje.

Sasuke sacó un condón de la cartera y se lo puso en un suspiro. Cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, Sakura había doblado una rodilla y tenía la pierna apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta tenerlo encima de nuevo.

Él se abrió paso entre los muslos de su esposa y buscó sus labios para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez fue Sakura la que se entregó por completo, utilizando la lengua con más esmero y dejándole casi sin respiración. Sasuke había vislumbrado la pasión que hervía en su interior, había fantaseado con tenerla en su cama desde el día en que se conocieron, pero aquello era más de lo que podría haber deseado jamás.

Hambriento de ella, apoyó la punta del miembro contra los pliegues del húmedo sexo de Sakura. Ella pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole el acceso que necesitaba para satisfacer a ambos, y él se deslizó en su interior.

Sakura ronroneó como una gata en celo. Sasuke apenas podía contener tanto ego en su interior.

\- Qué bien – dijo ella tras separar los labios de los de él. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y había empezado a mover la cadera siguiendo el ritmo.

Mejor que bien. Estar entre sus brazos era lo más cercano a la perfección. Sasuke quería volverla loca de placer, entregarse a ella por completo, así que se obligó a no pensar en su propia liberación.

\- Estás muy firme – le dijo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sakura tenía los labios húmedos de pasión, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el cuello.

\- Es la ventaja de ser pequeña.

Pero era más que eso. Más tarde, cuando ambos hubieran saciado sus instintos más básicos, le preguntaría por su pasado, por los hombres que se habían cruzado en su camino. Por el momento, todo se reducía a acariciarla, a darle placer.

Sakura hundió los dedos en sus hombros y luego en sus nalgas. Su respiración se había acelerado y Sasuke supo que había encontrado el ritmo que ella necesitaba.

\- Sí – gimió Sakura – Así, justo ahí.

Sin dejar de mover las caderas, Sasuke aguantó cuanto pudo, esperando el momento en que ella se liberara. Cuando finalmente llegó, Sakura gritó su nombre y se sujetó a su cuerpo con fuerza, latiendo alrededor de su sexo. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dejó llevar y la siguió hasta el firmamento.

El peso del cuerpo de Sasuke presionaba el suyo contra el sofá y la respiración de él parecía tan entrecortada como la suya. Estiró una pierna y acarició con ella la de su marido. No podía dejar de sonreír. Incluso cuando los temblores del placer se convirtieron en pequeños espasmos, siguió sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo podía negarse a aquello? Y pensar que tendría acceso al maravilloso cuerpo de Sasuke y a sus habilidades amatorias durante todo un año. Se detuvo un instante al pensar en el fin de la relación, pero rápidamente apartó las imágenes de su mente y se concentró en el olor y el tacto del hombre que seguía enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

\- Ha sido...

\- Increíble – dijo él, terminando la frase por ella.

Sasuke había tenido muchas más amantes que ella, eso seguro. Podía contar los hombres con los que había estado con una mano y le sobraban tres dedos.

Sasuke, en cambio, seguro que tenía una hoja Excel para comparar resultados. A Sakura le hubiese gustado preguntarle la cifra exacta, pero las inseguridades que llevaba arrastrando toda su vida se lo impedían.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara? – preguntó Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué cara?

\- Esa de duda, la misma que pones cada vez que dices que eres muy bajita o alguna tontería por el estilo.

La suya era una relación basada en la confianza, pero ¿hasta dónde podía preguntar sin quedar como una tonta sentimental y necesitada?

\- ¿En serio? ¿También crees que ha sido increíble?

\- Sakura – dijo él en un suspiro. Acercó una mano a la cara de su esposa y le acarició la barbilla con el reverso del dedo. Su cadera seguía firmemente apoyada sobre la de ella – ¿No te das cuenta de lo bien que se acopla tu cuerpo al mío?

Sus pechos seguían aplastados contra el torso de él, las piernas alrededor de la cadera. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que todavía podía saborearlos.

\- Sí.

\- Eres perfecta. Más apasionada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y aunque ahora mismo estoy más que satisfecho, la noche es larga y no creo que haya acabado contigo. Esto – continuó, besándola suavemente mientras hablaba – es el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

No se le podía negar la habilidad para arrancarle una sonrisa a una mujer incluso después de llevarla al orgasmo.

Sasuke se escurrió entre sus brazos el tiempo suficiente para levantarse del sofá. Una vez en pie, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

Sakura miró hacia el suelo horrorizada.

\- Sasuke, la ropa.

Él se rió e ignorando sus palabras, la llevó al piso de arriba, hasta el dormitorio, donde hizo efectivas sus amenazas.

Cuando Sakura bajó de la habitación, ya era casi mediodía. La ropa había desaparecido, al igual que los platos de la cena. Solo una fotografía de los dos haciendo el amor habría sido un mensaje más claro de lo sucedido la noche anterior, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que el personal había encontrado a primera hora. Estaba tan avergonzada que no podía evitar sonrojarse de vez en cuando, y cada vez que se cruzaba con Aimi o con Hitomi bajaba la mirada. Ambas fueron increíblemente educadas, hasta tal punto que habría preferido que le tirasen de la manga y le enseñaran el pulgar en señal de aprobación a que actuaran como si limpiar los restos de los encuentros de Sasuke con sus amantes fuese una tarea fija todas las semanas.

De hecho, Sakura le sacó el tema de sus antiguas novias mientras hacían las maletas.

\- Entonces, Sasuke – empezó, haciéndose la inocente – dime, ¿encontraré recuerdos de tus amantes anteriores en alguno de los cajones?

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó para mirarla, pero ella continuó con lo suyo como si nada. Después de todo, era ella la que tenía que preparar su ropa. Sasuke contaba con todo lo que necesitaba tanto acá como en Europa.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Ya sabes. ¿Karin tenía aquí un cajón para ella, o Tayuya?

Sintió que los ojos de Sasuke se clavaban en su espalda, pero evitó mirarlo a la cara. No debería importarle, pero quería saber si invitaba a sus amantes a menudo a su casa.

\- Nunca he encontrado a nadie que se merezca un cajón para ella sola – respondió Sasuke.

Vaya, no estaba nada mal.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para unas bragas olvidadas por accidente? – continuó, sin dejar de meter ropa en la maleta y evitando mirar hacia donde estaba su esposo. «Soy patética.»

\- ¿Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke, que se había acercado y estaba detrás de ella. La cogió por los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Sus hermosos ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella – Solo hace cuatro años que tengo esta casa. Eres la única mujer que ha dormido en mi cama.

Una sonrisa floreció en el interior del pecho de Sakura. No quería que Sasuke supiera cuánto significaban aquellas palabras para ella, de modo que asintió, concentrada en evitar que la sonrisa alcanzara sus labios. Él la besó dulcemente en la boca.

\- ¿Te habría molestado encontrarte un cajón lleno de ropa de mujer?

No debería. Hacía apenas tres semanas ni siquiera se conocían.

\- Bueno, supongo que no... – «Pues claro que sí.»

\- ¿Sakura? – Sasuke pronunció su nombre con la parsimonia de quien sabe que algo no es cierto.

\- Vale, sí – confesó ella – Porque... – Se rebano los sesos en busca de una excusa convincente. No le costó mucho encontrarla – El personal pensará mejor de mí, o de nosotros... como pareja si no me ven como un número más.

«Patético» No debería intentar ser algo más que un número, sino que haría mejor construyendo barreras alrededor de su corazón, de sus sentimientos, y evitando cualquier tipo de relación afectiva con el hombre que no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

\- No eres un número, Sakura. Si alguna vez sientes que el personal de aquí, o el de Europa, te trata como tal, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Todo el mundo se ha portado fenomenal conmigo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos un instante, como si intentara resolver un enigma, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se dispuso a terminar su minúscula maleta.

Cuando Sakura continuó con la suya, se permitió el lujo de sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Se equivocaba al tratar de encontrar un lado romántico en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Solo compartían una relación sexual satisfactoria para ambos, con la peculiaridad de que además estaban casados. Tampoco era para tanto.

\- ¿Y tú qué, Sakura? —empezó Sasuke, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has tenido algún hombre en tu vida que se mereciera un cajón?

La mano de Sakura se detuvo en pleno movimiento.

\- No – fue la breve respuesta a su escasa vida personal.

Siguieron preparando las maletas.

\- ¿Algún novio reciente que pueda presentarse en la puerta de casa?

Sakura echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella mientras manipulaba algo que tenía entre las manos. Muy bien, su marido sentía curiosidad por su pasado. La vida privada de Sakura nunca había aparecido en las portadas de las revistas como la de él.

\- El tiempo novios lleva seco bastante tiempo – respondió.

\- ¿Cómo que seco? – preguntó Sasuke antes de que ella terminara la frase.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Sasuke sintiera el peso de su mirada y se la devolviera.

\- Cuando mi padre entró en la cárcel, impedí que nadie se me acercara.

\- Tenías veintiún años cuando tu padre ingresó en prisión.

\- Así es.

\- No ha habido nadie desde...

\- Nadie.

Sasuke consideró sus palabras durante un minuto, desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

\- Eso significa que...

\- He estado con dos personas además de ti – dijo ella, consciente de por dónde iba la conversación. Era raro saber de antemano las preguntas – Uno en el instituto, y otro en la universidad – Este último le rompió el corazón y terminó con su fe en los hombres.

La expresión de su cara debió de cambiar, porque Sasuke dejó de preguntar y se acercó nuevamente a ella.

\- Supongo que es típico de los hombres, pero me gusta saber que formo parte de una lista muy exclusiva.

Era difícil ignorar los recuerdos de sus años de universidad, de tanta confusión y tanto dolor.

\- Si una chica no puede acostarse con su marido, ¿con quién va a hacerlo? – se burló ella, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

\- Cierto.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta, pero entre ellos se había abierto una brecha.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Dime.

\- Me gusta saber que soy la única que ha estado aquí.

Se hizo el silencio en el dormitorio. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada. Cuando Sasuke regresó a su tarea, Sakura terminó con la suya.

 _ **Holaaaa a todos, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido pero no prometo nada, a veces los estudios me tienes estresada, pero gracias por apoyar esta adaptación.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Las ventajas de tener un avión privado eran aún más agradables con una mujer al lado. Hicieron el amor y luego durmieron unas horas, lo cual debería haber sido suficiente para relajarse y llegar a Gran Bretaña descansados.

Sin embargo, mientras el avión descendía, Sasuke percibió el nerviosismo de Sakura e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para distraerla.

Había reservado habitación en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto. Allí pasarían la noche, y se reunirían con su familia al día siguiente. Sin embargo, su familia tenía otro plan en mente.

Tomaron tierra a primera hora de la mañana, aunque para ellos seguía siendo última hora de la tarde. Por la forma en que Sakura movía las manos, Sasuke sabía que su esposa tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Bajaron del avión, él rodeándola con un brazo. Siguiendo su consejo, Sakura se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta de manga larga. «No hace falta que te pongas guapa para el chófer», le había dicho, asegurándole que tendrían tiempo para dormir, darse una ducha y vestirse adecuadamente antes de acometer algo importante.

Sin embargo, cuando la limusina que había pedido se detuvo junto al avión y se abrió la puerta trasera, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron petrificados al ver uno de los tacones de la madre de él apoyándose en el suelo.

\- Me dijiste que no veríamos a nadie en el aeropuerto – murmuró Sakura entre dientes.

\- Y así es.

Era evidente que la mujer que acababa de bajarse del asiento trasero de la limusina era su madre. El chófer sostenía un paraguas en alto encima de ella para evitar que las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre la pista le arruinaran el peinado que sin duda un peluquero había tardado horas en crear.

A pesar del horrible matrimonio por el que había pasado, Mikoto Uchiha aparentaba diez años menos de los que tenía en realidad. Tenía el pelo de color negro y lo llevaba recogido bajo un elegante sombrero. Vestía un abrigo largo y gris sobre una falda estrecha y una blusa. A pesar de que el sol se había escondido tras una gruesa capa de nubes, la madre de Sasuke llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol, bajo las que ocultaba sus ojos y los sentimientos que estos pudieran revelar.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es ella?

Sasuke tragó saliva. Si algo había aprendido de su mujer era su tendencia a la inseguridad. Tras la actitud guerrera de Sakura se escondía un poderoso deseo de ser aceptada.

Estaba seguro de que la idea de sugerirle que se quitara el traje de seda y se pusiera cómoda acabaría explotándole irremediablemente en la cara.

\- Es mi madre.

Sakura vaciló, pero Sasuke la ayudó a seguir adelante poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y empujándola con firmeza.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Mamá? – Sasuke retiró la mano de la espalda de Sakura el tiempo justo para darle dos besos a su madre – No te esperábamos – Parecía despreocupado, pero confiaba en que su voz transmitiera el descontento que sentía en aquel momento.

\- No podía permitir que tu esposa y tú aterrizaran sin una bienvenida.

Sasuke volvió al lado de Sakura y la empujó para que diera un paso al frente.

\- Sakura, mi madre, Mikoto. Mamá, esta es mi esposa, Sakura.

\- Un placer – dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a su nuera.

\- He oído hablar mucho de usted.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? Yo prácticamente no sé nada de ti.

Sakura se puso tensa y Sasuke tuvo que interponerse entre las dos mujeres.

\- Estamos aquí para remediarlo – le dijo a su madre – No deberías haber venido. Ya sabes lo largos que son los viajes.

Mikoto palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

\- Estoy segura de que han tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar durante el vuelo.

\- Llevamos unos días muy ocupados, como puedes imaginarte. Nos apetecería dormir unas horas.

Mikoto miró al chófer que sostenía el paraguas sobre su cabeza y luego el coche.

\- En ese caso, será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

Sasuke sintió que empezaba a perder el control. Lo peor fue que Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a mirarlos, primero a uno, luego al otro, con los labios sellados.

\- He reservado una habitación en un hotel cercano.

\- Eso es una estupid...

\- ¡Madre! – Sasuke ya había tenido más que suficiente.

\- Mikoto. No te importa que te tutee, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakura, que por fin había recuperado la voz.

\- Por supuesto que no, querida.

\- Bien. Como puedes ver, necesito darme una ducha desesperadamente y recuperar unas horas de sueño. Espero que seas tan amable de comprendernos y esperar hasta nuestra llegada – Sakura escogió un tono y unas palabras muy formales, tanto que Sasuke no la había oído hablar así hasta entonces.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Sakura tomó el brazo de Sasuke y se apoyó en él.

\- Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para recibirme. No sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Sasuke se había quedado nuevamente sin palabras. Ayudó a su esposa y a su madre a montarse en la parte trasera del coche y luego se unió a ellas. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Sakura se acurrucó contra su marido.

\- Lleva un abrigo precioso – le dijo Sakura a su suegra.

\- Gra... gracias.

\- Espero que me digas dónde te lo has comprado. Me temo que no tengo nada parecido y, por el aspecto del cielo, creo que voy a necesitar uno mientras dure mi estancia.

\- Por supuesto, querida. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para ir de compras.

La preocupación de Sasuke por la inesperada aparición de su madre empezó a desvanecerse.

\- Mi mujer y mi madre de compras. ¿Debería preocuparme? – se burló.

\- Depende – respondió Sakura.

\- ¿De?

\- De si tu hermana se nos une. Tres mujeres y una tarjeta de crédito sin límite son un auténtico peligro.

Todos rieron. Y a pesar de las diferencias más que evidentes entre su madre y su esposa, a Sasuke no le preocupaba la posibilidad de que no se llevaran bien. Sakura había prestado atención a la descripción de los hábitos de su madre en cuanto al dinero, y la estaba utilizando para ganarse su afecto.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel, Sasuke estaba seguro de que su madre ni siquiera se había percatado de los vaqueros de centro comercial y de los zapatos sin marca que llevaba Sakura, del mismo modo que sabía que en cuanto pudiera su esposa le prendería fuego a todo el atuendo.

Afortunadamente, su madre se despidió de ellos en la puerta y no los siguió al interior del hotel. Todavía estaba amaneciendo y la recepción estaba vacía. El botones los acompañó rápidamente hasta la habitación. Sasuke le dio una propina y cerró la puerta tras él.

Por fin estaban solos. Sakura se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- Puede que acabe gustándome tu madre, aunque antes tendré que superar el hecho de que nos tendiera una emboscada en el aeropuerto.

\- Le pedí que nos esperara en la casa de la familia.

\- Es tu madre. Tiene curiosidad.

\- Aun así, debería haber esperado – Y así se lo haría saber en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

\- Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que no estoy embarazada de cinco meses.

Sasuke acababa de colocar su maleta sobre la cama cuando comprendió las palabras de Sakura.

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Por favor, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme la barriga?

No, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Muy en serio. Era una misión de reconocimiento. Primero para saber si tiene un nieto de camino y segundo para asegurarse de que no soy un desastre sin clase.

Sasuke se apoyó en la estructura de la cama y se preguntó si Sakura tendría razón.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Las mujeres son criaturas emocionales. Todo está en sus ojos. Cuando tu madre se ha quitado las gafas, he podido leer cada mirada, cada movimiento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que te llevaré conmigo al próximo consejo de administración. Parece que se te da bien el espionaje.

\- Cursé psicología como segunda especialidad.

\- Podrías haber hecho carrera en la justicia.

\- No lo creo. Por los cargos de mi padre y todo eso.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y puso punto final a la conversación. Había dolor en su mirada. Sacó algunas cosas de la maleta y se dirigió al lavabo. Su padre la había marcado de por vida. Desgraciadamente, Sasuke no sabía cuán profundas eran las heridas. Tendría que descubrirlo.

Sakura apenas había tenido tiempo de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada cuando Sasuke la despertó. Se dio una ducha larga con agua muy caliente y tomó un pequeño refrigerio.

La idea de que la familia de Sasuke observara cada uno de sus movimientos le ponía la piel de gallina. Era consciente de que se había librado del primer interrogatorio de la madre de Sasuke, pero no sabía si sería capaz de repetirlo.

Estaba preparada para conocer a la familia al completo. Había escogido para la ocasión un traje de chaqueta con falda color óxido. Sasuke no se había molestado en preguntarle por qué se había dejado los vaqueros y la camiseta en el hotel, dentro de la papelera de la habitación para ser más concretos. Simplemente se había reído al verlos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nunca debería haber llevado esa ropa consigo y mucho menos habérsela puesto el día en el que Mikoto había decidido hacer su aparición.

Si volvían a sorprenderla, sería vestida con sus mejores galas. Para ello se aseguró de que toda la ropa que llevaba consigo fuera acorde con el gusto de la anterior duquesa, quizá unas décadas más joven en cuanto al estilo pero siempre digna de la mujer que caminase del brazo de Sasuke.

De camino a la casa de la familia de Sasuke dejó de llover, el paisaje se llenó de verdes colinas. Sakura intentó relajarse en el asiento junto a su marido mientras este hablaba de su hermana, que tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que ella.

\- Yumi siempre ha querido que yo sentara la cabeza.

Sakura sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿No te preocupa...? – Dejó que la pregunta quedara suspendida en el aire y sus ojos se posaron en el chófer. Quería preguntarle si le preocupaba que su hermana le cogiera cariño a su nueva cuñada en el poco tiempo que duraría su matrimonio.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos segundos y su rostro se cubrió de incertidumbre.

\- Yumi y tú se llevaran bien. Es muy agradable. Tal vez un poco consentida, pero no tiene mala intención.

Sakura aparcó aquella conversación para otro momento más apropiado, cuando ambos pudieran hablar a solas. Empezaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de decepcionar a toda la gente que estaba a punto de conocer. De pronto se acordó de su padre, de los días previos a que le pusieran las esposas.

Como licenciada en empresariales, Sakura pasaba muchas horas fuera de clase discutiendo con los profesores sobre el éxito de su padre. Incluso Dan, su novio de entonces, quería saberlo todo de Kizashi Haruno y su pequeño imperio económico e inmobiliario.

Dan era encantador, carismático y más astuto que un zorro esperando junto a una madriguera a que el conejo asomara su pequeña y peluda cabeza.

Sakura era el conejo que no sabía que estaban jugando con ella.

Y pensar que se había acostado con el hombre que acabó metiendo a su padre entre rejas... Qué estúpida era. Habían estado saliendo, quedando para estudiar, o eso creía ella, y deshaciendo un buen número de camas. Mientras tanto, Dan grababa todas las conversaciones, en las que le hacía preguntas en apariencia inocentes pero que habían resultado cruciales para construir las acusaciones contra su padre.

Incluso ahora, años más tarde y sentada junto al que iba a ser su marido durante un breve espacio de tiempo, Sakura se ponía enferma al recordarlo. Entonces no había sido consciente de estar revelando pruebas cruciales contra su padre, pero los pecados de su papa eran una bola de nieve cada vez más grande que acabó por matar a su madre y arruinar la vida de Seiki.

Sakura recordaba el día en que Dan le había contado la verdad sobre su identidad, cómo había permanecido impasible mientras un agente federal la amenazaba con la encarcelación de su madre si no colaboraba en la investigación. Le hablaron sobre los agujeros en las prácticas empresariales de su padre y le revelaron que habían instalado micrófonos por toda la casa.

\- Tenemos razones para creer que su madre sabe más de lo que aparenta sobre los delitos de su padre. Si usted no nos demuestra lo contrario, ambos acabarán entre rejas.

Sakura sabía que su madre no estaba enterada de los negocios de su papá, pero estaba demasiado desconcertada para preguntar por qué un federal querría obligar a una hija a probar la inocencia de su madre. Al final, Dan y sus amigos solo la utilizaron para cargarse a su padre. Sabían que su mamá, Mebuki, no tenía nada que ver con los planes de su padre.

Sakura reflexionó sobre muchas de las cosas que su padre había hecho a lo largo de los años. Tenía socios, o eso decía él, pero Sakura nunca los había conocido. No fue hasta su primer año de universidad, cuando uno de sus profesores le preguntó por la profesión de su padre, que empezó a sospechar. No pudo darle una respuesta concreta sobre qué hacía para ganar dinero, solo que lo ganaba, y mucho.

En cuanto a su madre, era la esposa de un hombre rico. Comía con la élite del barrio, nunca fregaba los platos y miraba hacia otro lado cuando su padre tenía una aventura.

Siempre iba perfectamente vestida y no permitía que Seiki o ella salieran de casa con ropa que pudiera parecer gastada o barata.

El primer año de universidad le abrió los ojos sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo. Sus compañeras de la hermandad, que desaparecieron como cucarachas cuando su padre ingresó en la cárcel, le enseñaron a administrar el dinero. Dos de ellas provenían de matrimonios rotos y tenían una habilidad especial para separar el dinero de papá de los gastos de cada día y así poder irse de vacaciones en primavera con el resto de las chicas de la hermandad. La llevaron a centros comerciales y grandes superficies donde no tenía por qué dejarse una pequeña fortuna en las compras habituales. Sakura le había contado a su madre con orgullo cómo estaba administrando el dinero para reducir a la mitad el presupuesto que le había asignado su padre.

Mebuki echó un vistazo a los vaqueros de Sakura y se negó a seguir escuchando.

\- Ninguna hija mía va por ahí vestida así.

Ofendida pero decidida a que la estrechez de miras de su madre no le impidiera seguir aprendiendo sobre las finanzas del mundo real, Sakura continuó ingresando cada mes casi la mitad de la asignación de su padre en una cuenta aparte. Esa cuenta le salvó el pellejo cuando los federales confiscaron todo el dinero de la familia.

Ahora que Sakura había recuperado el estilo de vida de antaño, le preocupaba enormemente decepcionar a Mikoto, a Yumi y a toda la familia cuando, en menos de un año, les llegara la noticia de su separación.

Sasuke cubrió las manos de Sakura con una de las suyas, llamando su atención sobre el incesante modo de retorcerlas sobre su regazo. Sakura buscó sus hermosos ojos negros y en ellos encontró compasión. «Probablemente cree que estoy nerviosa por conocer a su familia.»

No tenía la menor idea de que sus preocupaciones eran mucho más profundas.

Por primera vez desde que llevaba alianza, Sakura empezaba a cuestionarse sus decisiones.

¿Y si decía o hacía algo que lo estropeara todo y la madre y la hermana de Sasuke se quedaban sin nada? ¿Sería Mikoto capaz de soportarlo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Y si Mikoto seguía los pasos de su madre?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y desterró los recuerdos del entierro de su madre.

\- Todo va a salir bien.

De repente, Sakura ya no estaba tan segura de ello. La casa que pertenecía a la familia de su esposo se materializó ante sus ojos mientras la limusina recorría el camino que llevaba a la casa.

\- Oh, Dios mío – masculló entre dientes.

El hogar en el que Sasuke había pasado su infancia tenía el tamaño de un castillo pequeño. Dos alas sobresalían de una estructura central. Sakura contó tres plantas pero no descartó la posibilidad de que hubiese un sótano enorme bajo tierra. Según Sasuke, la casa tenía treinta y cinco dormitorios, sin contar los del servicio. También había un salón de baile y un conservatorio, una biblioteca con más libros de los que nadie pudiera leer en su vida y varios salones, bautizados según el color de la decoración.

\- El salón azul está junto a la entrada y el rojo al lado.

Al bajarse de la limusina y entrar en el mundo de su marido, Sakura se sintió un poco como Cenicienta la noche del baile, solo que en su versión del cuento el reloj no marcaría las doce de la noche hasta al cabo de un año. Eso debería ser suficiente para que se sintiera más segura, al menos durante un tiempo, pero no dejaba de imaginarse calabazas, ratones corriendo entre sus pies, zapatos de cristal y reproches.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Sasuke antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Si Yumi Uchiha albergaba alguna duda sobre la presencia de Sakura junto a su hermano, lo disimulaba increíblemente bien. En cuanto Sakura hizo su aparición en la enorme mansión de la familia, Yumi se cogió del brazo de su recién estrenada cuñada y no la volvió a soltar. Era joven, guapa, llena de vida y sin duda alguna muy consentida. Mikoto la recibió con una sonrisa y le presentó a una tía por parte materna, al tío de Sasuke y a dos primos que la observaron detenidamente.

El personal de la casa esperaba a un lado, listo para recoger las maletas, servir el té y fundirse con el entorno.

\- No sabes la ilusión que me hace tener a alguien de mi edad por aquí – le dijo Yumi a Sakura. Su hermano disimulaba el acento británico, pero en su hermana era especialmente marcado.

\- Nunca te ha faltado compañía – le recordó Mikoto a su hija.

\- Compañía sí, pero con la familia siempre es diferente. ¿No crees, Sakura? Nunca he tenido una hermana en quien poder confiar.

Yumi sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos, y por un instante Sakura se sintió culpable. A pesar de que ella sí tenía una hermana, Seiki no estaba en condiciones de relacionarse con ella de la forma a la que se refería Yumi.

Era como si alguien le diera una segunda oportunidad a través de Sasuke para que pudiera disfrutar de una hermana, aunque el tictac de la bomba que era aquella relación no dejaba de sonar.

\- Supongo que sí – dijo Sakura.

\- Hay té preparado en el salón rojo, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos cómodamente y nos lo explicas todo sobre tu inesperado noviazgo y matrimonio?

Sasuke consiguió colocarse junto a Sakura y tomarla del brazo. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era un consuelo frente a los pensamientos que la atormentaban. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Obito, el primo de Sasuke, los observaba con los ojos entornados y los labios prietos. Cogió una mano de Sasuke y le besó los nudillos. La luz que iluminó el rostro de su esposo borró por un momento los oscuros presagios que les aguardaban en el futuro.

«Bien», respondió en silencio, formando la palabra con los labios, y Sasuke le apretó la mano.

Mikoto los guió hasta una estancia roja con el techo abovedado y las paredes empapeladas de rojo, gris y blanco. El estampado era muy sutil a pesar de la elección de colores. Las cortinas de seda y varios cuadros de temática floral le otorgaban a la estancia un toque femenino, reforzado por el precioso centro de flores que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Los hombres se sirvieron pastas y sándwiches de una mesita antes de tomar el té.

\- ¿Habías estado alguna vez en Europa? – preguntó Mikoto mientras servía té oscuro en unas tazas diminutas.

\- En el instituto.

\- Entonces estarás familiarizada con la hora del té – intervino Yumi.

\- No es más que una excusa para comer a media tarde – repuso Sasuke.

Yumi desaprobó las palabras de su hermano con un gesto de la mano.

\- No le escuches. Es alérgico a cualquier cosa que sea remotamente británica. Creo que ninguno de nosotros se sorprendió al escuchar que se había casado con alguien de otro país.

\- ¡Yumi! – le riñó su madre.

\- Es verdad.

Sakura apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

\- No es culpa mía que las europeas no me llamaran la atención —se defendió Sasuke como pudo.

\- Entonces – intervino Obito, dejando de comer un segundo para preguntar – ¿Sakura y tú se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

Los dos habían acordado que fuera él quien respondiera a las preguntas más básicas sobre su relación. De esa manera, ninguno de los dos contradiría las palabras del otro.

\- Yo no diría eso.

\- ¿Qué dirías entonces? – preguntó la tía de Sasuke.

\- Nos conocimos el mes pasado.

\- ¿El mes pasado? – Yumi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien a quien apenas conoces?

Sasuke dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cogió la mano de Sakura.

\- Me habría casado con Sakura el mismo día en que nos conocimos si ella me hubiera dicho que sí. Hay veces en la vida en las que simplemente sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Madara, el tío de Sasuke, se incorporó en su silla.

\- Lo correcto, dices. ¿Nos estás ocultando algo?

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó de repente.

\- ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente?

Las mujeres permanecieron en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

\- ¿Tu mujer está embarazada?

Sasuke parecía incómodo.

\- Mi mujer tiene un nombre e insisto en que empieces a utilizarlo en lugar de actuar como si no estuviera presente – La frialdad con la que se dirigió a su tío heló la sangre de Sakura. Aquella era una faceta de él que apenas había visto hasta entonces y que esperaba no sufrir en sus propias carnes.

Madara sonrió con malicia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sakura respondió por su marido.

—No estoy embarazada.

A pesar de que las mujeres presentes en el salón no dijeron nada, se oyó un suspiro de alivio tras su declaración.

\- Entonces han casado por el testamento – intervino Kei, el primo más joven, que estaba sentado junto a Obito, quien hasta entonces no había intervenido en la conversación.

Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto con los puños cerrados. Sakura se apresuró a dejar su taza de té a un lado y sujetar las manos de su esposo.

\- Cariño, sabíamos que pondrían en duda nuestras motivaciones – A continuación, como si hubiera nacido para mentir, añadió – ¿Cómo van a entender la chispa que se produjo entre nosotros el día en que nos conocimos, o entender los motivos que nos han llevado a estar juntos y casarnos sin pasar por un noviazgo largo?

Por fin Mikoto se decidió a hablar, serenando los ánimos de los presentes.

\- Haces que parezca muy romántico, Sakura.

Sakura obligó a Sasuke a sentarse de nuevo y no le soltó la mano para evitar que estrangulase a la parte masculina de su familia.

\- Estoy segura de que no quieres saber todos los detalles, pero tu hijo es muy romántico.

\- Yo sí quiero saber los detalles – intervino Yumi, mordiéndose el labio mientras hablaba.

Sasuke miró a su hermana con los ojos entornados. Los de Sakura, por su parte, no dejaron de observar a Obito, que había presenciado la escena sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Su silencio parecía indicar que no le había convencido. Su mirada, fría y calculadora, se detuvo en Sasuke, y Sakura no pudo más que preguntarse hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para echarle la mano a la herencia de Sasuke.

* * *

El mayor de los abogados de su padre, Ken Nagano, estaba sentado frente a él, preparado para discutir los detalles de la última voluntad y del testamento de su padre. Sasuke recordaba haber escuchado las proclamas del viejo duque desde el más allá exigiéndole que se casara si quería heredar el grueso de su fortuna, pero había algunos detalles que no le habían quedado claros. De hecho, el día de la lectura del testamento, Sasuke había interrumpido al abogado antes de que pudiera terminar. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de cumplir los treinta; los treinta y seis le parecían algo muy lejano.

Armado con poco más que un traje, una corbata y una expresión estoica en la cara, Ken, abrió su maletín y sacó un taco de papeles de al menos cinco centímetros de grueso.

\- Veo que no ha tardado mucho en procurarse una esposa —dijo el abogado.

El último encuentro entre ambos había tenido lugar un par de meses atrás. Ken le recordó a Sasuke la fecha máxima que Fugaku había estipulado en su testamento, pero lo hizo solo porque estaba obligado. Si Sasuke no se hubiera ajustado a los plazos, los abogados habrían ganado el veinticinco por ciento del total, la madre y la hermana habrían recibido una pequeña suma, insuficiente para mantener su actual ritmo de vida, y el resto se habría repartido entre Obito y algunas obras benéficas.

\- Sakura y yo somos muy felices – respondió Sasuke, negándose a disculparse.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Podrá comprobarlo usted mismo durante el fin de semana. Hacía tiempo que no me apetecía volver a casa después del trabajo.

Qué extraño, no sonaba a mentira. De hecho, le apetecía ver el rostro de su esposa cada noche y cada mañana desde que habían empezado a compartir la cama.

Ken apretó los labios y las marcas de expresión de su cara se volvieron más definidas.

\- Convencer al bufete de que su matrimonio no es de conveniencia depende únicamente de usted y de su señora esposa.

\- Soy consciente de las cláusulas que Fugaku incluyó en el testamento. Estamos aquí para determinar exactamente qué necesita su bufete de mí en los próximos doce meses.

Ken se rascó la barbilla.

\- Su padre estaba decidido a impedir que usted falseara la situación para superar favorablemente sus demandas.

Su padre era un imbécil, pero Sasuke no necesitaba compartir con Ken sus opiniones sobre el viejo.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos.

\- Pasó una cantidad considerable de tiempo en nuestras oficinas redactando las contingencias legales.

Algo en la forma en que Ken estaba sentado, en el destello que desprendían sus ojos, le ponía el vello de punta.

\- Ya hemos repasado esas contingencias.

Ken abrió la boca y dibujó una «O» silenciosa con los labios antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado y continuar.

\- La mayoría. Hemos hablado de casi todas.

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo los pies de Sasuke. En lugar de mostrarse inseguro ante el astuto abogado, el duque se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y esperó a que le expusiera los detalles.

\- Estoy convencido de que en el momento de la lectura del testamento de Fugaku, usted estaba demasiado triste para prestar atención a algunas de las cláusulas adicionales. Por citar una, la que establece que, una vez casado, se leyera y aplicara el codicilo incluido en el testamento – Ken sonreía abiertamente, como un zorro mirando a un ratón desde las alturas.

\- Estoy intrigado – respondió Sasuke – ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedirme mi padre?

\- Aquí tengo una adenda sellada que debía abrirse una vez estuviera casado – Tras apartar un montón de papeles de la pila, empezó a leer.

Bien hecho, Sasuke, hijo mío, parece que al final no he educado a un completo inútil. A estas alturas, estoy seguro de que ya formo parte de tu lista de seres más abyectos que jamás hayan pisado la tierra. Te aseguro que solo me mueve la intención de demostrarte lo importante que debería ser para ti la familia. Te burlaste de mí durante toda tu vida adulta, hiciste lo posible para alterar la mía. Supongo que un hombre mejor que yo habría dejado una buena cantidad de dinero a sus hijos y a su mujer y habría muerto plácidamente con la conciencia tranquila, en lugar de obligar a su heredero a obedecer los dictados de un testamento. Los dos sabemos que nunca he sido ese hombre. Así pues, hijo mío, te dejo una última tarea antes de que la herencia pase a ser tuya. Confío en que habrás contraído matrimonio justo antes de tu trigésimo quinto cumpleaños, lo que significa que tienes un año para tu próximo encargo.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle en las venas. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba su padre y aun así fue incapaz de impedir que las palabras salieran de la boca de Ken Nagano.

Si realmente has sentado la cabeza y estás listo para seguir con la saga familiar, tendrás que demostrarlo trayendo un heredero al mundo.

Ken hizo una pausa para comprobar su reacción. Sasuke se concentró para no apretar los dientes y dobló las manos sobre su regazo, con la imagen de las manos de Sakura flotando en su cabeza.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Estas cosas llevan su tiempo, pero tienes un año para encarrilar tu futura paternidad.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Sasuke dejó de prestar atención cuando Ken entró en detalles: el sexo del niño era indiferente, pero tenía que nacer antes de que Sasuke cumpliera treinta y seis años. Ken terminó de hablar y carraspeó.

\- Parece que su padre pensó en todo.

\- ¿Y si mi esposa y yo queremos esperar para formar una familia?

Ken disimuló una sonrisa.

\- Su padre le dará millones de razones para que acelere sus planes. Claro que si no pensaba formar una familia o seguir casado con...

Sasuke interrumpió las palabras del abogado con un gesto.

\- Acabamos de casarnos, Ken. O quizá no se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

\- Me doy cuenta de todo lo que usted hace. Hombres más grandes que usted se han casado para conseguir sumas millonarias con la intención de divorciarse en cuanto el dinero estuviera ingresado en sus cuentas – Ken parecía furioso, pronunciando cada palabra con su acento almidonado.

\- Ese anexo estaba sellado, pero usted lo sabía desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Ken se puso cómodo en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, respondiendo con una leve medio sonrisa. Sasuke sintió el deseo poco habitual en él de hacer que Ken, y su falta de sensibilidad, se revolviera en su asiento.

\- En realidad, me gusta la idea de ser padre – dijo Sasuke, dejando que el acento de su infancia tiñera sus palabras.

A Ken se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Sakura será una madre maravillosa – Lo pensaba realmente, pero aun así puso cara de póquer.

\- Va a necesitar más que palabras para convencernos.

\- De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Ken recogió sus papeles y se levantó de la mesa, listo para irse.

\- Estaremos en contacto.

Sasuke se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

\- Nos vemos este fin de semana en la recepción.

\- Cierto.

Cuando el abogado se disponía a irse, Sasuke lo detuvo.

\- Ah, Ken, asegúrese de que sus abogados me hagan llegar una copia del testamento de mi padre.

Ken asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana para observar las calles bajo la espesa lluvia.

Un niño.

Maldijo a su padre y todo lo que simbolizaba. Una parte de él quería escapar de todo, decirle a Sakura que habían descubierto el engaño. Sabía perfectamente que ella se negaría a traer un hijo al mundo por dinero. Los engaños de su propia familia ya le habían causado demasiado daño. No querría engañar a un niño. Joder, si casi podía sentir cómo se le revolvía todo por dentro cada vez que Yumi empezaba a hablar sobre planes de futuro.

Sasuke había dado por hecho que los abogados de su padre intentarían obligarlos a permanecer juntos durante todo el año siguiente. Pensaba que K en había acudido a su despacho para decirle algo tipo: «Sasuke, usted y su esposa no pueden estar separados más de dos semanas seguidas si quieren que nos creamos que están felizmente casados».

No, los abogados de su padre habían hecho algo mucho más difícil de conseguir.

Pero ¿y si Sakura se quedaba embarazada? ¿Tan malo sería eso? Una sensación de calor empezó a ascenderle por el pecho. La idea de ver cómo sus curvas se volvían más pronunciadas, cómo sus pechos le llenaban las manos aún más, cómo sostenía entre sus brazos un hijo que también era el suyo...

Sasuke apartó las imágenes, que no eran especialmente difíciles de imaginar, de su mente.

Quizá su equipo de abogados podría encontrar alguna ilegalidad en el testamento de su padre. Había asignado el caso a los mejores para ver qué podían hacer.

Por el momento, mantendría aquel último giro de los acontecimientos en secreto.

 ** _Hola_ _a todos por el retraso de la actualización, los trabajos de la universidad se me acumularon y se me hizo muy difícil actualizar la semana pasada por eso hoy les traigo este capitulo y lo mas probable es que actualice nuevamente el sábado o domingo._**

 _ **Bueno como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Sakura no conseguía librarse del cambio de horario, ya llevaban casi una semana en Europa. Además, vivir en una mentira le resultaba agotador. Incluso Sasuke empezaba a resentirse.

La recepción tendría lugar al día siguiente y ya estaba todo preparado. Sakura necesitaba alejarse un rato de su familia política, que podía llegar a ser extenuante. Cuando Sasuke la encontró, se había escabullido a la biblioteca en busca de una distracción.

\- Estás aquí.

Con un pantalón informal y un jersey que enfatizaba la amplitud de sus hombros, Sasuke estaba para comérselo.

\- Creía que habías ido a la oficina.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Hoy no podía dejarte sola.

\- ¿Qué tiene hoy de especial? – preguntó Sakura un tanto confundida.

Él se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió una herida mortal.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado.

A Sakura se le escapó la risa.

\- Nunca dejes el trabajo para ser actor – se burló.

\- No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

No era festivo, el cumpleaños de él ya había pasado y para el de ella todavía faltaban unos meses.

\- No, no tengo ni idea.

Sasuke la cogió de las manos y las apoyó sobre su pecho.

\- Llevamos un mes casados.

Dios, era verdad. Y que él hubiera pensado en ello y le diera tanta importancia demostraba que el apuesto duque era en el fondo un sentimental.

\- Vaya, ya ha pasado un mes – Aunque parecía mucho menos tiempo.

\- Sé cómo podemos celebrarlo.

\- ¿Quieres celebrar nuestro primer mes de casados?

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de su marido para comprobar si había alguien escuchando. No podía ver más allá de la puerta, de modo que decidió preguntarle en otro momento a qué venía tanto revuelo.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

\- Vamos.

Salieron de la biblioteca, atravesaron el enorme recibidor y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – Le gustaba aquel Sasuke despreocupado que afloraba en los escasos momentos en que se podía relajar.

\- A un sitio.

\- ¿Ahora te haces el enigmático? – le preguntó ella – ¿Adónde?

\- Ya lo verás.

En lugar de llevarla hasta el coche, caminaron hacia los establos.

\- Dijiste que sabías montar, ¿verdad?

Habían estado hablando de caballos poco después de llegar a Europa.

\- Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

\- Tranquila, que no iremos muy lejos.

El sol había hecho acto de presencia por primera vez en días. El aire cálido y los pájaros volando a su alrededor aliviaban parte del estrés que Sakura cargaba sobre los hombros.

En el establo, encontraron dos caballos ensillados y listos para el paseo. Sasuke le dio las gracias al chico que había preparado las monturas y luego le susurró algo al oído que Sakura no pudo oír.

El chico se sonrojó, miró a Sakura un momento y dio media vuelta.

\- Sí, señor – le dijo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para montar? – le preguntó su marido.

La yegua castaña miró a Sakura con recelo mientras esta se le acercaba. Tras un par de caricias, resopló como si quisiera decir «qué remedio».

\- Quizá necesite que me eches una mano.

Sasuke entrelazó las manos para que Sakura pudiera apoyarse en ellas. Tras un par de intentos, consiguió subir a lomos de la yegua y cogió las riendas.

Sasuke montó con un movimiento impecable de jinete experimentado, manteniendo la espalda recta mientras dirigía su caballo fuera del establo.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama este caballo? - preguntó Sakura cuando dirigían las monturas hacia la explanada que se extendía detrás de la casa.

\- Creo que Maggie.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Blaze.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

\- Maggie suena lenta y Blaze rápido.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo.

\- Exacto.

\- Te dije que sabía montar. No hacía falta que escogieras a la abuela del establo para mí – Maggie cabeceó y los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

\- Creo que no le ha gustado lo que has dicho – bromeó Sasuke – Me dijiste que llevabas tiempo sin montar. No quería sentirme responsable si acabas en el suelo con un hueso roto.

Sakura se inclinó sobre el cuello de la yegua y le dio unas palmadas bajo las orejas.

\- No me vas a tirar, ¿verdad?

\- No se atrevería.

Sakura consideró la posibilidad de llevar el caballo a un trote más rápido pero no tenía ni idea de adónde se dirigían.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que montaste? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Antes... – Sakura dejó la frase a medias. Como si él supiera cómo seguía. Durante muchos años, cada detalle de su vida era antes o después de la caída en desgracia de su familia – Antes de que mi padre ingresara en prisión – continuó, cuando vio que Sasuke la observaba pacientemente – Antes de la muerte de mi madre, antes de Dan, antes del intento de suicidio de Seiki. Mi hermana y yo solíamos montar juntas muy a menudo – La imagen de Seiki sobre un caballo le arrancó una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Quién es Dan?

¿Había dicho su nombre en voz alta?

\- Dan es el cerdo con el que estuve saliendo en la universidad.

\- Ahí hay una historia.

Sasuke no la presionó en busca de respuestas. Quizá por eso a Sakura no le costó sincerarse.

\- Dan salía conmigo para averiguar cosas de mi padre. Trabajaba para los federales.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado.

\- ¿Se acostó contigo para llegar a tu padre?

La rabia que desprendía su voz la hizo sonreír. Era agradable que alguien lo viera así.

\- Se acostó conmigo. Me dijo que me quería. Las mujeres no son las únicas que mienten para conseguir lo que quieren.

\- Lo debiste de pasar muy mal

Sakura aún recordaba aquellos días, el dolor, la decepción.

\- Supongo que ya sabes por qué me cuesta confiar en la gente.

\- Me halaga que confíes en mí.

\- Y haces bien – dijo Sakura, y le guiñó el ojo. No pensaba desperdiciar aquel día tan bonito haciendo un repaso de su pasado.

Sasuke acercó su caballo al de Sakura, le cogió la mano y, acercándosela a los labios, le dio un beso en el dorso.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y a continuación se abría como el capullo de una flor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar comparar lo que sentía por él con lo que había creído sentir por Dan. Parecía imposible que fueran del mismo planeta.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

\- No te gustan las sorpresas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí me gustan. Es que... Vale, tienes razón, no me gustan. ¿Adónde vamos?

Sasuke señaló hacia una extensión de árboles a un kilómetro y medio de allí.

\- Hay un arroyo y, junto a este, una cabaña. He pensado que podríamos comer tranquilamente, los dos solos.

Sakura relajó los hombros y sonrió como una tonta.

\- Qué tierno.

\- Ese soy yo, el señor Tierno.

Estaba siendo sarcástico, pero Sakura pensó que el nombre le hacía justicia.

\- Detrás de aquellos árboles, ¿no?

\- Sí.

Sasuke mantuvo el paso lento de su caballo, sujetándose con los muslos a los flancos del animal. Sakura no pudo evitar volver a admirar la perfección de su perfil y la anchura de sus hombros, que se estrechaban hasta terminar en una retaguardia perfecta. Se le hacía la boca agua. De pronto no podía pensar en nada que no fuese la cabaña y la privacidad que tendrían allí.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

\- Media hora como mucho.

\- Mmm – Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, Sakura clavó los talones en los flancos de Maggie y agarró las riendas con fuerza al tiempo que el caballo echaba a correr.

\- ¿Sakura? – la llamó Sasuke a lo lejos.

Ella pegó las rodillas a la yegua y se sujetó bien hasta que Maggie encontró un ritmo cómodo para correr.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Sasuke la alcanzara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Sakura sonreía. En lugar de detener los dos caballos, dejó que Blaze tomara la delantera, con Maggie siguiéndole de cerca.

La brisa, fresca tras varios días de lluvia, azotó el pelo de Sakura hasta liberarlo del clip con el que lo llevaba recogido. El paisaje era una mancha borrosa, aunque no lo suficiente como para no percibir el aroma de la lavanda en flor y de la hierba fresca bajo los cascos de los animales. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a todo aquello: a la libertad de alejarse de los problemas a lomos de un caballo, a los kilómetros de campo abierto en los que perderse.

Llegaron al límite del espacio abierto en cinco minutos y, una vez allí, redujeron la marcha de sus monturas para abrirse paso entre los árboles. Además, Maggie y Sakura tenían que recuperar el aliento.

\- Ha sido genial.

Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente a los ojos. Por primera vez en días, parecía relajado, casi feliz. Sakura creyó que le iba a decir algo, pero él bajó la mirada y tiró de las riendas para dirigir a Blaze hacia el corazón del bosque.

\- Esto es tan bonito. Y tan tranquilo.

\- Cuando era niño, solía venir a caballo hasta aquí para escapar de mi padre.

\- ¿Tan malo era? – Al parecer, la relación entre ambos había sido horrible, pero Sasuke nunca le había explicado nada.

\- Yo no era como él.

\- ¿Y eso era lo que quería? ¿Una miniatura de sí mismo?

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura quería hacer más preguntas, pero cuando el camino empezó a estrecharse, Sasuke se situó delante de ella. Pronto oyeron el rumor del agua por encima del ruido de los caballos.

Cuando los árboles se abrieron y apareció el arroyo, Sakura comprendió por qué Sasuke había escogido aquel lugar para refugiarse. El agua cristalina saltaba sobre las piedras formando una pequeña cascada y acariciaba las ramas y los troncos de los árboles. La hierba y el musgo crecían en ambas orillas. Era imposible no imaginar a Sasuke de pequeño sentado junto al arroyo tirando piedras.

\- ¿Esto está dentro de la propiedad?

\- Sí. En total son unas doscientas hectáreas, pero este es el lugar más bonito de toda la finca.

\- Es precioso, Sasuke.

El camino terminaba en un pequeño prado con una cabaña en un extremo. En cuanto salieron de la protección de los árboles, Sasuke se bajó del caballo.

\- Les dejaremos beber antes de atarlos.

Sakura descendió de su montura. Le temblaban las piernas, pero la sensación resultaba refrescante.

\- ¿Usas la cabaña muy a menudo? – preguntó mientras los caballos bebían del arroyo.

\- La verdad es que no. Durante mucho tiempo yo fui el único que venía. Creo que cuando me marché, Yumi cogió el relevo.

\- Se lo preguntaré.

Sasuke guió los caballos hasta un poste y los ató, dejándoles suficiente cuerda para que pudieran pastar a sus anchas por el prado.

\- Ven, que te enseñaré el interior.

Sakura se cogió de su mano y, deleitándose en la calidez que desprendían sus dedos alrededor de los de ella, le siguió hasta el porche de la cabaña.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño empujón.

\- ¿No la cerrabas?

\- No hacía falta.

Al entrar, Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

En el centro de la estancia había una mesa lista para dos personas: servilletas de lino, platos de porcelana y copas de cristal; junto a la mesa, una cubitera con una botella de vino enfriándose en su interior; encima de ella, bandejas de plata repletas de comida.

\- Oh, Sasuke, esto es increíble.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Se volvió hacia él y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Levantó la mirada, sonrió y acercó los labios a los de su esposo.

\- Me encanta.

Sasuke aceptó el ofrecimiento con un beso corto, pero cuando ella se disponía a retirarse, la sujetó contra su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza. Lo que había empezado como una señal de gratitud pronto se convirtió en algo más serio.

La sensación que despertaban las manos de Sasuke acariciándole la espalda le arrancó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Allí donde sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, la temperatura subía al instante. Cuando hacían el amor, era como si nunca pudieran tocarse lo suficiente. Sasuke le mordió el labio mientras con una mano buscaba sus pechos.

\- Soy una mala persona – le dijo entre besos.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin acabar de entender sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

La empujó suavemente hacia el interior de la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Ni siquiera hemos comido y ya me he abalanzado sobre ti.

Entre risas, Sakura se quitó los zapatos y le ayudó a deshacerse del jersey.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que la idea era solo comer?

Sasuke le desabrochó la falda y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Primero comer, luego hacer el amor. Ese era el plan.

Sakura trazó la línea de la mandíbula de Sasuke con la lengua y luego siguió bajando hacia uno de sus pezones erectos.

\- Hacer el amor, comer... – murmuró, abriéndose paso hacia el otro pezón entre risas – Y hacer el amor otra vez.

Sin dejar de quitarle la ropa, Sasuke la fue empujando lejos de la comida hacia el único dormitorio de la cabaña. A Sakura apenas le dio tiempo a admirar la delicadeza de las cortinas de encaje que enmarcaban las ventanas o la colcha cosida a mano que cubría la cama. Cuando reparó en ellas, ya tenía a Sasuke encima.

\- Me encanta sentir tu peso sobre mi cuerpo – le dijo.

\- Sí, te encanta.

Con gran habilidad, Sasuke consiguió desabrocharle el sujetador y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Luego le lamió un pezón, describió un círculo alrededor de la punta y lo chupó.

\- Sabes a primavera – murmuró, antes de prestarle atención al otro pecho.

Esta vez se tomó su tiempo para cubrirla de lametones lentos y acompasados, arrancándole un escalofrío de placer con cada nuevo movimiento. Luego fue bajando por su firme vientre, le quitó las medias y dibujó con la boca un sendero por encima de la cadera y muslo abajo.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, no tardaban en entregarse a la urgencia de la penetración.

Sin embargo, esta vez Sakura presentía que sería diferente, más pausado pero igualmente placentero. Sasuke deslizó la yema del pulgar por el muslo de su esposa y, sujetando las bragas con un dedo, le acarició la zona más sensible de la cadera.

De repente, Sakura se sintió vulnerable. Por muy cómoda que estuviera encima de una cama con él, ningún hombre la había besado jamás entre las piernas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sasuke, entornando los ojos preocupado y con la barbilla peligrosamente cerca de sus bragas empapadas.

\- No he... – No era virgen, pero en aquello en concreto podía decirse que sí – Nadie me ha...

Un destello de comprensión iluminó los ojos de Sasuke y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Nunca?

Ella respondió que no con la cabeza.

Sasuke acercó los labios y le besó la piel que se extendía bajo el ombligo sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

\- Me gusta.

Con aquellas dos palabras, Sakura se olvidó de la vergüenza y se dejó llevar entre los brazos experimentados de su marido. Sasuke apartó la tela de las bragas y buscó la cálida carne con la lengua. La besó una y otra vez, rodeando su sexo con la boca abierta hasta que ella separó los muslos y le dejó espacio para poder maniobrar. Besó, lamió y gimió hasta casi doblegar la voluntad de Sakura e incitarla a pedir más. Cuando rozó con los labios el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo, ella estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama de un salto. Sasuke la retuvo describiendo círculos con la lengua, provocándola y arrancando pequeños espasmos de lo más profundo de su cuerpo. La intensidad del orgasmo que se estaba formando en su interior no se parecía a nada que Sakura hubiese experimentado. Sasuke la llevó al límite para luego obligarla a retroceder, con las uñas clavadas en sus hombros.

Era una tentación, un profesor que le enseñaba a ansiar lo que aún estaba por llegar, y lo único que podía hacer ella era suplicar más.

\- Por favor.

Con un lametón rápido y una ligera presión, Sakura sintió que se abrían las compuertas y gritó. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras ella disfrutaba de aquella sensación tan intensa hasta el final.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de su cara. No había dejado de acariciarla ni un segundo para que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse.

\- Eres malvado – murmuró Sakura con voz grave.

Él la besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Y tú muy sexy. Ahora que ya sé a qué sabes, te aviso que querré más.

Sakura le acarició la cintura y se sorprendió al descubrir que se había quitado la ropa.

Recibir y no dar a cambio era algo que no iba con ella, de modo que sonrió y le empujó de espaldas sobre la cama para tomar el relevo. Siguiendo su ejemplo, trazó la línea de su cadera primero con los dedos y luego con la lengua. El sabor entre el almizcle y la sal de la piel de su marido le estimuló las papilas gustativas hasta que no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme? – susurró Sasuke cuando Sakura rozó su erección con la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente – Lo he visto en las películas – No era cierto, pero quería que Sasuke lo creyera. En eso sí que tenía algo de experiencia.

Además se explicaba en algunos de los libros que leía de vez en cuando. Al parecer, muchos autores se conocían la mecánica al dedillo.

\- Pero...

Sakura lo atrajo a las profundidades de la cálida caverna que era su boca.

\- Santo Dios – Sasuke gimió y levantó un poco la cadera, suplicando más.

Sakura sonrió sin apartarse, sin dejar de lamer y saborear, y deseando darle placer casi tanto como a sí misma. El olor a almizcle y a sexo le embargaba los sentidos mientras lo llevaba al límite del placer para retirarse un segundo antes. Habría continuado gustosa, pero Sasuke la apartó suavemente.

\- Demasiado.

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó ella para provocarlo, consciente de que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Quería llegar hasta el final, al igual que lo había hecho él con ella.

\- En otro momento – respondió Sasuke antes de coger la cartera de los pantalones y sacar un preservativo.

Sakura le ayudó a ponerse la fina capa de látex y se subió encima de él. Cuando se besaron, el sabor de sus salivas se hizo uno. Sasuke se abrió paso entre sus piernas, llenando hasta el último centímetro, dilatando la carne con su impaciencia. Empujó para que sus cuerpos se encontraran, se retiró y volvió a empujar. Tenía los dedos hundidos en la melena de Sakura y la sujetaba con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de ella respondía con una pasión y un deseo renovados.

Sakura nunca tenía suficiente. Sus pechos acariciaron el suave vello del torso de Sasuke.

Él sentía que el corazón se le estrellaba contra las costillas con cada latido, como si quisiera saltar al pecho de su amante. Por mucho que Sakura se dijera a sí misma una y otra vez que el tiempo que pasaban juntos solo era una forma de aliviar sus necesidades mutuas, de satisfacer sexualmente al otro, no podía evitar que trocitos diminutos de su corazón se fundieran con el de su marido.

Se movían al unísono, tensos como las cuerdas de un violín, hasta que ella no pudo más y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente. Sasuke la sujetó contra su cuerpo y le gimió al oído mientras se alejaba río abajo con ella.

El mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sasuke le susurró palabras dulces al oído y de repente Sakura supo que se había metido en un buen lío. Enamorarse de su marido no formaba parte de los planes. Y a pesar de la sinceridad que se habían demostrado hasta entonces, a Sakura no le pareció conveniente hablar de sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

Se apartó de sus brazos enseguida. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento y el calor que habían desprendido sus cuerpos, y que aún flotaba en el ambiente, empezaba a afectarle.

Pero justo entonces oyó el sonido de sus tripas: la escapatoria perfecta.

\- Me muero de hambre.

La mansión se llenó de gente, todos deseosos de ver a la nueva duquesa, la mujer con la que Sasuke finalmente se había casado. La gente murmuraría a sus espaldas, de eso él no tenía la menor duda, pero nadie se atrevería a mostrar nada que no fuera respeto hacia él y hacia su esposa.

Sorprendió a Sakura al fondo de la sala, hablando con Yumi y con una pareja. Su mujer había escogido un vestido de noche increíble de color marfil con un escote que le caía hasta el final de la espalda. Sasuke le había regalado un collar con una esmeralda en el centro y unos pendientes a juego. Los zapatos, montados sobre unos tacones de diez centímetros, asomaban por una abertura en la seda que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Aquella mujer era increíble. Tenía esa elegancia que no se puede aprender y una belleza nada superficial. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquella era su esposa.

Naruto, que había viajado para la ocasión, estaba junto a él.

\- No doy crédito a la transformación que ha sufrido tu mujer – le susurró al oído para que solo su amigo lo escuchara.

\- Es preciosa.

Lo extraño era que a él no le habían sorprendido los cambios. Era como si Sakura estuviera floreciendo ante sus ojos, cada día con un poco más de luz y de seguridad en la forma de andar.

\- Es más que eso – La mirada de Naruto se clavó en uno de los abogados de su padre y que estaba al otro lado del salón – ¿Cómo te va?

Sasuke no tenía intención de comentar los detalles del testamento en un lugar lleno de oídos indiscretos.

\- Perfecto. En unos días tomamos el vuelo de regreso, Yumi quería venirse con nosotros, pero al final he conseguido convencerla para que entienda que Sakura y yo necesitamos pasar tiempo a solas antes de empezar a invitar a la familia.

Naruto se rió.

\- ¿Y te ha funcionado?

\- Por supuesto.

¿Por qué no? Más de la mitad de la familia los había visto llegar el día anterior, después de la escapada a la cabaña. Tras hacer el amor, comer y encontrar un lugar soleado sobre la hierba para hacer el amor por segunda vez, llevaban la ropa y el pelo hecho un auténtico desastre. Era imposible no deducir lo que había pasado.

\- Cuidado, Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó la copa y miró a su amigo por encima del borde.

\- ¿Cuidado con qué?

\- Hay algo distinto en ti. Ve con cuidado.

Sasuke se cuadró.

\- Siempre lo hago.

Sakura se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke bajó la copa y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

\- ¿Y quién no? – Sakura se inclinó hacia el amigo de su esposo y este la besó en la mejilla. A pesar de que su mejor amigo no suponía una amenaza para él, a Sasuke no le gustó ver cómo se iluminaban los ojos de su esposa al mirar a Naruto – ¿Ya te han llamado de Hollywood?

Naruto soltó una carcajada. Sakura bromeaba con su apariencia, tan propia de Hollywood que, si alguna vez se cansaba de intentar una carrera en la política, podría conseguir fácilmente un papel en una película.

\- Aún no. Supongo que sigo a la espera.

El brazo de Sasuke que rodeaba la cintura de su esposa se puso tenso.

\- Tu madre sugiere que nos traslademos al salón de baile para empezar. Parece que nadie tiene intención de salir a la pista hasta que tú y yo hayamos bailado un par de compases.

La idea de tener a Sakura tan cerca de su cuerpo era suficiente para inspirar sus dotes como bailarín.

\- Si nos disculpas.

Naruto insistió mientras la pareja se alejaba.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás esta noche? – le susurró Sasuke al oído.

\- Sí, lo has hecho. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Sasuke sonrió alagado. Al final se había decantado por el esmoquin. ¿Por qué no? No habían tenido la oportunidad de ponerse elegantes para la boda y aquello era una buena manera de compensarlo.

Hicieron su entrada en el salón de baile. En una esquina, un cuarteto de cuerda amenizaba la velada. Cuando los músicos se percataron de su presencia, terminaron la canción que estaban tocando y pasaron a la siguiente.

En cuanto la música empezó a sonar, Sasuke guió a Sakura hacia el centro del salón y abrió los brazos para recibirla. Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

\- La gente nos mira – susurró Sakura, con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza.

Sasuke deslizó la mano por el borde del vestido hacia la curva de su espalda y la atrajo más cerca.

\- Es lo que se suele hacer cuando los recién casados bailan. Además – bromeó al sentir que se ponía aún más tensa – seguro que están esperando a que tropiece – Y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, pegados el uno con el otro.

\- Pues van a esperar un buen rato, porque se nota que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Sasuke cogió la mano con la que su esposa le rodeaba el cuello y juntos dibujaron una nueva figura.

\- He bailado un par de veces.

\- O tres o cuatro.

Sakura se dejó llevar entre los brazos de Sasuke. Cuando sonó la última nota, se estaban mirando a los ojos. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

El salón se llenó con el destello de los flashes y varias personas aplaudieron antes de que el cuarteto tocara la siguiente canción. Esta vez la pista se llenó rápidamente.

\- ¿El beso era para las cámaras? – le susurró Sakura al oído, poniéndose de puntillas.

\- Ese beso era para ti – respondió él con una sonrisa – Pero este otro... – Rodeó a Sakura con un brazo, la obligó a echarse hacia atrás y la besó de nuevo en los labios – Este sí es para las cámaras.

Sakura se mordió el labio y sonrió.

\- Jesús, y yo que creía que no te gustaban las muestras de afecto en público.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

Siguieron girando al ritmo de la música, sin dejar de reír, hasta que Sasuke notó una mano en el hombro. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su amigo Naruto sonriendo.

\- ¿Importa si interrumpo?

Estuvo a punto de mandarle de negarse, pero al final asintió y le dejó que bailara con su esposa.

Los siguió con la mirada mientras daban vueltas por la pista, preguntándose qué le estaría diciendo Naruto para que ella se riera tanto.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito – se burló Yumi, que había aparecido a su lado – Solo están bailando.

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke parpadeó y miró a su hermana.

\- Que solo están bailando. Y esperaba que tú bailaras conmigo – dijo, tirando de la mano de su hermano hasta que este accedió – ¿Sabes? Me cae muy bien.

Sasuke tuvo que girar con Yumi entre los brazos para no perder a Sakura de vista.

\- Tú también le caes bien.

\- Es mucho más agradable que cualquiera de las chicas con las que has salido antes. Sé muy bien por qué te has casado con ella. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que además no es Británica, lo cual hubiera cabreado a papá.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Sasuke centró toda su atención en Yumi.

\- No me he casado con ella para llevarle la contraria a nuestro difunto padre – No, se había casado con ella por su culpa.

\- Pero tampoco está de más saber que él no lo habría aprobado.

¿Tan transparente era que incluso su hermana era consciente de sus traumas? ¿Y si todo el esfuerzo, todas las mentiras, tenían como único objetivo disgustar a un hombre muerto? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke se liberara de toda la animosidad y el dolor del pasado?

\- No frunzas el ceño, Sasuke. La gente creerá que estamos discutiendo.

Sasuke hizo girar a su hermana y se obligó a sonreír.

\- Y tú, Yumi, ¿nunca pensaste en llevarle la contraria a papá?

\- No - respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza – Mamá me necesitaba a su lado. ¿Te imaginas quedarte aquí a solas con él?

Sasuke parpadeó al oír las palabras de su hermana.

\- No me lo imagino, pero dudo que mamá quisiera que sus hijos renunciaran a vivir su vida por ella.

Yumi le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

\- Lo sé. Hemos hablado de viajes, de ver el mundo sin tenerla siempre a mi lado.

Supongo que ahora que has sentado cabeza, madre se centrará más en ti y en tu familia.

\- Solo somos Sakura y yo.

\- Por favor, que no estoy ciega. No tardara mucho en aumentar la familia.

La canción llegaba a su fin y, por suerte, daría por concluido el baile con su hermana.

\- Ni siquiera hemos partido el pastel de bodas, Yumi. No empecemos a pensar en futuros pasteles de cumpleaños.

Pero su mente ya lo hacía desde que Ken había contaminado sus planes y sus intenciones con un obstáculo más.

Los hermanos se separaron. Sasuke buscó a Sakura con la mirada, pero por desgracia, su tía lo acorraló para que bailara con ella, y Sakura cayó en los brazos de uno de sus retorcidos primos.

La fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los invitados que habían acudido de lejos pasaron el resto de la noche en alguna de las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión, mientras que los que vivían por la zona regresaron a sus casas.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Sakura se quitó los zapatos junto a la puerta y hundió los dedos de los pies en el suave tejido de la alfombra.

\- Ah, qué gusto.

\- Empezaba a creer que algunos de los invitados no pensaban irse nunca.

\- ¿Irse? Un grupo de hombres se ha retirado al salón azul a fumar y jugar a cartas. Por su forma de hablar, cualquiera diría que son caballeros ingleses del siglo XVIII.

Sasuke se quitó la corbata y los zapatos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Uno de ellos, creo que se llamaba Gilbert...

\- Gilabert – la corrigió Sasuke, visualizando la imagen del hombre – Dinero viejo como su padre y costumbres talladas en piedra.

\- Un nombre de lo más exótico, pero da igual. La esposa de uno de sus compañeros de póquer ha preguntado si podía unirse y el tal Gilabert la ha rechazado. «De ninguna manera. No está permitida la entrada a mujeres» - Sakura había bajado la voz e imitaba la forma de hablar del hombre fingiendo un dejo británico en la pronunciación.

\- Muy propio de él.

\- Si me lo hubiese dicho a mí, me habría sentado a su diestra solo para molestarle.

A Sasuke le habría encantado estar presente para verlo.

\- Multiplícalo por diez y tendrás a mi padre.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke.

\- Yo también.

Sakura entró en el vestidor sacudiendo la cabeza y Sasuke empezó a sacarse la camisa de los pantalones.

\- Somos un desastre, los dos – dijo ella desde la otra estancia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nuestros padres nos la jugaron bien jugada. El tuyo se niega a resignarse a su tumba y sigue tomando decisiones a diestro y siniestro, y el mío me obliga a cuestionarme la sinceridad de cada hombre que pasa por mi vida.

Sasuke dejó la camisa sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de desabrocharse los pantalones.

\- No parece que te cuestiones la mía.

\- Pero lo hice, al principio. Esos días ya son agua pasada. Me he acostumbrado a ti.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo.

\- Has sido sincero conmigo desde el principio. Y te admiro por ello.

De pronto el duque no supo qué decir. Debería aprovechar la ocasión, contarle el nuevo e insignificante problema que el abogado había sacado como último recurso, pero tenía la boca más seca que el desierto.

\- Me he sorprendido cuando algunos de tus colegas me han contado que eres implacable en los negocios. Supongo que es un aspecto de ti que no conozco.

Era implacable y mucho más. Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdía. Sus ojos no se apartaban ni un segundo del objetivo que se hubiera marcado.

\- ¿Alguien te ha hablado mal de mí?

\- Por favor, Sasuke, sabes que no lo habría permitido. No, nada de críticas, solo información. Ha sido un poco extraño. Incluso el abogado... ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

\- ¿Ken?

\- El mismo.

Tenía que sentarse cuanto antes. Menos mal que tenía la cama detrás.

\- Me ha dicho que tu padre y tú son tal para cual cuando se trata de ser despiadados para conseguir lo que quieren. No he podido evitar reírme. He recordado la cena en el restaurante, tú sentado frente a mí diciéndome que todo el mundo tiene un precio. Por un momento me ha parecido que Ken quería añadir algo, pero yo no paraba de reírme. Creo que cuando se ha ido estaba molesto conmigo.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Ken había mantenido la boca cerrada. Gracias a Dios.

No es que tuviera intención de ocultarle indefinidamente la nueva cláusula a su esposa, solo necesitaba más tiempo para encontrar un camino alternativo, algo a lo que agarrarse para poder quedarse con la herencia sin tener que renunciar a Sakura.

Bueno, al menos durante un año.

Menos de doce meses.

Sakura carraspeó desde el otro lado de la habitación, desde donde lo observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Se había puesto un salto de cama de encaje blanco con unas braguitas minúsculas a juego que apenas tapaban nada. La melena, que durante toda la velada había llevado recogida en un moño alto, caía ahora sobre sus hombros como una hermosa cascada rosa. En la mano sostenía una caja vacía de condones.

\- Por favor, dime que tienes más de estos - le dijo, haciendo girar la caja entre dos dedos.

\- Y yo que suponía que esta noche estarías demasiada cansada – Y él también. Sin embargo, su cuerpo cobró vida cuando ella se acercó cruzando la estancia y moviendo las caderas al ritmo del latido de su corazón.

Sasuke ya se había quitado la ropa interior y Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

\- Parece que tú no estás cansado.

Sakura deslizó una mano por el pecho de Sasuke y él respiró profundamente, embriagándose del aroma de su piel. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días no parecían suficientes.

\- Además – le susurró Sakura al oído con su voz más grave y sensual – no hemos celebrado nuestra noche de bodas como Dios manda. Propongo que recuperemos el tiempo perdido – Golpeó la caja contra el pecho de Sasuke – Pero necesitamos más de estos. Cuando volvamos, iré al ginecólogo, pero hasta entonces tenemos que ir con cuidado.

\- En mi maleta – dijo él – Yo los traigo – No quería sentirse tentado de tomar lo que ella no parecía dispuesta a darle, así que se dirigió al vestidor y encontró una caja medio vacía de preservativos.

Cuando volvió a la cama, Sakura ya se había estirado sobre las sábanas, con una rodilla en alto a modo de ofrecimiento. Sasuke desterró todo pensamiento sobre abogados, sobre el mañana o sobre el año que le esperaba, y le hizo el amor a su mujer.

 _ **Bueno tengo una explicación para mi desaparición aunque no es un excusa pero por favor compréndame, primero estaba en los finales de la universidad y eso me quitaba tiempo y segundo mi laptop se malogro y no podía seguir con la adaptación pero bueno ya regrese y prometo actualizar más seguido, como siempre vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 10**

Al estar de regreso, lo primero que hizo Sakura fue dirigirse al centro Moonlight a ver a Seiki. Por una parte, se sentía culpable de habérselo pasado bien en Gran Bretaña con Yumi, la hermana de Sasuke; por otra, estaba emocionada por su nueva vida junto a Sasuke.

Entró en la habitación de Seiki con un nudo en el estómago. Su hermana llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y una camiseta rosa manchada donde iba a parar parte de su comida.

\- Eh, cariño – saludó Sakura a su hermana, y se sentó en la silla opuesta a la que ocupaba Seiki, desde donde podía mirar por la ventana.

Seiki le regaló una media sonrisa, lo único que le quedaba desde que tuvo el derrame. Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a su hermana y levantó su brazo bueno, que Sakura sujetó con fuerza.

\- Te... te he echado de menos – le dijo Seiki, arrastrando las palabras.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos – Solo se había saltado una visita, pero sabía que para su hermana eran muy importantes. Al fin y al cabo, no había muchas cosas en su vida que la animaran a levantarse de la cama cada mañana – ¿Has comido bien estos días?

\- Sí – dijo Seiki con la boca, pero su cabeza hizo un gesto negativo.

Una de las cosas que Sakura había aprendido a hacer había sido leer el lenguaje corporal de Seiki más que sus palabras. Los gestos y las expresiones faciales eran la clave para entenderla.

\- ¿Me quieres echar una mano con esta ternera? Es de tu restaurante favorito.

Seiki sonrió.

\- Me gusta.

\- Lo sé. A mí también.

Sakura abrió la caja de comida para llevar y el olor de la ternera con especias inundó la habitación al instante. Colocó una mesilla con ruedas delante de su hermana, le sirvió un plato pequeño y la obligó a coger el tenedor con la mano. Seiki aborrecía que le dieran de comer. A pesar de que su hermana se esforzaba para meterle la comida en la boca, Seiki no era feliz si no lo hacía ella sola.

\- He-he visto... mmm... he visto... – Seiki se esforzó en buscar las palabras.

\- ¿A quién has visto?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el día sin comer. Sasuke y ella habían llegado a última hora de la tarde del día anterior y se habían metido directamente en la cama. Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, los dos habían tomado direcciones opuestas, Sasuke a su oficina y Sakura a ver a Seiki. Ni siquiera había pensado en la comida. El sabor de la ternera le explotó en la boca y el estómago rugió en señal de protesta.

\- Mamá.

Sakura detuvo el tenedor a medio recorrido.

Seiki asintió y Sakura dejó los cubiertos sobre la bandeja.

\- Cariño, mamá hace tiempo que se marchó.

Seiki frunció el ceño como si intentara recordar algo.

\- Por la noche. La he visto por la noche.

\- ¿En un sueño?

\- Sí – respondió Seiki, asintiendo con la cabeza – Por la noche.

Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Habría visto su hermana a alguien que se pareciera a su madre? ¿Quizá una auxiliar nueva del centro? ¿O había soñado con ella y la señal se había confundido con otra en su cerebro?

\- A veces yo también me acuerdo de ella.

\- La echo de menos.

Sakura acarició la rodilla de Seiki.

\- Yo también la echo de menos.

* * *

\- Tengo que volar a Nueva York – le dijo Sasuke a Sakura casi una semana más tarde.

\- Me preguntaba cuándo retomarías los viajes.

Sabía perfectamente que su marido pasaba más horas a bordo de su avión que en cualquiera de las casas que tenía por todo el mundo. Compartir cama con él durante casi un mes era un lujo que sabía que algún día tenía que terminar.

\- Podrías venir conmigo.

Estaban tomando café en la terraza con vistas al mar, una rutina de la que ambos disfrutaban desde que volvieron de Europa. Una parte de Sakura quería saltar de alegría ante aquella invitación, pero su lado más práctico se negaba a hacerlo. Tenía un reloj dentro de su cabeza que marcaba la cuenta atrás del tiempo que le quedaba como esposa de Sasuke. Cuanto más intentaba ignorar el tictac, peores eran los efectos de este sobre su alma. Había momentos, como aquel, cuando Sasuke le sonreía y la invitaba a viajar con él, en los que de repente su matrimonio parecía ser algo más que un simple trozo de papel, más que un acto propio de mercenarios que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. La forma en que le hacía el amor o la abrazaba, incluso cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados para moverse, se filtraba lentamente en su corazón día tras día.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- He descuidado a Seiki. No ha comido bien mientras yo no estaba y tiene problemas para dormir.

Sasuke la cogió de la mano.

\- No tienes que sentirte culpable por tener una vida, Sakura.

\- Lo sé, pero es duro. Soy todo lo que le queda.

\- Siempre puedes traerla aquí. Podríamos contratar a una cuidadora a tiempo completo.

Era la segunda vez que Sasuke le ofrecía recolocar a su hermana. Y si su matrimonio con él no fuera temporal, habría aceptado la oferta sin pensárselo.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado. No sería justo traerla aquí para luego... No lo entendería. Esa clase de estrés puede provocar enfermedades y retrocesos en la evolución.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor, no sigas. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tengo que ocuparme de su bienestar a largo plazo.

Sasuke apuró el café y decidió aparcar el tema.

\- Solo voy a estar en Nueva York un fin de semana. El senador Longhill celebra una pequeña cena para recaudar dinero y debería ir.

\- Ese es el que quiere reducir los impuestos sobre las exportaciones, ¿verdad?

\- Veo que has estado atenta.

Sakura se echó el pelo hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja.

\- Toda esta belleza acompañada de un gran cerebro. ¿No es increíble?

\- Es agradable poder hablar con una mujer fuera del dormitorio.

\- Vaya, au.

\- Supongo que no he sido justo.

\- Espero que no. De lo contrario, no me dejarías más remedio que dibujar una línea entre tus palabras y la imagen que yo tengo de la personalidad de tu padre.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Dios, esa ha dolido!

\- La sinceridad es nuestro código de honor, mi querido duque. Estoy segura de que no todas las mujeres han sido tan terribles.

\- «Todas las mujeres.» Lo dices como si hubiera tenido un harén.

\- Has tenido muchas más mujeres tú que hombres yo, eso seguro.

Él se rió.

\- Lo cual no es difícil, mi querida duquesa.

\- Aun así...

\- Quizá sí podía hablar con las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida, pero no confiaba en ninguna como confío en ti – Sasuke entornó los ojos, como si se sorprendiera al escuchar su propia confesión.

Eso demostraba algo, ¿no? Sasuke debía de sentir más por ella que por cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había pasado el rato.

\- Así que tienes que darle conversación al senador. Asegurarte de que se quede en tu lado de la valla.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- El viernes por la mañana.

Sakura dejó la taza de café frío sobre la mesa y apretó la mano de su esposo.

\- Te echaré de menos.

Sasuke buscó los ojos de Sakura y se llevó su mano a los labios para besarla con ternura.

Pero no repitió sus palabras.

* * *

A Sasuke siempre le había gustado asistir a cócteles. Eran el lugar ideal para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche, o incluso tener una aventura algo más duradera. Esta vez, sin embargo, mientras paseaba por la estancia, repleta de mujeres hermosas, solo podía pensar en su esposa, en tenerla a su lado para confundirse ambos entre la multitud, y beber y hablar de las distintas personalidades presentes.

Era evidente que Sakura se sentía culpable por su hermana. El mismo día en que regresaron de Europa, tras volver de visitarla en el centro Moonlight, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seiki lo significaba todo para ella, y Sasuke se sentía incapaz de aliviar el estrés que le suponía ocuparse de su cuidado.

Estaba claro que Seiki no entendería nada cuando llegara el momento de la separación, pero el año que tenían por delante seguro que valía la pena. No sin cierto esfuerzo, Sakura y él habían conseguido sacarla de las instalaciones del Moonlight para llevarla de visita al zoológico.

Seiki había sonreído tantas veces a lo largo del día que Sasuke quería hacerse el héroe y conseguir que los tres pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

Los constantes viajes al centro agotaban a Sakura, hasta tal punto que había empezado a saltarse el ejercicio de la mañana. A Sasuke no le parecía mal porque eso significaba que podía pasar más tiempo con ella antes de ir a trabajar.

\- Daría lo que fuera por saber en qué estás pensando – dijo una voz conocida y no grata, despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

Sasuke irguió los hombros y se preparó para enfrentarse a una mujer despechada.

\- Karin.

Era mucho más alta que Sakura, tanto que montada en unos tacones casi podía mirarle directamente a los ojos. Como siempre, estaba impecable desde lo alto de su rojiza cabellera hasta los dedos de los pies, que asomaban por la punta de unos zapatos de tacón cubiertos de pedrería.

Lucía en los labios la sonrisa dulce que hasta entonces siempre le había funcionado, pero esta vez Sasuke solo podía pensar en la palabra que Sakura había utilizado para describirla. «Víbora.»

\- Eres muy amable al recordar mi nombre.

En el fondo, se lo merecía. No había tenido la oportunidad de cortar con ella antes de decidirse a escoger esposa de la lista de candidatas de Sakura.

\- No seas ridícula - le dijo, obligándose a sonreír y manteniendo un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- Sabía que eres implacable, pero no un cobarde. Me podrías haber contado tus planes. Quizá habría podido ayudarte yo y no esa mosquita muerta con la que te...

Sasuke levantó la mano con la que sostenía una copa para cortarla.

\- Ten un poco de respeto, Karin. Sakura es mi esposa.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo, Sasuke? – le susurró ella, acercándose a él.

Sasuke entornó los ojos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Los celos no te sienta bien, querida.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Karin.

\- ¿Celosa yo? ¿De ella? - El sarcasmo que destilaba su risa atrajo las miradas de algunos de los presentes – Te has atado a una mujer criada por una pandilla de ladrones. Confiarle tu apellido será para ti el principio del fin.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Cuanto más calmado estaba él, más nerviosa se ponía Karin. ¿Cómo había podido no ver aquella parte de ella cuando estaban juntos?

\- Las mujeres como ella no son felices hasta que se apropian de tu alma. Desearás habérmelo pedido a mí – La víbora dijo lo que tenía que decir y se apartó.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que le decía.

\- Lo único de lo que me arrepiento, Karin, es de no haberla conocido a ella antes que a ti – Era una respuesta muy ruin por su parte, pero estaba harto de que Karin utilizara su veneno contra Sakura.

En lugar de vaciarle un vaso en la cara, Karin hizo algo inesperado: le miró fijamente y sonrió con malicia, como si tuviera el mundo en sus manos.

\- Vaya, así que te preocupas por ella. Mejor. Espero que disfrutes sufriendo, Sasuke.

Y se marchó.

* * *

Sasuke alargó la visita a Nueva York hasta el miércoles, lo cual ya habría sido suficientemente malo aunque Sakura se encontrara mejor. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo y concertó una visita con su médica y amiga, desde hacía muchos años, para que le recomendara un sistema anticonceptivo.

Tumbada sobre la camilla y cubierta únicamente con una fina bata de hospital, Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse del frío de la consulta. El estrés del matrimonio y los problemas de su hermana no la dejaban dormir por las noches, y empezaban a hacer mella en su apetito.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y tras ella apareció la doctora Kasumi. Rondaba los cuarenta y cinco y había sido su médica de cabecera desde la adolescencia. Le había recetado hasta el último de los medicamentos que Sakura había tomado en su vida y le había sujetado la mano cuando su madre murió.

\- Pero si estás ahí. Nos preguntábamos cuándo te íbamos a ver por aquí.

\- Hola, Kasumi.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían olvidado de las formalidades. Así acudir a la consulta era todavía más fácil.

Kasumi la saludó con un abrazo antes de sentarse en un taburete.

\- Me alegro de verte.

\- Mi vida se ha complicado un poco últimamente.

\- Lo sé. No se ve todos los días la cara de una paciente en la portada de una revista. No puedo creer que te hayas casado. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

\- En cuanto supimos lo que queríamos, Sasuke y yo decidimos no esperar ni un segundo – No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco se ajustaba a la realidad. La frase nunca le había dado problemas, al menos de momento – Uno de los motivos de mi visita es que me recetes las pastillas anticonceptivas de las que estuvimos hablando.

Kasumi sonrió.

\- Por supuesto. En cuanto empieces a tomarlas, te preguntarás por qué no lo hiciste antes.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de los pros y los contras de la píldora antes de que Kasumi le preguntara qué más le preocupaba.

\- No estoy muy segura. Últimamente no tengo la energía de siempre. Al principio pensé que solo era pereza, una especie de prolongación de la luna de miel, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no tengo hambre en casi todo el día, y estoy más cansada de lo normal.

Kasumi lo anotó en su expediente.

\- ¿Fiebre?

\- No.

\- ¿Tos?

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿Náuseas, vómitos? ¿Cambios en tu rutina intestinal?

\- Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto, pero creo que es porque pasan muchas horas entre comida y comida.

\- Mmm – Kasumi se puso en pie y se quitó el estetoscopio de alrededor del cuello – Túmbate – le ordenó después de auscultarle el pecho.

Sakura se relajó sobre la camilla mientras Kasumi le apretaba el estómago.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- No.

\- ¿Tu última regla?

Sakura miró al techo.

\- Me tiene que venir un día de estos.

\- ¿Cuándo la tuviste por última vez?

\- No me acuerdo. Siempre he sido muy irregular – Empezó a sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Kasumi inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

\- ¿Qué habéis utilizado Sasuke y tú como método de anticoncepción?

\- No estoy embarazada.

\- No he dicho que lo estés.

Sakura se incorporó, incapaz de permanecer echada ni un segundo más.

\- Preservativos. Y no nos hemos olvidado nunca. Hemos acabado con todas las cajas que Sasuke guardaba en su casa – le explicó, sin poder reprimir una risita nerviosa.

\- Los preservativos tienen una tasa de error del dos por ciento.

\- Kasumi, no estoy embarazada.

La doctora le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo antes de volverse para coger un vaso de muestras.

\- Ya sabes dónde está el lavabo. Eliminemos el embarazo de la ecuación para poder empezar a buscar otras posibles causas.

Sakura se bajó de la camilla de un salto, haciendo caso omiso al leve temblor de sus manos.

\- Vale.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron los más largos de su vida. Sakura consultó en el calendario del móvil los días previos a su primera reunión con Sasuke en busca de algo con lo que demostrarle a Kasumi que estaba equivocada.

Pero cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta de la consulta y entró Kasumi, se le cayó el corazón al suelo.

\- Felicidades.

Sakura se levantó de un salto, negando con la cabeza.

\- No.

\- Podemos hacerte un análisis de sangre si quieres, pero estas cosas son muy precisas. Estás embarazada, no enferma.

\- Entonces ayúdame a entenderte. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

«De que la dulce sonrisa de Sasuke se transforme en odio cuando sepa que estoy embarazada.» Toda la confianza y el respeto mutuo pasarían a mejor vida en cuanto le comunicara la noticia.

\- No es lo que queríamos – susurró Sakura, absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- No son los primeros recién casados que se quedan embarazados. Estoy segura de que tu marido te quiere. Lo entenderá.

Pero Sasuke no la quería.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- ¿Sakura?

Levantó la vista del suelo y miró a su vieja amiga, que estaba visiblemente preocupada.

\- ¿Algo va mal? No lloraste cuando tu madre murió ni cuando tu hermana acabó en urgencias – Kasumi se había sentado junto a ella y la cogía de la mano.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se obligó a dejar de llorar.

\- Las mujeres son criaturas emocionales. Especialmente las embarazadas – «Dios, estoy embarazada.»

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que pasa?

Sakura no podía contarle la verdad a Kasumi, de modo que asintió.

\- Estoy en estado de shock. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme.

\- Tú siempre te has acostumbrado a todo, sea lo que sea.

\- Lo sé.

\- Está bien. Hablemos de unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber. Te voy a derivar al doctor Hanazawi... – Kasumi esbozó los primeros meses del embarazo mientras Sakura le prestaba atención a medias.

Cuando por fin salió de la consulta con una receta de vitaminas prenatales en la mano en lugar de una de anticonceptivos, Sakura se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

Se detuvo junto a su coche y sacó las llaves del bolso. Tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas y ni la menor idea de cómo detenerlas.

* * *

Kakuzu, el abogado particular de Sasuke, estaba sentado frente a él agitando un papel en el aire.

\- Tu padre era un gilipollas.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

\- En toda mi vida había visto un testamento tan protegido como este. Lo normal sería que hubiera algún resquicio legal al que aferrarse para no tener que hacer lo que se exige en el texto.

No eran las palabras que Sasuke querría haber escuchado.

\- Tiene que haber algo.

Kakuzu tiró los papeles encima de la mesa.

\- He buscado por todas partes. Es como si tu padre supiera que tus intenciones serían casarte el tiempo justo para recibir la herencia y luego divorciarte.

Desde el primer momento había tenido claro que necesitaba poder confiar en su abogado.

\- Todos mis planes echados por tierra.

\- Si pudieras encontrar un médico sin escrúpulos dispuesto a falsificar el historial clínico de Sakura y hacer constar que no puede tener hijos... Vaya, perdona, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- Sakura tiene una cita esta semana con su doctora para que le recete la píldora.

Kakuzu golpeó la mesa con la punta de los dedos.

\- Así que te estás acostando con ella. Sabía que no podrías contenerte.

\- Fue más fácil ceder que fingir que no estábamos interesados.

Sasuke esperaba ansioso a que llegara la hora de regresar aquella misma noche. Quería llegar a casa y dormir con ella. La había echado de menos. Habían hablado por teléfono por la mañana y algo no iba bien. Parecía preocupada. Le había preguntado qué pasaba, pero ella le había repetido hasta la saciedad que todo iba bien.

\- Bueno, hay una opción que quizá no hayas considerado.

\- ¿Cuál?

Kakuzu le miró a los ojos.

\- Dejarla embarazada.

\- ¿Qué parte de «tomarse la píldora» no has entendido?

\- Se necesitan dos métodos anticonceptivos durante el primer mes.

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a pasear por el despacho.

\- Por Dios, Kakuzu, me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

\- Las mujeres llevan siglos engañando a los hombres para quedarse embarazadas. ¿Acaso no son ellas las que quieren la igualdad?

Sasuke le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

\- Basta. Sé que crees que soy un cerdo, pero todavía no estoy dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.

\- Era evidente que su abogado sí, lo cual era un punto a favor delante de un juez, pero no en la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Mi trabajo es encontrar una vía legal para conseguir lo que mi cliente quiere. Solo era una sugerencia. Podrías intentar preguntárselo.

\- ¿Preguntarle si quiere quedarse embarazada?

\- ¿Por qué no? Es obvio que la primera vez sí tenía un precio.

A Sasuke empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes. Kakuzu estaba rozando una línea muy fina, aunque tenía parte de razón.

\- No es una puta, Kakuzu.

\- Le vas a pagar diez millones de dólares a cambio de que sea tu mujer durante un año, y además te estás acostando con ella.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke se había lanzado sobre la mesa y, sujetándose al borde, mantenía la cara a escasos centímetros de la de Kakuzu.

\- No sigas por ahí.

\- Eh, tranquilo, tío. No me había dado cuenta de que te importa tanto. Lo siento – se disculpó Kakuzu, con la cara blanca como la cera.

Sasuke se apartó de él preguntándose si tendría que buscarse otro abogado. Algo en la manera de hablar sobre Sakura, como si fuera parte del mobiliario, le había hecho perder el control.

\- Creo que hemos terminado – Necesitaba salir de la oficina antes de empezar a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

Kakuzu se levantó de la silla y se alisó la corbata con la mano.

\- Si se preocupa por ti la mitad de lo que tú te preocupas por ella, quizá esté dispuesta a tener un hijo tuyo. Las mujeres son emocionales con esas cosas.

¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

 _ **Vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Sasuke había decidido que hablaría con Sakura aquella misma noche. Ya no podía ocultarle más la mierda de testamento que su padre había dejado tras de sí al morir.

«Honestidad» era su palabra en clave. La confianza absoluta que Sakura había depositado en él le convertiría en mejor hombre. Le asustaba saber que Kakuzu le creía capaz de obligarla a quedarse embarazada o de usarla hasta esos extremos. ¿Tan repugnante era la reputación que se había forjado? Puede que sí. No había mucha gente que tuviera una buena opinión de él salvo tal vez Sakura.

De repente, que ella conservara su confianza en él era primordial para Sasuke.

Eran las seis pasadas cuando entró en su residencia. Los ruidos de Aimi en la cocina le llevaron primero allí.

\- Espero que hayas preparado suficiente para dos – le dijo, llamando la atención de la cocinera.

\- Vaya, ya está en casa. Gracias a Dios. Creía que no me quedaría más remedio que llamarle.

\- ¿Llamarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Va todo bien?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor esperando que Sakura entrara en la cocina en cualquier momento. No estaba tan acostumbrada como él a los servicios de Aimi y a menudo se quedaba con ella por si necesitaba ayuda.

\- Es Sakura. Apenas ha salido del dormitorio en todo el día.

Todas las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Sasuke.

\- ¿Está enferma? – preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Aimi le siguió con un trapo en la mano.

\- No lo sé. Dice que está bien, pero no ha comido nada y la he oído llorar.

Sasuke subió los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hacia el dormitorio. En cuanto abrió la puerta, oyó a Sakura en el baño y sus sollozos se le clavaron en el pecho como puñales. Luego ella soltó una palabrota, y Sasuke pensó que sería mejor no tener público.

\- Yo me ocupo – le dijo a Aimi.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y, al entrar en el baño, se encontró a Sakura sentada con la espalda apoyada en la bañera y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

\- ¿Sakura? – la llamó mientras se acercaba.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos bañados en lágrimas para mirarlo, Sasuke sintió que algo se le partía en dos en su interior. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible? A pesar de las veces que habían hablado de que las mujeres eran seres emocionales, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que su esposa también lo era. Sakura le miró y, con un leve temblor en el labio, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? – Intentó abrazarla pero ella no quiso que la tocara.

\- No han fu-funcionado – respondió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no ha funcionado? – Se arrodilló frente a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para que no pudiera darse la vuelta.

Sakura cogió una caja que tenía al lado y la agitó delante de sus ojos.

\- Esto.

Sasuke necesitó unos segundos para reconocer lo que tenía en la mano. El suelo del lavabo estaba lleno de condones sin usar, como si Sakura se hubiera peleado con el látex. Sobre el mármol del lavabo había varias cajas y también dentro de la bañera.

\- No entiendo qué quieres decirme.

Sakura cogió otra caja y la lanzó al otro lado del lavabo, hacia la papelera.

\- ¡Han fallado! – exclamó. Cogió otro paquete, lo tiró y falló el tiro.

«¿Que han fallado? ¿De qué está hablando?»

Sakura escondió de nuevo la cara entre las rodillas.

\- Estoy embarazada.

«Oh, Dios.» Hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo se tensó. Sasuke se preparó para lo que se le venía encima, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era. El pavor no apareció por ninguna parte. ¿Consternación? No, eso tampoco. ¿Impresión? Sí, no podía negar que estaba impresionado. Lo último que esperaba tras reunirse con su abogado para discutir sobre la necesidad de engendrar un heredero era que su esposa, que lo era de forma temporal, le dijera que iba a ser padre. Le costaría un tiempo considerable acostumbrarse a la idea de que la mujer temblorosa que estaba sentada en el suelo de su lavabo guardaba en su interior un hijo suyo.

Madre mía, no era de extrañar que Sakura estuviera tan alterada.

Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en su regazo.

\- No pasa nada – le susurró al oído.

Los sollozos eran tan desesperados, tan desgarradores, que pronto se sintió culpable como solo el responsable de todo aquello podía hacerlo.

-Todo irá bien.

Y estaba convencido de ello.

De algún modo.

Como fuera.

\- Yo no que-quería que pasara e-esto – explicó Sakura, sollozando entre palabra y palabra.

\- Lo sé – Lo sabía. Sin dudarlo un solo instante, sabía que Sakura jamás habría planeado algo así.

¿Karin? ¡Por supuesto! Y sin más motivaciones que llegar a ser duquesa.

¿Tayuya? Seguramente no. Claro que tampoco parecía tener instinto maternal.

¿Sakura? Ni soñarlo. Su mujer era demasiado auténtica para andarse con jueguecitos y demasiado auténtica para un engaño de ese calibre. Al menos con él no. Por algo su palabra clave era sinceridad.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas y la tomó en brazos para alejarla de su particular guerra con los preservativos. Dios, ¿y por qué tenía tantas cajas de esos? Ah, sí, Karin le había asegurado que era alérgica a cualquier marca que no fuera la que en ese momento cubría el suelo del lavabo.

Salió del baño y se subió a la suave superficie de la cama sin soltarla. Los sollozos de Sakura se habían convertido en leves gimoteos, y no tardó mucho en relajarse apoyada en su pecho y sucumbir al sueño que tanto necesitaba. Sasuke no la soltó en ningún momento, le acarició el pelo, le repitió una y otra vez que estaba a su lado y que todo saldría bien.

Que él se ocuparía de todo.

Durante la noche, Sakura se despertó varias veces, siempre con el peso del brazo de Sasuke alrededor de la cintura o los dedos acariciándole la piel. A la mañana siguiente, las escasas horas de sueño dieron como fruto unos ojos hinchados y el peor dolor de cabeza que había sufrido en años. Las cosas no le podían ir peor: a su estado matutino después de una noche horrible casi sin dormir, había que sumar la ya típica falta de apetito y una vergüenza increíble al recordar que Sasuke la había sorprendido llorando en medio del lavabo rodeada de cajas y cajas de condones inservibles.

Entonces recordó que estaba embarazada.

Pues sí, podían ir peor.

Una vejiga a punto de estallar la obligó a librarse del brazo de Sasuke y abandonar la calidez de la cama. Él no se inmutó y ella corrió al lavabo de puntillas.

Sasuke había recogido el desastre, aunque Sakura no recordaba cuándo. Las cajas habían desaparecido o estaban guardadas. Dios, murmuró, no quería ver ni un preservativo más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Al mirarse en el espejo, vio que le habían salido ojeras y que tenía la cara manchada de maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo enmarañado y ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse un pijama antes de desplomarse en la cama.

Qué desastre.

Apartó la mirada del espejo y se metió en la bañera para darse una ducha de agua caliente. Enseguida se le llenó la cabeza de teorías sobre lo que podría pasar entre Sasuke y ella a partir de entonces, teorías que se obligó a ignorar.

Basta de suposiciones. Tomaría cada curva de su relación con él y se esforzaría para mantener las emociones siempre bajo control. Aquel embarazo no lo había deseado ninguno de los dos, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sakura sabía que no podía dar al niño en adopción o, peor aún, interrumpir el embarazo. Era una mujer adulta y responsable, no una quinceañera sin más opciones.

Cuando salió de la ducha, el dolor de cabeza había perdido intensidad. Un poco de crema en la cara, unas gotas de gel bajo los ojos y casi se sentía humana de nuevo. Salió del baño envuelta en un suave albornoz y volvió a la habitación, esperando que Sasuke siguiera dormido.

Y no lo estaba.

Todavía vestido con la ropa arrugada del día anterior, se encontraba frente a una pequeña bandeja que había subido de la cocina. Sakura vio café, leche, zumo y un par de platos vacíos. Al lado, una fuente con galletas saladas, tostadas y huevos duros.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke la cogió del codo y le ofreció una silla. Se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa serena en los labios.

\- Las mujeres embarazadas en el primer trimestre suelen empezar el día con comida blanda para asentar el estómago – Lo dijo como si lo leyera de un libro, aunque Sakura ya lo sabía. Lo había aprendido por experiencia propia.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde has sacado eso?

\- Ayer por la noche, mientras dormías, utilicé el teléfono para algo más que consultar los resultados de la bolsa. He traído café, descafeinado, pero en los artículos que leí ponía que seguramente no querrías tomártelo – Empujó el único vaso de leche que había en la bandeja hacia ella – Pero la leche es fundamental para ti y para el niño.

Al escuchar la palabra «niño», Sakura sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Hasta entonces, solo había pensado en lo que le estaba sucediendo como un embarazo, algo que lo cambiaba todo.

\- Qué tierno.

\- Ese soy yo, el señor Tierno.

\- Sasuke... – empezó a decir Sakura.

\- Espera – La cogió de la mano y se agachó junto a ella – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero tendrá que esperar de momento. Tú tienes que comer y a mí me vendría bien darme una ducha – le dijo, acariciándole el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar.

\- Pero...

Sasuke le cubrió los labios con un dedo.

Sakura asintió y aplazó la conversación hasta otro momento.

Sasuke sonrió y se levantó, pero antes de entrar en el lavabo, la besó suavemente en los labios.

Quizá tenía razón y todo saldría bien.

Una hora más tarde, estaban los dos en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa, sentados en sendas hamacas y admirando el mar. Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una sencilla camiseta de algodón que le marcaba los músculos del pecho. La niebla matutina estaba lejos de la costa y permitía que el sol brillara y que las temperaturas alcanzaran los veinte grados.

Sakura tenía que reconocer que la idea del desayuno le había sentado de fábula menos por el café, que había sustituido por una taza de té de hierbas de la que seguía bebiendo.

Desde que habían salido del dormitorio, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el bebé, pero en aquel momento el silencio se extendía entre ellos con la enormidad del océano.

\- ¿Entonces? – escuchó que le preguntaba Sasuke.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

En los labios de Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se retorcía las manos sobre el regazo.

\- Yo no quería que pasara esto.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Sasuke lo sabía. La razón por la que había acudido a ella en busca de una esposa de quita y pon era precisamente eliminar la posibilidad de que la mujer en cuestión alterara su vida de forma permanente. Y eso era justo lo que Sakura había hecho: aunque pusieran fin a su matrimonio al cabo de un año, el niño seguiría existiendo.

Para siempre.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho.

\- Necesito que me creas.

\- Mírame, Sakura.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de buscarle con la mirada. En sus ojos encontró ternura y en sus labios una sonrisa sincera, la misma que le había regalado al salir de la ducha.

\- No he pensado ni por un minuto que hubieras planeado, buscado o esperado quedarte embarazada de mí.

Sakura no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Estiró los dedos de las manos sobre los muslos e intentó liberarse de parte de la tensión.

\- Bien. Eso está bien.

\- ¿Hacía mucho que sospechabas que estabas embarazada? – preguntó Sasuke, mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no tenía ni idea – Le contó la visita al médico y cómo se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Y la doctora te ha dicho que los preservativos fallan el dos por ciento de las veces?

\- Sí. Supuse que la estadística era para adolescentes encantados de haberse conocido, no para adultos inteligentes.

Lo meditaron en privado durante unos minutos, y esta vez el silencio fue un consuelo y no una piedra en el camino. Cuando Sakura miró a Sasuke, su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Intento encontrar la manera de preguntarte algo.

\- Tú pregunta.

\- Pero ¿y si me das una respuesta que yo no quiero escuchar?

Vaya, tanta sinceridad resultaba reconfortante. Por un momento, le pareció que Sasuke era un hombre vulnerable al dolor como cualquier otro, lo cual, lejos de convertirle en peor persona, hacía de él alguien aún más digno de recibir su amor.

Tragó saliva al pensar que la idea del amor le rondaba por la cabeza. ¿De dónde había salido? Maldita fuera, todo aquello del embarazo empezaba a alterarle las emociones y a hacerle perder la cabeza.

\- Si quieres una respuesta, tendrás que arriesgarte a preguntar. Te aseguro que puedes contar con mi sinceridad.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en los de ella.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte al bebé?

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

\- ¿Quieres que renuncie a él? ¿Qué aborte?

Se le revolvieron las tripas. No podía leer la expresión en la cara de Sasuke y no sabía en qué estaba pensando. ¿Se lo había preguntado para saber su opinión o quería eliminar el embarazo de la ecuación y seguir como hasta entonces?

\- Responderé a tus preguntas cuando tú hayas respondido a las mías.

Parecía justo.

\- En ningún momento he considerado otra posibilidad que no sea tener al niño.

Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron. ¿Eso significaba alivio o resolución?

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Me alegro de oírlo – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Sé que todo esto está pasando muy deprisa y no como habíamos planeado, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

Sasuke se levantó de la hamaca y empezó a andar por la terraza.

\- Así es como yo veo las cosas. No somos niños. Hace diez años mis pensamientos habrían sido distintos y los tuyos también, o eso me parece a mí – Esperó a que Sakura asintiera antes de continuar – Cuando dos personas que ya no son niños se quedan embarazadas, siguen adelante y tienen al bebé. Lo bueno que tenemos nosotros es que ya estamos casados.

«Oh, Dios mío. Está pensando en el futuro.»

\- La idea no era seguir casados.

Sasuke dejó de pasear y se sentó en el borde de la hamaca de Sakura.

\- Lo sé. Y quizá no lo hagamos. Creo que un bebé cambia las cosas. No, rectifico, sé que un bebé cambia las cosas, pero hasta que ambos sepamos qué queremos exactamente, propongo que sigamos adelante paso a paso.

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

\- Me gusta cómo estamos, Sakura. Me gusta volver a casa y que estés aquí. Hasta que uno de los dos quiera cambiar eso, propongo que continuemos tal y como estamos ahora – Sus ojos buscaron los de Sakura.

\- ¿Y cuándo se acabe el año? ¿Cuándo el niño haya nacido?

\- El plazo de un año no tiene por qué cambiar.

Sakura lo sabía, pero oírlo de su boca fue como un jarro de agua fría en la cara.

\- No querías oír eso – dijo Sasuke al ver su reacción.

\- No. Es lo que acordamos.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó tobillo arriba hasta la rodilla.

\- ¿Quieres más de un año?

\- Ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero. Acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada. Voy a ser madre y eso es para siempre. Es el único hecho irrefutable que sé que va a suceder. Todo lo demás es un gran signo de interrogación.

\- Entonces déjame que te cuente más hechos irrefutables – le dijo, dándole una palmada en la rodilla – Yo voy a ser el padre de esa criatura. No los abandonaré ni a ti ni al niño. Tienes mi palabra.

Sakura sabía que decía la verdad. El haragán de su padre no se parecía en nada a Sasuke.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Sabía que se arriesgaba al preguntar, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba él.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Tú quieres más de un año?

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos y luego tomó aire.

\- Creo que se lo debemos al niño, que deberíamos darle la opción de disponer de más tiempo.

\- ¿Seguir casados por el bebé?

En lugar de responder, Sasuke contraatacó con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Te gusta vivir aquí conmigo?

«Qué pregunta tan tonta. Por supuesto que sí»

\- No está mal.

Sasuke se rió.

\- Pues olvidémonos de fechas límite y contratos, al menos hasta que cambiemos de opinión y lo nuestro nos parezca horrible.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo?

\- Cariño, podemos hacer lo que nos dé la real gana.

Ahora era Sakura la que se reía. Una risa sincera que no se había vuelto a repetir desde la visita al ginecólogo.

\- Hasta que nos parezca horrible entonces. Opino que los mareos matutinos son horribles.

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas y se acercó a ella.

\- Eso no cuenta. He oído que la comida a domicilio también es horrible.

\- Sí, bueno, eso tampoco debería contar. Engordaré. Eso sí es horrible.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por el muslo de Sakura hasta la cadera y se detuvo en su – de momento – vientre plano.

\- Apuesto a que estarás preciosa con barriguita de embarazada.

\- Ja, eso lo dices ahora. Seguro que más adelante te parece horrible.

Sus cálidos dedos le acariciaron la cintura y siguieron subiendo hasta las costillas. Cuando llegó a la curva del pecho de Sakura, le acarició el pezón por encima de la tela.

\- Esto se hinchará y a mí no me parecerá horrible – Su voz se había convertido en un susurro grave.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

\- Tengo entendido que me dolerán y que no podrás ni acercarte a ellas. Eso sí será horrible.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella. El calor de su aliento se coló entre los labios de ella.

\- Estoy dispuesto a aguantarlo todo si tú también lo estás.

\- ¿Me estás retando?

\- Quizá – respondió él con un destello de picardía en la mirada.

\- Que sepas cómo manipularme tan fácilmente es, sin lugar a dudas, lo más horrible de todo.

Los labios de él permanecieron inmóviles, sin llegar a rozar la boca de Sakura pero muy cerca.

\- ¿Ya te parezco horrible?

\- Creo que podré soportarlo.

Un breve roce de sus labios no era suficiente. Sakura se acercó a él en busca de más, pero él se apartó apenas unos centímetros.

\- Me alegro de que la madre de mi hijo vayas a ser tú – le confesó – Vas a ser una madre increíble.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Te equivocas, lo sé.

La besó con tanta entrega que Sakura empezó a ver estrellitas flotando a su alrededor y se olvidó de que estaban al aire libre, donde cualquiera podía estar mirando.

Entre sus brazos, mientras él le cubría de besos los labios, el cuello y el mentón, Sakura pensó que el mundo no era un sitio tan malo.

 _ **Vuelvo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.**_

 _ **PD: como digo sus opiniones son importantes. Review? Siiiii review por favorrrr**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos  
Hanako Uchiha- haruno**_


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son complemente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 12**

Los mareos matutinos, en lugar de mejorar, fueron a peor.

Todos los días Sasuke le repetía, con la disciplina de un soldado, que sí, que los vómitos eran horribles, pero que él la ayudaría a llevarlos lo mejor posible hasta que desaparecieran. Decidieron guardar en secreto el embarazo hasta el segundo trimestre básicamente por el riesgo de complicaciones y abortos espontáneos. El ginecólogo les aseguró que después del segundo mes no tendrían de qué preocuparse, pero aun así ellos prefirieron esperar antes de decírselo a alguien.

Sakura ni siquiera se lo contó a Ino, lo cual fue cualquier cosa menos fácil, pero creía que era mejor que su amiga no lo supiera aún para evitar que se le escapara sin querer mientras hablaba con alguien.

Sasuke estuvo a su lado, tal y como había prometido. De vez en cuando no tenía más remedio que volar a Europa, pero los viajes siempre eran cortos, de tres días como mucho. Sakura lo pasaba mal cuando se iba, pero tenerle de nuevo en casa siempre era maravilloso.

Las semanas se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las noches eran una experiencia memorable en los brazos de Sasuke. Hasta que un día, tal y como el ginecólogo había pronosticado, el hada de los mareos matutinos interrumpió sus visitas diarias.

Un día, Sasuke regresó a casa tras pasar el día en la oficina. Sakura había dedicado la jornada a retirar cuadros y a mover los muebles de la habitación que había frente al dormitorio. Estaba levantando una mesita de noche cuando oyó la voz alarmada de Sasuke gritando desde la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

Sakura soltó la mesita y estuvo punto de aplastarse un dedo del pie.

\- Me has asustado – le dijo.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella con las manos en la cadera.

\- No deberías estar levantando muebles – Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia – ¿Has sacado tú todo lo que había aquí?

Solo quedaba el armario, la cama y las mesitas.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? Dijimos que este sería el dormitorio del bebé – respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz para que Hitomi, que estaba limpiando el dormitorio principal, no oyera nada.

\- Esto no está bien – susurró Sasuke, y dándose la vuelta gritó – ¿Hitomi? ¿Aimi?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hitomi apareció en la habitación casi a la carrera, visiblemente alarmada.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Ve a buscar a Jin – le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura tomó el brazo de su marido, debatiéndose entre la confusión y la alarma. Por mucho que insistió, no consiguió que le contara qué estaba pasando. Sasuke esperó a tener a sus tres empleados delante antes de decir una sola palabra.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Sakura se quedó muda de la sorpresa.

\- Sakura está embarazada.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Ambos habían acordado no decir nada a nadie hasta la próxima visita con el ginecólogo, aunque en cuestión de segundos comprendió sus motivaciones.

\- Lo sabía – dijo Hitomi, mirando a Aimi de soslayo.

Aimi se encogió de hombros y recibió la noticia con una sonrisa maternal.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Lo sabíais? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Querida, vivimos aquí. Pues claro que lo sabíamos.

Sasuke miró a Jin.

\- A mí no me mire. No tenía ni idea.

\- Si sabían que Sakura está embarazada, ¿por qué permitieron que se dedique a mover muebles por toda la casa?

Jin miró a su alrededor.

\- No quería que la ayudáramos.

\- No necesito que me ayuden – se defendió Sakura, a ella misma y a sus empleados – ¿Dónde está el problema?

Jin dio un paso al frente.

\- Las embarazadas no pueden cargar peso.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Al fin alguien que me entiende.

\- ¿Por eso tanto revuelo? ¿No me crees capaz de vaciar un dormitorio? – Sakura empezaba a enfadarse por momentos, ella que aborrecía el machismo...

\- A partir de ahora, no quiero que Sakura levante nada que pueda pesar más que un plato de comida o una bolsa llena de ropa. Y si la bolsa pesa mucho, ni siquiera eso – Sasuke habló mirándola a ella, pero en realidad se dirigía al personal.

\- Espera un momento...

Aimi retrocedió y le hizo una seña a Hitomi.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas.

\- Sasuke tiene razón – intervino la voz de Jin – Permítame que la ayude con todo esto.

Podría hacerse daño usted o al bebé.

Sakura levantó un brazo en alto cuando vio que Jin pasaba junto a ella y se disponía a levantar la mesita de noche.

\- Quieto ahí. Estoy embarazada, no enferma. El ginecólogo no dijo nada de restricciones.

\- Jin – intervino Aimi – creo que deberíamos dejar solos a los señores para que lo solucionen sin nuestra ayuda.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta en silencio, mientras Sakura se mordía la lengua e intentaba controlar su ira y Sasuke erguía el cabeza, decidido a no dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Creí que habíamos decidido entre los dos no contarle a nadie lo del bebé.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

\- Pues ese punto no lo hemos cumplido. Maldita sea, Sakura, podrías haberte hecho daño arrastrando cosas de un lado para otro.

\- No son más que cosas.

\- Cosas pesadas que tú no deberías levantar.

\- Venga, por favor...

Sasuke puso una mano en alto para silenciar las protestas.

\- ¿Y si levantaras esta mesita – preguntó, dándole una patada a la madera – y notaras un dolor en el vientre?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío que la cogió desprevenida.

\- Eso no tiene por qué pasar.

\- Pero ¿y si pasara?

Miró a su alrededor y de repente fue consciente por primera vez del tamaño de la cama, de la masa imponente del armario que estaba decidida a sacar de la habitación antes de que Sasuke la interrumpiera.

Quizá tenía razón.

\- Puedo cargar las bolsas después de una tarde de compras – respondió finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó. Podía notar la frialdad de sus manos acariciándole la espalda y el rápido latido de su corazón dentro del pecho. Estaba preocupado, genuinamente sorprendido por sus acciones.

La parte más emocional de Sakura suspiró aliviada al constatar cuánto se preocupaba por ella.

\- Por favor, prométeme que otra vez pedirás ayuda.

Sakura nunca prometía nada que no pensara cumplir, así que no se apresuró a responder lo que Sasuke necesitaba oír.

\- Prométemelo – insistió él, dando un paso atrás y sujetándole la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Esta mañana, cuando me he levantado, me sentía genial. Creo que se han acabado los mareos.

\- Prométemelo – Sasuke no pensaba rendirse.

\- Vale, está bien. No levantaré peso. ¿Satisfecho? – La respuesta sonó más áspera de lo que Sakura pretendía, pero, a juzgar por su sonrisa, a Sasuke no parecía importarle.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¡Te lo prometo! – Exclamó ella, dándole un empujón en el pecho – Santo Dios, ¿es que siempre te sales con la tuya?

Sasuke asintió.

\- Prometo cargar cualquier cosa que necesites levantar. Cuando quieras que haga algo, no tendrás que repetírmelo dos veces.

\- Vale, machote, más acción y menos palabrería. Quiero que me vacíes la habitación para empezar a preparar las paredes para pintarlas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y frunció los labios.

\- ¿Con el olor que desprende la pintura? – preguntó.

Sakura supo al instante que tendría que hacer unas cuantas promesas más antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Al final, prometió dejarle el trabajo duro a Sasuke y a quienquiera que él contratase para ello. A cambio, ella tenía rienda suelta para señalar, gastar y ordenar tantos cambios como creyera necesarios.

En lugar de comunicar por carta a los abogados de su padre la futura llegada de su heredero, Sasuke optó por una presentación mucho más espectacular. En cuanto Sakura se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para viajar, organizaron un viaje al hogar de sus ancestros para compartir la noticia con el resto de la familia.

La pequeña cena festiva bullía de excitación hasta que Sasuke pidió silencio y cogió a Sakura de la mano.

\- Supongo que muchos de ustedes se deben de estar preguntando por qué los hemos reunido aquí esta noche.

\- Ya sabes que me encantan las suposiciones – dijo su madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Todos a su alrededor rompieron a reír y esperaron a que Sasuke continuara.

\- Sakura y yo esperamos nuestro primer hijo para finales de enero.

\- Lo sabía - Yumi se puso en pie de un salto y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a Sakura y luego a su hermano.

Los presentes se deshicieron en felicitaciones y buenas intenciones. Si alguien tenía dudas sobre cuándo se había quedado embarazada, no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Obito captó la mirada de Sasuke desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y sus labios dibujaron una fina línea recta. Sasuke siempre había culpado a su padre por la mala relación que existía entre los dos primos.

Si no le hubiera nombrado su segundo heredero, tal vez Sasuke y Obito estarían más unidos. Tristemente la realidad era bien distinta. Madara se acercó a su hijo y le susurró algo, y Sasuke centró la atención en su mujer.

Sakura irradiaba orgullo y ese brillo especial que tanta gente atribuía a las embarazadas.

Llevaba un vestido de verano con las mangas cortas y un cinturón alrededor de su – por momento – minúscula cintura.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a tener los pechos ligeramente más grandes y también más sensibles cuando hacían el amor. Cada mañana descubría una nueva maravilla. En la última visita al ginecólogo antes de volar, habían escuchado el latido acelerado del corazón de su hijo.

A Sakura se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y a él se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. De repente sintió un amor incondicional hacia su hijo, una emoción más sólida que cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida. Bueno, casi, musitó.

Buscó con la mirada a su mujer, engullida por una marea de personas que esperaban para poder abrazarla. Descubrir el amor que sentía por su hijo le había llevado a darse de bruces con otra realidad.

El amor que sentía por Sakura.

En lugar de huir de tantas emociones potencialmente devastadoras, Sasuke las sujetó contra su pecho como si fueran una buena mano en una partida de póker. Tendría tiempo suficiente para descifrar los sentimientos de Sakura antes de confiarle los suyos.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a jugar sus cartas hasta asegurarse de ganar la partida.

Al final de la noche, Ken se acercó a hablar con él justo antes de abandonar la fiesta.

\- Veo que se ha asegurado todos los puntos del testamento de su padre.

Dicho así, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que una fina capa de suciedad le nublaba la conciencia. No había hecho nada malo para conseguir su objetivo, pero tampoco le había contado a Sakura la necesidad de asegurarse un heredero si quería cobrar la herencia.

\- Eso parece – respondió Sasuke.

Ken le ofreció la mano.

\- Nos reuniremos tras el nacimiento y firmaremos los papeles del testamento. Felicidades de nuevo.

\- Gracias.

Mientras seguía a Ken con la mirada mientras este salía de su casa, Sasuke notó que alguien le observaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Sakura en medio del recibidor.

\- El abogado de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Eran amigos íntimos.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y colocó una mano en su cintura antes de apoyarse en él.

\- Supongo que ahora ya no podrá dudar de tus intenciones – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

\- Me temo que seguirá dudando hasta que nazca el niño.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y disimuló un bostezo con la mano.

\- Estás cansada. Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

\- Pero aún queda mucha gente que ha venido a verte.

\- Pues tendrán que arreglárselas sin nosotros.

Sakura no se resistió. Era evidente que estaba muy cansada, así que Sasuke la cogió de la mano y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Sasuke y Sakura decidieron realizar una parada de regreso a casa. Mientras Sasuke se reunía con su abogado, Sakura se enfrentó al calor sofocante que había y aprovechó para hacer un montón de compras totalmente innecesarias.

Por mucho que intentara concentrarse en la ropa premamá que le hacía falta, no podía evitar sentir una atracción irresistible hacía la sección infantil de los centros comerciales.

Quizá fuera porque todos los que tenían que saber que estaba embarazada ya lo sabían, pero Sakura sentía la extraña necesidad de comprar de todo.

No saber el sexo del niño dificultaba las cosas, pero nada que no se pudiera salvar comprando un conjunto verde por aquí y otro amarillo por allá. Encontró una manta de color blanco tejido a mano para envolver al niño cuando salieran del hospital camino de casa. Con los brazos cargados de bolsas, Sakura estaba rebuscando entre minúsculos calcetines y peluches varios cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

Allí estaba la víbora con su melena roja al viento.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí? – preguntó Karin con su lengua viperina asomando entre los labios pintados de rosa.

A Sakura poco le importaba lo que pensara aquella mujer y no tenía la menor intención de entablar una conversación con ella. De todas formas, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de encontrarse accidentalmente con ella? Sakura sabía que vivía allí, pero ¿qué posibilidades había?

\- Karin.

Karin señaló el sonajero con forma de elefante que Sakura sostenía en la mano.

\- Qué lindo ¿Para cuándo esperas tu retoño?

\- No es asunto tuyo – Sakura dejó el sonajero donde lo había encontrado y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse.

\- Déjame que haga mis cálculos – Karin le bloqueó la salida, acorralándola entre una estantería llena de parafernalia para bebés y una serpiente venenosa – ¿Antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke?

No era muy difícil de imaginar y tampoco tenía importancia.

\- ¿Tienes envidia, Karin? ¿Tanto te ha afectado que Sasuke no te escogiera a ti?

Karin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Por favor. Ese cerdo manipulador. Es más fácil ver su verdadera naturaleza cuando no se está cerca de él. Lástima que tú no te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo... – Karin dejó las palabras en el aire y bajó la mirada hasta el vientre de Sakura.

Sakura se cubrió la barriga con la mano como para proteger a su hijo de la mirada de aquella horrible mujer.

\- Sasuke es una de las personas más entregadas que he conocido.

\- Sasuke solo se preocupa por sí mismo. Me pregunto si te pidió que tuvieras un hijo suyo o si una noche se olvidó de utilizar protección «por accidente» - dijo Karin , imitando la forma de unas comillas con los dedos.

La conversación había coronado la cima de lo extraño y ahora se precipitaba ladera abajo hacia lo estrambótico.

\- No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, Karin. Si me disculpas...

Sakura se apartó pero Karin la cogió del brazo.

\- Dios mío, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sakura tiró del brazo pero la otra mujer se negaba a soltarla. De repente sintió un ataque de pánico inexplicable, parecido a la sensación que un perro debe de tener cuando hay un terremoto, que la dejó sin habla.

\- Sabes que Sasuke necesita un heredero para recibir la herencia, ¿no?

«¿Qué?»

Karin sonrió abiertamente y apartó la mano del brazo de Sakura.

\- Pobrecita. Me pregunto cómo lo ha hecho. ¿Te ha escondido las píldoras? ¿O habrá agujereado los preservativos?

A Sakura empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula y tenía los músculos del cuello tan tensos que en cualquier momento empezarían a partirse. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Karin?

De pronto recordó las palabras de Ken. «Veo que se ha asegurado todos los puntos del testamento de su padre»

No estaba dispuesta a ser el hazmerreír de Karin durante más tiempo, de modo que dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda tan deprisa como pudo. Quería poner tierra de por medio a toda costa y el calor era tan intenso que enseguida empezó a sudar.

«Sasuke necesita un heredero para poder cobrar la herencia»

Las palabras se repetían como un eco infinito dentro de su cabeza. ¿Sería verdad? Si lo era, tenía sentido que Sasuke hubiera recibido la noticia con tanta calma. Sakura creía que eso era precisamente lo único que él no quería de su matrimonio temporal con ella.

No era de extrañar que no hubiera perdido la cabeza al saber que iba a ser padre. Ni siquiera se había encogido de hombros. Es más, ¿le había sorprendido?

No, ahora que pensaba en ello, Sakura comprendió que no.

Ya no tenía por qué hacerle más promesas por el bien del bebé. Ni una más.

De todas formas, Sasuke se había comprometido a ser un buen padre y a estar disponible siempre que su hijo lo necesitara.

Sakura se negaba a permitir que los sentimientos tomaran el control sobre su cerebro.

Paró un taxi y se dirigió hacia el condominio que Sasuke tenía.

Ya había estado allí dos veces, siempre en viajes hacia o desde Europa. Cuando por fin entró en el edificio y sintió el frío aire climatizado del lugar, empezaba a caer la tarde sobre la ciudad.

Sin quitarse las gafas de sol, Sakura saludó al portero y se dirigió hacia los ascensores evitando cualquier tipo de conversación.

A diferencia de la casa, allí no había sirvientas ni cocineros con los que cruzarse.

Tiró las bolsas sobre el sofá y encendió el portátil de la habitación extra que Sasuke utilizaba como despacho. Necesitaba hacer unas comprobaciones antes de enfrentarse a Sasuke y pedirle explicaciones de lo que le había contado Karin.

El porcentaje de error de los preservativos era algo que le había parecido extraño desde el principio. Los hombres responsables como él utilizaban condones toda su vida y se las arreglaban para que nunca nadie tuviera que llamarlos «papá». Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué con ella no había funcionado?

Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado. En apenas unos minutos, había encontrado varias páginas de salud en las que se hablaba de los condones, de su uso y de su efectividad.

Por un momento creyó que no encontraría nada útil, hasta que dio con una web que se titulaba «¿Por qué fallan los preservativos?».

La página estaba llena de información general y en ella se hablaba de condones y de por qué se rompían. Pero a ellos nunca les había pasado, al menos que Sakura supiera.

También incluía algunas entrevistas a mujeres que habían acabado formando parte de esa estadística del dos por ciento. Muchas de ellas confesaban malos hábitos, roturas e incluso que el látex estaba caducado.

Aun así, Sasuke y ella solo habían mantenido relaciones durante un mes antes de que ella descubriera que estaba embarazada. Era como si no hubieran utilizado protección desde el principio.

¿Cómo podía un hombre asegurarse de dejar embarazada a una mujer?

Incluso en sus momentos más tórridos, sus relaciones siempre habían sido seguras.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el lavabo. Habían utilizado el dormitorio de camino a la recepción, así que parecía razonable que el condón de aquella noche hubiera salido de la caja que había en el cajón de la mesita.

La misma caja que aún seguía allí.

Sakura comprobó que faltaban meses para que caducaran. Apenas quedaban unos cuantos. Se llevó la caja al lavabo y sacó uno de los envoltorios. Con cuidado de no dañarlo, lo abrió y sacó el contenido. Todo parecía normal.

Por puro instinto, puso la boca del preservativo bajo el grifo y lo abrió. Al principio no pasó nada.

Pero cuando cerró el grifo y observó de cerca la punta del condón, vio que empezaba a formarse una minúscula gota de agua.

Primero fue una, luego otra, hasta que al final el goteo fue constante. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Le temblaban las manos, las rodillas, hasta el labio inferior. Dejó el preservativo dentro del lavamanos y cogió otro. El proceso fue exactamente el mismo.

Incapaz de creer lo que le decían sus ojos, o lo que le gritaba su cerebro, Sakura sacó un tercer condón de la caja y volvió al dormitorio. Apagó las luces del techo, puso el paquete sobre la bombilla de una lámpara y la encendió.

Un minúsculo rayo de luz atravesó el plástico como si fuese un faro.

A pesar de la sinceridad, a pesar de la intención de abrirse el uno al otro, Sasuke había ejecutado su plan para conseguir un heredero manipulándola a su antojo para que creyera que no había sido más que un accidente.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan inocente? ¿Tan crédula? Recogió los condones y los escondió en el fondo de la papelera para que nadie los encontrara, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Guardó uno en el bolso y dejó dos más junto a la cama.

Si había algo que Sakura odiaba era que alguien la utilizara como un peón en su propio beneficio.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así el hombre del que se había enamorado?

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a partir de entonces sin él?

* * *

\- Sakura está embarazada – le dijo Sasuke a su abogado en la privacidad de su despacho.

\- Así que por una vez las revistas dicen la verdad levantó una revistilla de mala muerte sujetándola con la punta de los dedos y la tiró sobre la mesa.

Sasuke no había visto la portada, pero leyó el titular que ocupaba toda la parte superior de la página: «De duque a papá».

\- He pensado que tenía que decírtelo yo mismo para que no hicieras suposiciones. Las cosas deberían calmarse a partir del año que viene.

\- Le pediré a Ken que me envíe la documentación para la semana de tu cumpleaños y en unas semanas lo tendremos todo encarrilado — Kakuzu se acomodó en su silla y sonrió — No me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

\- ¿El qué? — preguntó Sasuke, cruzando las piernas y apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla opuesta.

\- Convencerla para que se quedara embarazada. ¿Qué le has ofrecido a cambio? ¿Diez millones más?

Al oír las palabras de Kakuzu, Sasuke sintió que se le ponía el vello de punta.

\- Nada de eso. Ha sido cosa del destino.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No es el primer embarazo no buscado de la historia.

\- Eso dicen las ex esposas de mis clientes cuando les piden la pensión. En mi opinión, los accidentes no pasan porque sí.

Sasuke había imaginado que eso era lo que le diría Kakuzu.

\- Olvidas que soy yo el que se beneficia de la llegada de este bebé, mucho más que Sakura. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que no ha sido a propósito.

Kakuzu se inclinó sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Del todo.

\- En ese caso, felicidades — Y le ofreció la mano por encima de la mesa.

Tras estrechar la mano de su abogado, Sasuke pasó a temas más urgentes.

\- Sobre las cámaras en casa de Sakura, ¿sabemos algo?

Kakuzu abrió una carpeta y extendió su contenido sobre la mesa.

\- Como recordarás, Karin se presentó en casa de Sakura, pero la hemos estado siguiendo y no ha vuelto por allí y tampoco se ha puesto en contacto con ningún detective privado. Nuestro detective le ha sacado algunas fotos, pero la gente que aparece en ellas está limpia. Son hombres de negocios como tú o profesionales como yo.

Sasuke reconoció la consabida imagen de Karin en las fotos, con sus gafas de sol y sus rasgos de porcelana mientras tomaba café o hablaba por teléfono. Sin embargo, una de las estampas le resultaba muy familiar. En ella, Karin hablaba con una mujer que Sasuke había visto antes, pero no conseguía recordar dónde.

—¿Sabes quién es esta mujer?

\- Una estudiante de derecho... ¿O era secretaria en un despacho de abogados? — se preguntó Kakuzu — Sí, creo que era secretaria.

Sasuke repasó el resto de las fotos. Solo en esa le parecía que había algo extraño.

\- Creemos que el tipo de la limpieza se ocupó de deshacerse de las cámaras. No nos llevó a ningún sitio. No encontramos nada que relacione a Ken o a tu primo.

Es como una calle sin salida.

Sasuke suponía que, llegados a esas alturas de la película, el tema de las cámaras ya no era tan importante, pero aun así quería pillar al responsable de invadir la intimidad de Sakura.

\- Sigue trabajando en ello.

Algunos creían que un abogado solo servía para temas legales, pero uno de los refranes favoritos de Sasuke, y que le había sido muy útil a lo largo de la vida, era «hoy por ti, mañana por mí». Kakuzu conocía a gente que podía vigilar lo que fuera, cosa o persona.

\- Lo haré.

Cogió la fotografía de Karin y la secretaria de encima de la mesa. Hasta que supiera el nombre de aquella mujer, no dejaría de mirarla.

* * *

No existía mensaje más directo que unas maletas junto a la puerta para saber que algo no iba bien. O al menos eso era lo que Sakura esperaba.

Sasuke le había mentido. En lugar de confiarle un problema que seguramente podrían haber solucionado entre los dos, había preferido manipular la situación para obtener un resultado que se adaptara a sus necesidades. De pronto los recuerdos del arresto de su padre o del dolor que Dan le había infligido al engañarla parecían sacados de ayer.

Sasuke conocía todos sus secretos, sus inseguridades, y se había aprovechado de todo ello para conseguir sus objetivos.

Sí, ambos se habían embarcado en aquel pacto con el diablo de forma consciente.

Casarse para cumplir la voluntad de un hombre muerto y salir de allí más ricos que antes, ese era el plan. Pero aquello cambió a medida que la atracción entre ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y el fruto de esa atracción fue la concepción de un hijo.

Sakura se acarició la barriga, que había empezado a crecer y ya no le cabía en los pantalones. En la otra mano sostenía una copa de vino de la que solo había bebido una vez y que no tenía intención de acabarse. Por mucho que quisiera hacerle daño a Sasuke, su hijo no tenía la culpa.

Lo maldijo una y mil veces por hacer que se enamorara, que confiara en él para luego mandarlo todo al infierno.

De pronto, oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura. Clavó la mirada en las maletas que esperaban junto a la puerta y levantó la copa de vino. Quién sabe, quizá debería haber sido actriz, pero Sasuke sin duda había dejado pasar su verdadera vocación.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Sasuke daba dos pasos antes de detenerse.

\- ¿Sakura?

Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en qué le iba a decir. Una opción era huir de allí cuanto antes, sin enfrentarse a él para que la única certeza fuese que sencillamente se había ido.

Sin embargo, al final había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía marcharse sin unas últimas palabras de reproche.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? — preguntó Sakura cuando Sasuke entró en el dormitorio como quien atraviesa un campo de minas repleto de bombas listas para explotar.

\- ¿Contarte qué?

\- Has estado en el despacho de tu abogado. Seguro que habran hablado del testamento.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil.

Sakura volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de mirarle a los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, vio que su mirada se debatía entre la copa que sostenía en la mano y su cara. Incluso en aquel momento, pensó, se preocupaba más por el niño que por ella. Solo por provocarle, se llevó la copa a los labios y fingió que bebía un buen trago antes de volver a bajarla.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? — Los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron hacia las maletas que ella había preparado con antelación para que su salida fuese lo más digna posible.

\- Creí que íbamos a ser siempre sinceros el uno con el otro ¿ Que ha pasado con eso, Sasuke?

\- Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Incapaz de permanecer sentada ni un segundo más, Sakura se puso en pie y dejó la copa sobre una mesa cercana, derramando parte del contenido al hacerlo. Si fuera él, pensaría que había estado bebiendo demasiado. Mejor aún, se dijo Sakura.

\- El testamento de tu padre. ¿Qué ponía en realidad? ¿O pensabas que nunca lo descubriría?

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y su boca se convirtió en una delgada línea recta. Su cara decía todo lo que ella quería saber. Culpabilidad... Quizá un cierto remordimiento.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Remordimiento al saberse sorprendido en una mentira?

\- No pensé que fuera importante.

\- ¿No te pareció importante explicarme que tu padre te exigía que engendraras un heredero?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, admitiendo sus palabras.

Y ese gesto lo decía todo.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublarle la visión, Sakura enderezó los hombros y se dirigió hacia el duque como una exhalación.

\- Lo que nos definía como pareja era la sinceridad, pero tú no podías confiarme algo tan importante, ¿verdad?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio cómo se acercaba a él.

\- No quería abrumarte con los detalles.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una carcajada de puro sarcasmo.

\- ¿Abrumarme? Dios, te crees tu propia historia. No eres mejor que tu padre. Le dices a la gente que te rodea cómo tiene que hacer las cosas, impones tu voluntad a quien sea y todos siguen tus órdenes.

Sasuke intentó tocarla, pero Sakura se apartó.

\- No me toques. Eso ya es cosa del pasado.

\- Sakura, por favor, sé que esto parece...

\- No es que lo parezca, es que lo es, Sasuke. Me has mentido sobre el testamento de tu padre.

\- Descubrí la segunda condición después de casarnos.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tanto estrés no podía ser bueno para el niño.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente y luego fue soltando el aire poco a poco.

\- Puede ser, pero eso no te detuvo, ¿verdad? Al final tú siempre tienes que ganar.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ambos sabíamos a qué nos arriesgábamos cuando nos acostamos.

\- No te atrevas a mentirme. Da la cara, Sasuke. No eres el primero que me miente a la cara, y los otros eran más grandes que tú y aguantaron más tiempo. Puede que en los últimos meses me haya dejado llevar demasiado por las emociones, pero no soy idiota — Confiaba en que Sasuke tuviera el valor de confesarle que había agujereado los preservativos para conseguir lo que quería, y la decencia de pedirle perdón.

En vez de eso, lo que recibió fue una mirada vacía.

Sin mediar palabra, Sakura se dirigió hacia las maletas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me voy ¿O es que las maletas te han confundido?

\- Por Dios, Sakura, podemos arreglarlo. Tendría que haberte explicado lo del codicilo.

\- Tienes toda la razón, deberías habérmelo explicado. Te habría dado lo que tú quisieras, Sasuke — El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca — Solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la vida de Sasuke.

Una parte de Sakura esperaba que saliera corriendo tras ella. Sin embargo, ese era su lado más romántico, la parte de ella que creía que había significado algo más para él que una yegua con la que reproducirse. Daba igual si se iba o no. Sasuke habría conseguido su heredero.

Y ella una vida de remordimientos.

 _ **Hola a todos, disculpen sinceramente la demora se que no es excusa pero he estado ocupada con la universidad y trabajos y parciales y aunque a mediados del año estuve de vacaciones he estado trabajando y a acaparado todo mi tiempo nuevamente disculpa y para las que aún me leen gracias por esperar**_

 _ **Besos y saludos**_

 _ **Hanako uchiha-haruno**_


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro de Catherine Bybee.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Sakura se marchó. Maldita sea, y todo por culpa de una simple omisión por su parte.

«Las mujeres son criaturas emocionales» Sobre todo, si estaban embarazadas.

Sakura necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y él lo comprendía, pero sabía que acabaría volviendo. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y luego en dos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo que había evitado contarle pesaba mucho más en la vida de su esposa de lo que imaginaba.

Cuando una hora más tarde sonó el teléfono, se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Soy Kakuzu. Perdona, te llamo más tarde si estás esperando una llamada.

La última persona con la que quería hablar era con su abogado. Cogió el vaso de whisky que se acababa de servir e hizo girar en su interior el líquido ambarino, un triple malta, antes de bebérselo de un solo trago.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Estás bien? Por tu voz diría que estás hecho una mierda

\- Gracias.

\- Vale, no estás de humor para hablar. Solo quería que supieras que el detective ha visto a Karin hoy acorralando a Sakura en unos grandes almacenes. Según él, Karin estaba un poco agresiva, pero ha sido Sakura la que se ha marchado de allí bastante afectada.

«¿Karin?»

\- ¿Ha escuchado la conversación?

\- No. No se ha acercado tanto. ¿Va todo bien?

Sasuke podía oír el engranaje de su cerebro funcionando. Entonces así era como Sam había descubierto lo del testamento, a través de Karin. Pero ¿cómo lo sabía ella? De pronto recordó quién era la mujer de la fotografía.

\- ¡Mierda! La mujer...

\- ¿Qué?

\- La de la fotografía, con Karin. Kaomi. No. Ko..nan. Konan no sé qué. Trabaja como secretaria en el despacho de los abogados de mi padre – Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente – Karin conoce a la secretaria, Kakuzu.

\- ¿Tu ex conoce a la mano derecha del abogado de tu padre?

\- Lo que significa que Karin sabe lo del testamento de mi padre desde el principio.

\- No era de extrañar que estuviera deseando ser duquesa.

\- ¿Crees que también está detrás de lo de las cámaras?

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras.

\- ¿Qué le ha dicho a tu mujer?

\- Lo suficiente como para que Sakura se vaya – No tenía sentido intentar disimular con Kakuzu. Al fin y al cabo, sería el primero en enterarse si hubiera algún tipo de problema legal.

\- ¿Que se ha ido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No importa. Te llamaré en unos días. Mientras tanto, redacta una carta para Parker recordándole que un incumplimiento del compromiso de confidencialidad podría provocar la nulidad de cualquier cosa que salga de su despacho.

Maldita sea, no podía negar que era un tirano, y no mucho mejor que su padre. Incluso en un momento tan crucial para él, a punto de perder a su esposa y a su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en el final de sus problemas.

\- Mejor dicho, no hagas nada de momento. No, espera... Necesito que hagas otra cosa.

Sasuke dio las órdenes, sin que quedara duda alguna acerca de cómo debían llevarse a cabo. Una hora más tarde, estaba sentado delante de un ordenador, comprobando el navegador para saber si Sakura había estado buscando vuelos, pero al abrir el historial y encontrar páginas sobre preservativos y tasas de embarazo relacionadas, Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Si Karin conocía el testamento, sabía que su padre le exigía un heredero... Estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de quedarse embarazada de él y que pareciera un accidente, eso sí le hubiera dado tiempo. Gracias a Dios, Sasuke había conocido a Sakura, lo que había desencadenado el fin de su relación con Karin. Lo único que quedaba de ella eran las cajas de preservativos que había dejado tras ella.

\- ¡Maldita zorra!

Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia el dormitorio. En la caja de preservativos que había en el cajón solo quedaban dos. Levantó uno de los envoltorios en alto y no encontró nada raro, de modo que lo sujetó frente a la luz. Cuando vio el pequeño agujero en el centro del envoltorio, sintió que una llamarada le abrasaba el pecho por dentro. Dios mío.

\- Sakura.

Su mujer debía de haber descubierto la manipulación y pensado mal de él. ¿Y por qué no? Él tampoco se había molestado en explicarle que los condones eran de una ex.

Maldición, ¿qué pensaría de él? Seguramente que era peor que Dan, otro hombre más que la decepcionaba, que le mentía para conseguir sus objetivos. Quería llamarla cuanto antes, obligarla a escuchar lo que tenía que contarle, pero ¿cómo podía probarlo? Visualizó la imagen de Karin y sintió una ira tan intensa como jamás había experimentado. El odio que sentía por su padre era un paseo por el campo comparado con la sed de venganza hacia su ex amante que sentía en aquel preciso instante.

Sasuke cogió el teléfono para pedir unos cuantos favores. Naruto tenía bastantes amigos en el cuerpo de policía.

\- Naruto, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Sasuke esperaba frente a un complejo residencial de alto standing, retorciéndose las manos con tanta fuerza que Sakura habría estado orgullosa de él. No correr detrás de ella había sido lo peor, pero no quería enfrentarse a ella hasta que Karin hubiera pagado por lo que había hecho. Olió el dulce perfume floral que siempre precedía a Karin, tan intenso que casi resultaba desagradable, antes incluso de verla.

Se le aceleró el pulso, pero no porque todavía sintiera algo por ella, sino porque la odiaba profundamente. Si acababa con sus posibilidades de construir un futuro junto a su mujer, encontraría la manera de arruinarla como fuera, y así se lo prometió a sí mismo mientras se alejaba del edificio y la cogía del brazo. Karin se sorprendió, pero al darse la vuelta y ver que se trataba de Sasuke, se relajó al momento.

\- ¿Sasuke? Querido, ¿cómo estás?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke vio como Naruto y un agente entraban en el enorme edificio sin que Karin se percatara de ello.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto? – le preguntó, sintiendo que se le ponía el vello de punta al pensar que tendría que ser agradable con ella al menos el tiempo que durase el registro de su piso.

La expresión del rostro de Karin cambió, como si no estuviera segura de sus intenciones. No en vano, su último encuentro había sido de todo menos agradable, pero Sasuke no quería arriesgarse a que se marchara.

\- Creía que no teníamos nada más que decirnos.

\- Quería darte las gracias por avisarme.

\- La mentira había salido por su boca con tanta naturalidad que incluso él mismo se la creyó.

\- ¿Avisarte? ¿De qué?

\- De que Sakura no sería feliz hasta que se apoderara incluso de mi alma. Pensé que podríamos acordar un matrimonio agradable y tranquilo, desprovisto de emociones o de lealtades...

Dejó que las palabras flotaran entre ellos para ver si Karin mordía el anzuelo.

\- Oh, Sasuke.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado mientras todo su rostro componía una expresión de fingida compasión

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No estoy seguro. Todo esto del embarazo... No me lo esperaba. No sé, siempre hemos tenido mucho cuidado.

Miró a su alrededor, la llevó hasta una zona más apartada lejos de miradas ajenas, y bajó la voz para darle más efecto a sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo puede una mujer quedarse embarazada utilizando preservativos? No es que dude de la paternidad, pero...

Karin agachó la cabeza.

\- Vaya por Dios. Una vez oí hablar de una mujer que agujereaba los preservativos para quedarse embarazada. ¿Crees que ella sería capaz de hacer algo tan grave?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se alegró de que las gafas de sol ocultaran casi todas sus expresiones. Podía sentir el sabor amargo de la bilis en la garganta. Menuda zorra malvada y vengativa. Envió una señal mental a los hombres que estaban registrando el apartamento de Karin para que salieran de allí cuanto antes. Cada segundo que pasaba en presencia de aquella mujer era tiempo que no le dedicaba a su esposa.

\- No puedo ni imaginármelo... – dijo él.

\- Debería estar enfadada contigo. Después de todo, te casaste con ella en cuanto nosotros dos...

Sasuke suspiró.

\- Yo... – De pronto el móvil que llevaba en el pantalón vibró y al sacarlo pudo leer en la pantalla un mensaje de Naruto: «¡La tenemos!» La mentira que había estado a punto de soltar murió en su lengua. En su lugar, la verdad salió a la luz.

\- Yo la quiero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Amor. Confianza. Cosas que nunca sentí cuando estaba contigo.

Karin, que se había acercado a él más de lo que a Sasuke le hubiera gustado, retrocedió. Estaba pálida como una aparición.

\- Acabas de decir que...

Sasuke se quitó las gafas de sol y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos afiladas dagas. A juzgar por la expresión de Karin, había sentido cómo se le clavaban en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Entre nosotros nos referimos a ti como «la víbora». ¿Lo sabías, Karin?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu veneno ya ha envenenado a demasiada gente. ¿Realmente creías que te saldrías con la tuya? Mientras hablamos, la policía ha registrado tu piso y resulta que han encontrado todo lo que necesitan.

Karin empezó a retroceder de espaldas. Uno de sus tacones se hundió entre dos adoquines y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo. Mientras intentaba recomponerse, sus ojos transmitían un profundo odio.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Claro que sí.

Sasuke vio que uno de los coches blancos y negros de la policía se detenía junto a la acera. Karin miró hacia la patrulla y luego de nuevo a él.

\- No he hecho nada ilegal.

Había contratado a gente para que se encargara del trabajo sucio, como el hombre que se había hecho pasar por técnico de la compañía de teléfonos para instalar cámaras en casa de Sakura, y había tomado fotografías ilegales de la pareja, un delito que iba contra la ley. De una forma u otra, encontraría la manera de hacérselo pagar ante un juez.

\- Dejemos que sean los tribunales los que tomen la decisión.

Seguramente Karin no pasaría ni un solo día entre barrotes, pero Sasuke se conformaba con que cada hombre que se cruzara en el camino de la víbora supiera la clase de serpiente que era.

* * *

La primera noche tras su regreso, Sakura pidió que le pusieran una cama supletoria junto a la de su hermana e intentó conciliar el sueño. Lo había mandado todo al garete.

Cierto, se había asegurado el dinero para poder cuidar de Seiki, pero también tendría que hacerse cargo de una nueva responsabilidad: un bebé nacido de la relación entre un padre dominante y egoísta y una madre con vocación de mercenaria.

Una pareja de lo más patético. ¿Y todo para qué? Sakura podría habérselas apañado sola, podría haber cuidado de Seiki sin los millones de Sasuke. Claro que el camino más sencillo era aceptar su oferta y librarse del peso de una vida tan difícil como la suya.

Ino había echado a su novio de casa a patadas al descubrirle fisgoneando entre las fichas de las nuevas clientas con las que se había puesto en contacto en nombre de Alliance. Eso dejaba espacio más que suficiente en su apartamento para que dos mujeres despechadas pudieran pasar el rato hablando sobre las cualidades de los hombres, o más bien sobre la ausencia de ellas.

A diferencia de otras veces, Sakura solo era capaz de comer, dormir y mirar por la ventana a la gente de la calle. El intenso dolor que sentía en el pecho se negaba a desaparecer. En cierta ocasión, y creyendo que algo no iba bien, llegó a considerar muy seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a su médica, pero luego se dio cuenta de que un corazón roto también era capaz de sentir dolor a escalas que no recordaba desde la muerte de su madre.

Tres días después de su regreso a casa, Ino dejó sola a Sakura para que pudiera meditar en paz. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakura no esperaba a nadie, así que continuó sentada en el sofá sin intención de moverse. Los golpes continuaron hasta que no le quedó más remedio que levantarse. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ver a Sasuke, tenerle allí delante, con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa arrugada y barba de varios días, fue más que suficiente para abrir las heridas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Las lágrimas hacía tiempo que se habían secado y además se negaba a provocar en el bebé más estrés del que ya había sufrido.

\- No tengo nada más que decir.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Sasuke metió un pie en el vano y la detuvo.

\- Te quiero.

Una de las manos de Sakura quedó suspendida en el aire. Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor que aquellas palabras evocaban. Otro día, en otro momento, seguramente se habría lanzado a sus brazos al oír aquella confesión, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque realmente la quisiera, eso no cambiaba nada.

\- ¿Me has oído?

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

El dolor que le atenazaba el pecho empezaba a ser insoportable. Apenas podía respirar y estaba a punto de asfixiarse con el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

\- Cinco minutos, Sakura. Dame cinco minutos. Por favor.

¿Le había oído suplicar alguna vez? Abrió la puerta del todo y le dejó pasar. Él le entregó un periódico.

\- Mira en la página tres.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tú solo mira.

Sakura buscó la página tres y vio una fotografía de la víbora junto a una mujer a la que no conocía, en la que eran escoltadas hasta un coche de la policía.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Karin ha estado utilizando a una amiga suya que trabajaba en el bufet de los abogados de mi padre para conseguir información confidencial relacionada con el testamento. Lo cual explicaba por qué Karin lo sabía todo sobre el testamento y ella, en cambio, no tenía ni idea de nada.

\- ¿Y?

\- Localicé los preservativos, Sakura. Todos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Sasuke.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Karin quería tenderme una trampa para que me casara con ella. Sabía que necesitaría un heredero antes incluso que yo y por eso se inventó una supuesta alergia al látex, para encargarse ella de los preservativos. Yo no tenía ni idea de que los había manipulado. Llegó al extremo de abrir los envoltorios para luego volver a pegarlos.

Sasuke se acercó y cogió a Sakura de las manos. Su mujer no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y su mirada ausente se clavó en su pecho.

\- ¿Karin hizo agujeros en los preservativos?

\- No fui yo.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, apartó las manos de las de Sasuke y se sentó en el sofá. La fotografía de Karin rodeada de policías no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que aquella mujer era una auténtica víbora.

\- La policía encontró unos archivos en su ordenador, archivos de vídeo, de nosotros dos juntos.

Karin estaba enferma. Sasuke había tenido suerte al escapar de susgarras, aunque sus acciones no le eximieran de culpa.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo del testamento?

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa de café, mirándola cara a cara. Cuando apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, Sakura no pudo evitar dar un brinco. Una expresión de dolor ensombreció el rostro de Sasuke antes de retirarlas.

\- Al principio solo quería asegurarme de que no existiera algún resquicio legal para invalidar la cláusula. Cuando mi abogado agotó todas las vías, me decidí a decírtelo.

Al llegar a casa, te encontré en el lavabo declarándole la guerra a los condones. Luego un día llevó a otro y ya no me pareció tan importante.

\- Eso no es excusa.

\- Ahora lo sé, pero es la verdad, Sakura. La semana pasada, tras reunirme con el abogado de mi padre, pensé que tenía que contártelo todo, pero tenía tanto miedo a perderte que fui incapaz de abrir la boca.

\- Sasuke intentó tocarla de nuevo y esta vez ella no se sorprendió

\- Lo siento – le dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes – Tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas de otra manera. Y si me das otra oportunidad, prometo no volver a ocultarte nada.

Los labios de Sakura empezaron a temblar, de modo que se los mordió para controlarlos. La explicación de Sasuke, sus motivaciones, eran comprensibles, pero lo cierto era que el suyo seguía siendo un matrimonio de conveniencia... destinado a terminar con al menos un corazón roto. Ocurriría ese mismo día o quizá más adelante, pero su unión tenía fecha de caducidad y Sakura ya no podía vivir más con semejante incertidumbre. No era justo para ninguno de los dos... ni para el bebé.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sakura cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se clavaron en los de Sasuke.

\- Te perdono.

Él empezó a sonreír, pero Sakura sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

\- Sasuke, espera. No puedo seguir con esto. Creí que sería capaz de jugar a las casitas, de jugar a ser tu esposa e irme cuando el año terminara, pero no puedo.

\- Pero...

\- No, espera – lo interrumpió – Ya sé que tú no querías que los sentimientos se inmiscuyeran en esto, pero no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, como no puedo evitar respirar y sobrevivir.

Esta vez Sasuke fue incapaz de contenerse y en sus labios asomó una sonrisa que rápidamente pasó también a sus hermosos ojos negros.

\- ¿Me quieres? - le susurró

\- Por eso tenemos que poner fin a esto cuanto antes - respondió ella.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya es suficientemente duro estar embarazada. Este dolor en el pecho, esta sensación de no saber si vas a dar por buena la fecha de finalización de nuestro contrato de matrimonio, es algo con lo que no puedo vivir.

Mirarle, incluso en aquellos momentos tan duros, era suficiente para que se le partiera el corazón. ¿Cómo podía pasar los ocho meses siguientes pensando que en cualquier momento podía pedirle que se marchara?

\- ¿Me has oído cuando te he dicho que te quiero?

\- Sí, pero...

Sasuke le cubrió los labios con un dedo para hacerla callar.

\- Te quiero, Sakura Uchiha, y si estás esperando a que te pida que salgas de mi vida, será mejor que te pongas cómoda porque vas a esperar mucho tiempo. Le he pedido a Kakuzu que redacte mi testamento y que haga constar en él que, si algún día me pasa algo, todo lo que tengo sea para ti y para el niño.

\- ¿Qué?

En lugar de explicarse, Sasuke hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se llevó una de las manos de Sakura a los labios para darle un tierno beso.

\- Sé que lo estoy haciendo todo al revés, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo? No por un contrato, ni por un testamento, ni siquiera por dinero, sino porque me amas y quieres ser mi mujer ahora y para siempre.

\- ¿Qué?

La voz de Sakura bajó una octava, un tono que para ella ya era muy grave.

\- Has hecho de mí un hombre mejor, Sakura. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

\- Oh, Sasuke... – dijo ella, arrodillándose junto a él – Si ya estamos casados.

Él sonrió y sujetó su cara entre las manos.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Sakura lo amaba tanto que no podía negarse.

\- Para siempre es mucho tiempo.

\- Mucho, mucho tiempo. Algunas veces el matrimonio nos parecerá horrible – Y sus palabras le recordaron a una conversación que habían mantenido no hacía mucho –Solo que no podrás echarte atrás, por muy feas que se pongan las cosas.

Sasuke cubrió los labios de su esposa con un beso tierno y lleno de cariño.

\- Di que sí.

\- Creía que ya lo había dicho.

Sasuke la abrazó y selló el compromiso con un beso largo y profundo. El dolor de cabeza y de estómago de los últimos días empezó a desaparecer al instante y en su lugar Sakura sintió el aleteo de mil mariposas. La duquesa reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa e interrumpió el beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó él, alarmado.

\- El bebé. He notado cómo se movía.

Esperó un momento, se llevó una mano al estómago y volvió a sentir un cosquilleo. Cogió la mano de Sasuke, pero sabía que el movimiento era demasiado imperceptible para que él lo notara.

\- Creo que es su forma de decir que ella también está de acuerdo – le susurró Sasuke al oído.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Crees que es una niña?

\- Las mujeres son criaturas emocionales. Escoger este momento exacto para dar señales de vida por primera vez es su forma de decir que estemos juntos.

Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Quizá, o puede que sea un niño y esté intentando hacernos entrar en razón con una buena patada.

\- Niño o niña, con nosotros como padres, sabrá cómo hacerse oír para que nos ocupemos de todas sus necesidades.

\- Te quiero, Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla de nuevo, Sakura solo podía pensar en cuánto quería a su marido, que ya no era tan pasajero.

 _ **Discupen la enorme tardanza enserio lo siento, agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia y a todos sus reviews, follows y favoritos enserio muchas gracias. Ahora solo falta el epilogo y será el fin de esta historia como seguire diciendo MUCGAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**_


End file.
